Family Doesn't End In Blood
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry jumps into a whole new adventure when he decides to take in a child. Not any child, but the You Know Who's kiddo. Why does he always gets himself into these things? New cover by Noni that can be found at bnkn(.)co, bnkn62(.)tumblr(.)com, @bnkn62 twitter and @tomarrymort twitter - !Complete!
1. Prologue

**Family Doesn't End In Blood**

 **Summary:** Harry jumps into a whole new adventure when he decides to take in a child. Not any child, but the You Know Who's kiddo. Why does he always gets himself into these things?

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** Riddle_Snape

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** none

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe – Cannon Divergence, Adoption, Blood adoption, Legal Adoption, Mention of Minor Character's death

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 868

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Friday, 5 June 1992

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry watched Professor Dumbledore leave the Infirmary Ward and then glanced at the ceiling. _He had burnt Professor Quirrell to death last night… there was no way the man had survived those amounts of burns._

"Heir H. Potter." Harry raised his head from the pillows and found a Goblin entering the Infirmary Ward, while coming from the Healer's office alongside the woman herself. Harry sat up and the Goblin nodded at Madam Pomfrey, before he approached Harry's hospital bed and closed the curtains around it. "What do you know of Blood Rights?"

"Nothing." Harry argued and offered the seat that Professor Dumbledore had vacated. "Muggle raised."

The Goblin sat down.

"Family bloodline is everything in the Wizardry World. Heir Potter is the Heir of Potter, Peverell and Black Family." Harry hummed, surprised. "Your Family Lord never…?"

"I don't have one." Harry argued, only to blush. "I'm sorry for interrupting you." He added at the raised eyebrow.

The Goblin sneered.

"Family Account Manager?" Harry shook his head. "Family Vault?"

"Number… 6… 8… 7, _I think?_ "

The Goblin took a parchment from his vests and looked through it.

"That is your Trust Fund. The Potter's Family Vault is 704." Harry gaped. "Muggle raised… how old were you when you were taught about your inheritance and… you are about to interrupt me again, are you not?" The boy blushed and ducked his head. "Do I even want to know the answer?"

"It was the day I met you, Mr Griphook. Hagrid taught me I was a Wizard, that my parents didn't die in a car crash and that I was famous on my 11th birthday."

Griphook massaged his eyebrows.

"Had I known… my King will have my neck."

"Sorry…"

"It is not your fault, Heir Potter." Griphook snapped. "School letters?"

"A million over a week. I only got a right to open one when Hagrid forced my relatives. They had refused it." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I take it that's bad."

"Worse." The Goblin agreed. "I will give a quick explanation of Blood Rights then. Almost every Pureblood Family is connected by blood." Harry nodded. "Still, there are the rare cases – _like the Slytherin Family_ – where only one generation has a right to the Family claim. The bloodline is kept hidden within the family. Brothers wedding Sisters…" Harry made a disgusted face.

"Just look at Muggle Kings and Queens." Griphook argued and the boy snorted at the comparison. "Anyway; the Potters also have an inheritance that… only Potter's can claim."

"The Peverell?"

"Good to know you are quick to understand." Griphook agreed. "Because of this it means that any new Offspring that is a Peverell is under your lordship's care since the Potters are the one with the legal claim."

"What about this… Offspring's parents?"

"One is dead and the other is… bodiless."

Harry frowned, only for his eyes to grow.

"Voldemort?" A nod. "The child has to be around my age. He lost his body when I was 15-month-old!"

"The Offspring was just born, his bearer entered into labour when she realized His second bodiless." Harry gaped. "He was not the _'father'_ , He claimed the Offspring and blood adopted him. In Wizardry World an Offspring only has parents if parents claim the Offspring."

"Is it legal to blood adopt?"

Griphook smirked.

"If done by Goblins." Harry passed a hand through his face and hair. "If the Headmaster finds the Offspring he is dead."

Harry scoffed, only to hiccup. _Voldemort's Kid!_

"What's his name?"

"Bearer died before naming or claiming him. Hence why bearer instead of mother."

"So, I'm stuck with also naming him?" Harry argued, mid-shrieking. "What's Voldemort's biological name? 'Cause no mother names her child _«Voldemort»_!"

"Tom Riddle. Heir of Peverell and Slytherin. My apologies; Lord of Slytherin since he now has a blood Heir."

Harry raised his head from his hands to look at the Goblin. Slytherin?

"Jacob Thomas Peverell." Griphook nodded and wrote it down. "Wha… when can I see my… Heir?"

Griphook smirked and offered a hardcover book, one parchment with Jacob's name paperwork and another parchment with the Heir claim over the book. Harry accepted the quill, although no ink bottle was offered which made him look up confused.

"Blood quill. No ink needed as it uses your own blood. Quill only used in official paperwork. Sign on both scrolls."

Harry obeyed and Griphook took them back. A new scroll popped in on the Goblin's hand. He looked through it and then gave Harry to sign. Harry frowned at finding it was his own emancipation paperwork.

"Now what?" He asked as Griphook retrieved the parchment, quill and book.

"In a month time Heir Peverell will be capable to be moved. You have a month to acquire the required cot and clothes for him by owl."

Harry nodded and Griphook left, reopening the curtains. Harry fell back on the hospital bed, while Madam Pomfrey approached and put some balm on the back of his hand for the blood quill's scars. _Bloody Hell!_

 _11-year-old…_

 _Just killed a Professor…_

 _And now he was a Daddy!_

 _Of his parents' killer's child!_

 _How does he always get himself in these positions?_

* * *

 **(TBC)**

So… what do you think?

This was kinda Beta-read and persuaded to post by my wonderful Aneue Riddle_Snape

Thanks Aneue, love you :* *kiss*

 **Next chapter:** Harry's second-year

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	2. Chapter I –Harry's Second Year–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,407

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Harry's Second Year–**

Tuesday, 30 June 1992

 ** _HJP's POV_**

When Harry sent a letter to Aunt Petunia he had expected a whole testament telling him he was never setting foot on her perfect little house and…

Instead he had gotten this:

 _Does the baby have anyone else to go to, or are you the only one?_

So, he had answered that he was the last person. _He was surprised at Aunt Petunia's acceptance. At…_

Two days later, Hedwig returned with another letter.

 _Dudley's second bedroom will be ready to sustain the baby by the time of June 30. Me and Vernon found Dudley's old baby carseat and cosleeper in the attic. List of baby things needed to buy are in the back of the paper. And your uncle needs an authorized copy of the baby's IDs._

That had been within the first two weeks of June. Now, Harry was in the train, travelling back to London and fearing the journey. _He was an adult… he legally was off age… he…_

"You okay over there, Mate?" Ron's voice asked.

"I burnt Professor Quirrell to death." Harry argued and his friends left him alone at that. _That was enough to leave him alone nowadays._

None of the two knowing how to react to that…

London came into view and Harry picked his trunk, getting ready to be the first to leave. As soon as the train arrived, he opened the door and climbed out, hurrying towards his relatives by the side. They left to Uncle Vernon's car and Harry's trunk was packed in the boot. When he entered the backseats, he saw the baby carseat already set up.

"Where do we pick up Scion, Boy?" Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Charing Cross Road… in my kind's bank."

Uncle Vernon started the car with a grunt. Finally, the car parked and Harry hurried out with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon not following them. They passed the Leaky Cauldron, entered a side alley from Diagon Alley into Carkitt Market and climbed up a set of stairs besides the junk shop to enter Stowe & Packers Magical Bags shop.

"Can I help you?"

"I booked up a magical several lawyers easily portable bag over owl?" Harry asked. "It's under Peverell."

The retailer looked through his booklist.

"The one with several pouches, one in special for school things and another for a toddler's things?"

"Yes." Aunt Petunia demanded with a sneer.

The retailer went to the back and returned with a rustic brown leather messenger bag with a big P in black. Harry picked his coin pulse and paid as Aunt Petunia picked it. The two left, returned to Diagon Alley and stopped by Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop.

"The clothes you required, Mr Potter?" The old short pump Witch asked and Harry nodded.

Madam Malkin picked three packages and stored them inside the shoulder-belt messenger bag. Finally, she picked two massive scarves and gave Aunt Petunia for some reason, who nodded.

"Vault 687, correct?" Harry nodded. "Very well. I just need your signature here for the money withdrawal."

Harry hurried to sign and they moved to the bank. The Goblins saw Harry and one immediately directed them towards the back door where the carts and vaults were. They entered an office to the side and Harry gasped at seeing a female Goblin – remarkably alike Griphook – with his Heir. Before Harry could think, Aunt Petunia set the two scarves over each of his shoulders, passing diagonally over his back and front, and picked the baby and set him in the scarves against Harry's chest. _Carrying scarves… right…_

Tommyboy mumbled at being moved, but immediately his tiny hands held onto Harry's shirt and went back into peaceful sleep. Harry looked up to find Aunt Petunia signing some parchments and then they were leaving. They returned into the car and Aunt Petunia set Tommyboy in the car seat, before she sat at the front.

"All set." She told her husband, who grunted and started the engine.

 **–FDEiB** –

Friday, 31 July 1992

Harry had just managed to calm down Tommyboy to sleep, when he heard the front door. In no time his uncle was shouting «Boy».

 _And there goes the beauty sleep._

Tommyboy woke up crying and Harry sighed. He descended down the stairs with the baby in his arms, to find Griphook.

"I'm warning you, Boy, if you do not…"

"He was asleep until you shouted." Harry grunted.

Uncle Vernon made a move to raise his hand, but Griphook raised his hand faster and the Muggle was forced to the other side of the room magically.

"Maybe it is best to talk in your room, Lord Peverell." Griphook offered as he glared at Uncle Vernon.

Uncertain, Harry nodded and climbed again, after having to remind himself that _Harry's room_ meant _Dudley's second bedroom_ instead of _Harry's cupboard under the stairs_. They entered Dudley's second bedroom and Harry resumed the walking back and forth, as Griphook closed the door behind himself.

"Sorry about Uncle Vernon. Tonight he has an important meeting."

Griphook huffed, signalled a chair and Harry nodded. Just as Griphook sat an owl arrived, the Goblin signalled at it questioningly and Harry nodded. Griphook picked the letter and read it out loud.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this afternoon at twenty-two minutes past three._

 _As you know, underage Wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Griphook huffed as Harry gaped.

"They can do that?"

"You do not have a trace since you are legally emancipated. The simple fact that a Goblin's magic is traced to you means that the location is the one with the trace instead of your magical wand – _which is illegal_." Griphook explained as he stored the letter. "I will deal with it. Now, care to explain why no reply letter all month?"

"I didn't receive any letters all month."

The Goblin raised his hand and touched the house's wall.

"A house elf has put a turn on your letters… I will deal with this as well." Harry blushed as Tommyboy continued crying. "Has Heir Peverell been fed?"

"Belly cramps." Harry explained. "Started this morning. Tommyboy's own way of wishing me happy birthday."

Griphook hummed.

"Nothing I can do to help with that then." He argued apologetically. "I hear from my sister and wife that belly massage helps with Human Offsprings, though." Harry immediately started massaging Tommyboy's belly. "Anyway, I have been trying to contact you over family paperwork that you require to take care of."

"Something I need to sign?" Harry wondered as Tommyboy finally fell back into sleep.

Slowly, Harry set him in his cosleeper and set pillows surrounding it on the bed side. When he finally turned towards Griphook, several scrolls were already on the desktop and a quill was being offered.

"No blood quill required this time."

Harry nodded thankfully, opened an ink bottle and quickly signed on the legal paperwork of companies and lands he owned.

When it was done, Griphook left and raised a silence ward on the bedroom, while claiming that it was free of charge since it was his own birthday gift. Harry heard the Masons arrive and have the dinner night with his relatives and even when he had to use the electric boiler to heat up the water for Tommyboy's baby bottle, they didn't hear him.

Came morning, he got another official letter.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Peverell/Heir Black,_

 _We have received intelligence that the Hover Charm which was used at your place of residence last afternoon at twenty-two minutes past three, was performed in fact by your Account Manager, a Goblin, while visiting you to protect you from your relative._

 _Said Goblin has also informed that you are emancipated and by so the Underage Wizard Restriction does not apply to you._

 _We were also informed that the members of the non-magical community (Muggles) which the Hover Charm was performed on is your own relative and consequently already knew of magic previously to this date._

 _Apologies for the inconvenience._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Then, he finally got a letter from Ron and Hermione. Ron was asking him over, so he had to refuse it and agree to meet at Diagon Alley on the last day. Hermione also offered to go on the same day.

 **–FDEiB–**

Monday, 31 August 1992

"He'll be fine." Aunt Petunia sneered as Harry kept holding the sleeping baby. "It's not my first baby, Boy!"

"I bought a polaroid camera with several film cassettes…"

"And I'll mail them once a week." His aunt agreed. "Now go! You will miss the train to London!"

Harry picked his new bag, let his aunt pick Tommyboy, walked outside and entered Uncle Vernon's car. _He had barely spent an hour away and here he was going to go to Diagon Alley a day earlier to go shopping with his friends…_

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry stumped out of the Flourish and Blotts shop, taking serious deep breaths. _How dare he…?_

Glaring back at the figure of Lockhart's toothy-smiling face in the posters at the vitrine, Harry turned around and went down the alley. He entered the Leaky Cauldron and got the room ready for that night. He left his bag and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. Madam Malkin smiled back.

"How's the Kiddo?"

"3-month-old… teething." Harry put in as he allowed the seamstress to pull him to a bench to measure him behind a curtain in privacy. "Will stay with my relatives while I'm at school."

"And I'm certain he'll be fine as he waits for you."

Harry blushed, let her measure him and start going through the clothes she had by the side.

"Two whole months together… I guess I've become a _little_ motherhen."

"Don't worry. First time I was away from my daughter it was the worst."

Harry nodded and let the woman offer him a change of clothes. When Harry was on his third trousers, the shop's door opened with a slam. Harry looked at who would make such a ruckus from behind the curtain to find the Weasleys. _Right… he had been with them…_

"Harry! Why did you disappear like this on us? And right after taking a picture with Lockhart! The privilege… and…"

"Mrs Weasley!" Madam Malkin interrupted. "Mr Potter is famous and doesn't need the power-lust Lockhart to become famous." Mrs Weasley choked in outrage. "Right now, if you don't mind, I'm helping my customer to dress some clothes his own size."

And with that Madam Malkin closed the door on the Weasleys' faces. Harry glanced at her uncertain as she returned behind the curtain.

"I…"

"Even if they tell you otherwise, they are deep into the Headmaster's pockets and will do anything he tells them to do. Including killing a baby."

"So, I did well hiding Tommyboy?"

"You shouldn't even spend time with them. That's the type who will stab you in the back if they even suspect you are Grey instead of Light. I'm not even saying Dark, just Grey. By Grey: I'm implying neutrality in the war."

Harry, unknowingly what to say, stayed quiet.

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 17 December 1992

"Mr Potter, stay after class."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall surprised. _Last Transfiguration class of the semester. Had he done something wrong?_

When every Slytherin and Gryffindor second-year student left, he approached the woman. _He'd still have History of Magic after the free period. And tomorrow morning, Friday, he only had one period of DADA. He'd be able to focus on packing to go back to Tommyboy… finally!_

"Yes, Professor?"

"I have noticed that you haven't signed your name to stay at school this Winter Holidays, Mr Potter."

"'Cause I'm going to the Dursleys, Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked back uncertain.

"I've also noticed that you and Mr Weasley have drifted apart and…"

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry interrupted. "Ron is mad 'cause I _'see'_ myself above Professor Lockhart, 'cause I was in the clothes shop finally getting clothes that fit me instead of gawking at Professor Lockhart in the bookshop and 'cause the seamstress told me that just 'cause I'm Grey instead of Light the Weasleys look down on me." The woman tensed. "I'm no hero. I'm just a person. Just Harry. Ron can't see that. _Hell!_ Ginny has hearty eyes every time she sees me. I wouldn't be surprised if she fantasized with our wedding. None of them so far has seen me as Harry, only as the Boy Who Lived."

"Mr Potter…"

"And, as much as you are my Professor, it's not your place to tell me who to befriend or not. Or if I can or not go to my relatives."

"Mr Potter!"

"He is right, Minerva!" Professor Flitwick's voice interrupted. Both turned towards the door where the tiny Professor was. _What was the man doing in the Ground-floor's middle of the courtyard instead of the Charms corridor in the third-floor? Could one of the Gryffindors had warned him on their way upstairs? Hermione maybe?_ "And with the attacks lately makes perfect sense for Mr Potter to go away from school for the holidays."

"Filius…"

"Don't be a puppet, Minerva!" Professor Flitwick reprimanded.

 _Puppet… Dumbledore?_

Harry grabbed his messenger bag and stormed out the room, while picking his invisibility cloak and disappeared from view. He run towards Hagrid's hut, which was empty at the moment and floocalled Griphook.

{Lord Peverell.}

{Professor Dumbledore just told Professor McGonagall to have me stay at school and befriend again the Weasleys. Professor Flitwick stopped her.}

{Does the Wizard have no limits?} Griphook groaned. {I will be Saturday at the station to take you to the Muggles. We will deal about this then.}

{Oh…?}

{You mentioned in your letter that they were not picking you up, have you not?}

{Oh… right. Thank you.}

Griphook nodded and Harry's head returned back. Hagrid was back in the hut but didn't make questions, understanding that it was bad. He signalled the tea he was brewing and Harry nodded thankfully. Hagrid smiled and set up two mugs happily. _Harry had two hours to kill before the last class of the day, might as well pass it with a friend and try to calm down._

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 19 December 1992

Harry ran to pick Tommyboy from the floor of the living room of 4 Privet Drive. _He could sit already! He…_

"That old Professor with a strange name and horrible fashion sense came over the other day." Harry and Griphook turned towards Uncle Vernon. "Tried to have Petunia sign some documents to have you legally our ward again. Was thrown out the front door the same way he come. Only reason you have a roof in this place is because your aunt took pity on you and decided to help with Scion."

Harry glanced at Griphook, whose eyes had narrowed.

"I will look into his meddling later on." He argued. The three went upstairs and Harry saw that Dudley's old computer, TV screen and all the old books and toys were gone. "Looks more like a room now." Griphook put in impressed.

"Aunt Petunia must have thought it was time." Harry agreed. "This was Cousin Dudley's second bedroom before it was given to me, after all."

Griphook sat by the desk and looked around at the child toys that Harry had bought and baby blanket on the floor.

"They are not the best living arrangements for an Offspring, but if we want to keep this a secret for now this will have to do." He agreed.

Griphook started to set up the paperwork for Harry to sign with what was his income and Harry smiled down at Tommyboy.

"6-month-old. You are so big already." Tommyboy babbled back. "You are so cute, can't believe that your Papa is Voldemort."

"You know that it is." Griphook argued. "And, even if not through the Philosopher's Stone, He will regain a body so I advise on looking up a place safer than this one to then hide with Young Peverell."

Harry groaned and set Tommyboy down on his blanket, before he approached Griphook for the signing.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 14 February 1993

Harry looked at the journal in his hand.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _It didn't even have a single ink drop on it…_

Harry grabbed Tommyboy's polaroid picture where the baby was with the Peverell and Slytherin crest on his robe and wrote on the back _Jacob Thomas Peverell's first Christmas_ , then put it between the journal's pages and closed the journal. He waited several few breaths, before he opened the journal and the picture was gone. _Shit!_

Only to then an old-people-style handwriting to appear.

 _{Jacob's parents?}_

 _{Bearer died giving birth and Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Papa.}_ Harry replied uncertain. He looked at his own messy writing as it disappeared and then added. _{I'm his legal guardian as Lord Peverell.}_

 _{Who claimed you?}_

 _{Goblins.}_

For some reason Tom took his time absorbing the word. Eventually, Harry got a reply.

 _{Jacob looks happy.}_

 _{I do my best. He stays at my Muggle relatives. My aunt when talking about me_ _towards To}_ Harry scratched the last two words, quickly realizing the other wouldn't enjoy the nickname _{towards Jake she says Daddy and I use Papa about}_ Harry was unsure if he should end the line…

 _{About?}_

 _{I use Papa for Voldemort. For the man who blood-adopted and fathered him.}_ Harry finished.

 _{Thank you, Peverell.}_ And that was it. The journal's pages closed by themselves and stayed closed.

Harry didn't bother to try to have any other reply from Him. It wasn't worth it.

Next morning the journal was stolen.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 8 May 1993

Harry entered the Great Hall after that morning's Quidditch game to hear that Hagrid was in prison and Professor Dumbledore had been forced out of school.

"Last time a girl died. I heard that Hagrid hid the Creature who was at fault for it!" A Ravenclaw commented by the side.

"He always did have dangerous pets." An Hufflepuff agreed.

Harry didn't argue because, _yes, Hagrid did have dangerous pets. A certain Fluffy and Norbert coming to mind._

Harry went out into the hut and opened it, letting Fang out. Fang whined but approached Harry, who petted him.

"Come on, Fang. With me, Boy."

Fang followed Harry inside Hogwarts with his tail between his legs. Harry went up to the Owlery at the top of the west tower and used Hedwig to owl the Animal Shop in Hogsmeade.

For some reason Harry wondered if Tom – _if Voldemort's journal_ – had anything to do with this.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 30 May 1993

 _Gilderoy Lockhart Arrested!_

Harry lowered the newspaper and gave it towards the nearest Gryffindor, who nodded back thankfully. He stood and went with Fang for a walk.

 _Lockhart's true face as a farce had finally been uncovered and, for some reason, he was getting the entire Chambers being open's fault. As if it was his idea to hide the wrong reaction to the erasing memory charm…_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **TMR's POV**_

Tom watched as Harry Potter strode through the grounds with the Halfbreed's dog beside him. Tom looked down at the picture of his son and then back up at Harry. Tom entered the castle, climbed upstairs to the library and looked through the books, finally he picked one on difference between Muggles' Holidays and Wizardry World's ones. He left the library and climbed up to the Gryffindor tower. He passed through Ronald and Percival, who smiled back, and entered the common room. He waited a little to be alone, then climbed the lads' staircase towards the second-year dormitories. He went towards Harry's bed and set the library's book over the pillow, alongside the journal with a lass's soul inside. Then Tom turned around and left the lads' dormitories.

That night he watched Harry throw the _'empty'_ journal to the common room's fireplace with a smirk he could not quite control.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

RIP Ginny Weasley – burnt soul

You Should Have Learnt How to Use the Journal Faster!

Warning to everyone: Take notes how Diary Tom Riddle calls Harry, that will come in handy later

And before anyone commenting over the fact that Harry knows that it isn't Lockhart: He has a Bloody Kid, he can't just jump into danger!

Besides: He knows that Tom is Tommyboy's Papa, he won't fight him for Tommyboy's sake

Next chapter: **Leaving the Dursleys and new pet**

~Isys


	3. Chapter II UncleVernon's Sister&Snuffles

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,705

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Uncle Vernon's Sister & Snuffles–**

Saturday, 26 June 1993

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry left Fang with a crying Hagrid _– who kept thanking him over and over again –_ and took the train to London. Aunt Petunia was in the train station when he arrived. He followed her out and the two took the bus to Charing Cross Road. They passed through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, Harry not asking what was going on. Until they entered the backdoor of the bank instead of the front ones and he saw 1-year-old and a month Tommyboy with Griphook. Harry grinned and run to pick his Babyboy.

"Goblin Healer has checked him. Offspring is growing steady." Griphook offered and _– as soon as Harry finished setting the carrying scarves with Tommyboy –_ offered his hands. Both Harry and Aunt Petunia grabbed him and were transported into 4 Privet Drive. "My cousin did notice a lack of solid food."

"Boy hadn't bought anything besides baby milk powder." Aunt Petunia argued and walked away.

"I'll buy these baby food bottles and make him soups." Harry agreed towards Griphook as they started climbing the stairs.

"Slowly. Introduce one new food at a time."

Harry nodded, smiling down at Tommyboy hanging against his chest. Tommyboy smiled right back.

"Here." Harry gave the working Goblin his school grades. "And a copy of the classes I picked for next year."

"Care of Magical Creatures and… Study of Ancient Runes?"

"The Librarian mentioned when I returned a book on _Wizardry Vs. Muggle Holidays_ that a lot of the books are in Runes and not all of them are transcripted into roman alphabet." Harry explained. "And it was that or Muggle Studies since you had said in your letter that I have no Vision for Divination."

"There is always Arithmancy." Griphook argued amused.

"Divination by using Math; I looked." Harry returned.

Griphook actually smirked back.

"Ancient Runes always comes in handy." He eventually agreed.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 31 July 1993

"Aunt Marge is coming?"

Uncle Vernon sneered when Harry dared to speak back, but nodded in acknowledgement. Harry glanced at Tommyboy _– sitting before the living room's floor looking at the TV screen where Dudley was watching something –_ from where he was by the dining table setting up some smashed boiled apples. _Aunt Marge… with Tommyboy…_

Harry watched Uncle Vernon leave to go pick his own sister. He hurried to store all of Tommyboy's toys and bring them into Dudley's second room. When he was done spoon feeding Tommyboy on his highchair, the front door opened and the dreadful woman arrived, one of her bulldogs besides her. Aunt Marge run towards Dudley as Harry hurried to clean up Tommyboy, the tableware and table. When he finally was hurrying with Tommyboy upstairs, he was intercepted.

"So… you're still here."

"Yes, Aunt Marge."

"And who is that? Petunia, Darling, why are you letting the Boy pick up a baby?"

"Scion's his." Uncle Vernon snarled. "Boy, just get Scion and yourself out of our faces."

Harry hurried to obey and climb the stairs.

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 6 August 1993

Harry finished washing the dishes. He could hear Uncle Vernon giving Aunt Marge another glass of brandy. _The woman was already drunk enough…_

Ripper wouldn't stop bothering Tommyboy, which made the boy cry. Harry hurried with the dishes. _Easy, Tommyboy, just a few more minutes…_

"Shut up, you ungrateful Brat!"

Harry turned fast at hearing the slap. _How… dare… her!_

"Go to your Daddy." Aunt Petunia ordered the gasping baby.

The boy immediately crawled away at all velocity.

"Now look here, Boy." Aunt Marge turned her finger at Harry, only for her to shut up as she started to grow and grow and…

Harry hurried to pick Tommyboy and all of his bought tableware, before he run upstairs. He grabbed his wand and pointed at everything in the room which started storing by itself in the messenger bag in each respective pocket. When it was done, he pulled the bag over his shoulder, then the carrying scarves over each shoulder and put Tommyboy on them, facing him. Finally, he grabbed his jacket and pulled over his back. Harry looked around, not even Hedwig's cage. He turned around and descended the stairs for the last time.

"You bring her back! You bring her back, now!"

"No! She got what she deserved!"

Harry turned around and left through the front door. He pulled the jacket around Tommyboy, who was still crying and his face was starting to redden.

"A'a."

"Sorry, Kiddo. I have no medicine." He argued as he stumped down the street. "Want me to tell you a story?"

"A'a."

Harry sighed, only for him to hear a sound by the side. He grabbed his wand and quickly performed _«Lumos!»_. A massive black dog was just on the other side of the road. Suddenly the dog turned his head towards the side, then he run at Harry and forced him away from the street. Before Harry could rationalize, a purple bus showed up in the middle of the road, parking right where Harry had just been and a young man showed on the backdoor, as he read a small parchment in his hand out loud.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the strained Witch or Wizard. My name is… Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." _Had the man actually have to remind himself of his own name?_

Harry glanced at the purple bus and saw a black sign with the words: _All Destinations (nothing underwater)_

"Gringotts' backdoors."

The Conductor, Stan Shunpike, looked back. Took a good look at Harry, at Tommyboy and then the black dog.

"Animals need to have collars and if baby car-seats are needed they pay the price of an adult ticket."

Harry glanced at the dog looking back, then opened his side bag and hurried to pick the collar and leash he'd bought for Fang, before leaning down to put it on the massive _– bear-sized –_ dog. They entered and a baby carseat was set on one of the front seats. Harry sat the whimpering Tommyboy down before he picked his coin pulse and paid to the Conductor. He sat beside his crying kiddo and put both their seatbelts. He noticed the dog throw his claws to the floor, so he pulled an arm over Tommyboy. Then the bus started. Tommyboy started giggling as everything in the bus _– including chairs and beds –_ moved with the bus's turnings. Harry patted the chair besides him and the dog jumped unto it. Harry then hurried to put the seatbelt around his massive body. _The dog was magical – that much was obvious._

They arrived the back alley of Gringotts an hour later and a Shegoblin _– which he had met when he first picked Tommyboy –_ immediately entered the bus as Harry freed both himself, dog and Tommyboy from the seatbelts. After putting an asleep Tommyboy on his carrying scarves, Harry followed the waiting Shegoblin out the bus and inside the bank. _How the hell did Tommyboy fall asleep with that?_

"What has happened, Lord Peverell?" The Shegoblin asked. "We have heard that you insufflated a Muggle."

"Aunt Marge, my uncle Vernon's sister, slapped Tommyboy. I need a Healer _– I believe last time was Griphook's cousin…? –_ to look his face and head for any side-effects."

The Shegoblin nodded and spoke in Gobbledegook towards a passing Goblin, who run away.

"The Minister of Magic himself is looking for you in the Leaky Cauldron. Minister's name is Cornelius Fudge."

"Good thing I came directly here then."

"Indeed. My brother will take care of the paperwork about leaving the Muggle's house and my cousin will check Heir Peverell." Harry nodded, took the sleeping baby from his scarves and gave the waiting Shegoblin. "Take this." Harry accepted the scroll. "Deliver to the waiting Minister for just in case he forgets that you are emancipated."

"Thank you."

The Shegoblin nodded and Harry turned to leave, only to see the dog look uncertain between both him and the baby.

"New pet?"

"I just found him… can he be checked as well? He is too skinny, I could practically feel his bones when I put Fang's collar. And he is a magical breed of some sorts. He saved me from being run over by the Knight Bus and then threw his claws into the bus's floor in readiness for the ride."

"I will have my husband Blogsur see if the dog has an owner and, if not, then to take care of the paperwork for you to keep two familiars." Griphook's sister offered. "I will also have my husband contact the bus to see if they want the floor's restoration money."

Harry smiled thankfully and left, the dog's leash being grabbed by one of the Goblins. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom _– the toothless bartender –_ took him into a private room.

"Harry!"

Before the Minister of Magic continued, Harry gave him the scroll. Uncertain, Minister Fudge opened it and read it.

"Aunt Marge attacked and insulted me all week long. I'm never setting foot into that house ever again."

Minister Fudge sighed and returned the scroll.

"Can I persuade you to stay in the Leaky Cauldron and don't go into the Muggle street?"

"Of course." Harry shrugged shyly. _This was the Minister of Magic after all!_

"Good. Now, I have this Goblin Account Manager to deal with."

The Minister left and Harry opened the scroll.

 _I, Griphook Driphooksun, Account Manager of one Lord H. J. Potter-Peverell, declare that my Lord has been emancipated with permission of the Goblin King when proof of Lord Potter-Peverell's Magical Guardian having neglected its job in his tutoring and no other Lord had come forward to replace the Magical Guardian. For being truth, I date and sign._

The parchment even had the Gringotts crest stamp on it. Harry left the private room and went towards Toothless Tom, who smiled back. Harry showed the slip and the bartender took it, reading it before he nodded.

"Your room is being afforded by the Ministry of Magic." Harry blushed. "A simple bed, right?"

"A cot and the less train sound as possible. If no cot then a big bed for me to share with a-year-old baby."

Toothless Tom looked back for a real long time and then the door towards Diagon Alley opened. Both turned to see three Goblins entering, one of them holding Harry's Tommyboy and Griphook's sister the dog's leash.

"Minister Fudge has mentioned that a room will be afforded by the Ministry of Magic until first of September." Griphook put in as he climbed a highchair by the counter to be taller.

Harry leaned down and accepted Tommyboy, whose cheek was pink.

"This balm every four hours." The Goblin, who had been holding Tommyboy, put in as he also gave a balm. "Nothing too extreme has happened." _Griphook's cousin most likely._

"Thank you." Harry then accepted the leash of the dog from Griphook's sister and smiled at seeing him with better look already. "So… stray?"

"Old family died." The Shegoblin agreed. "Name: Snuffles. Will that be an issue?" Harry shook his head. "In the morning I will contact the Animal Shop to have a proper collar be readied for it."

"This one isn't right?"

"That one is made for a dog like the one that Mr Hagrid has. This is a bigger and wider breed. In no time with good meals it will stop fitting."

Harry nodded and petted the dog. When he straightened he saw Griphook still arguing details with toothless Tom.

"Tommyboy's face is burning." Harry argued towards the Goblin Healer.

"Heir Peverell is not used to magic." Griphook's cousin agreed. "Diagon Alley is too magic for an Offspring's first time."

Toothless Tom picked a key from the room's board behind him _– Harry could see that it was from the top floor –_ and put it over the counter.

"Furthest away from magic." The bartender offered with a smile. "Also the one less used which makes it the least magical room I have. I'll ask the Cook for one of our old cots."

"Thank you."

"Just bring your son upstairs, as I finish this with your Account Manager." The man offered while signalling the paperwork the older two were arguing over and Harry smiled thankfully. "Do you have pet feeding bowls?"

Harry opened his messenger bag by his side hip on the animal pocket, looked through Hedwig's things and then, finally, picked two dog bowls.

"I bought this for when I looked over Hagrid's dog in June. Hagrid kept the dog treats though."

The bartender took them and filled one with water and another with ham. Harry released Snuffles and the dog hurried behind the counter.

"I'll bring it up when I'll bring the cot." Toothless Tom offered and Harry nodded, took the key, waved at the three Goblins and went upstairs all the way to the top floor.

He opened the only door and saw an attic like room with the ceiling being the roof. He set down Tommyboy on the carpet, took out his jacket and hung it behind the door. He took out the carrying scarves, hanging them with the jacket and took out his shoulder-belt messenger bag, which he set over the desktop. He opened the bag in the child's pocket and took out a change of clothes, a nappy, a pacifier and Tommyboy's favourite plushy. He set up a baby bottle and gave Tommyboy who held onto it as he drank, while Harry prepared his own change of clothes. Tommyboy had finally finished his milk and Harry had pushed the lappet over the bed and put Tommyboy on top to change his clothes and nappy, when there was a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mr Potter." Toothless Tom called.

"You may enter but beware that I'm changing Tommyboy's nappy."

The door opened and the old man smiled at the sight.

"The old lady only had a cosleeper, will that be a problem?"

"None at all, it was what I used at the old place." Harry agreed with a smile as Tommyboy giggled at being naked. "I'll have to buy a portable cot and bathtub though."

Toothless Tom hummed as he set up the cot by the side.

"Ask Helen Malkin. I'm certain she knows who to ask to keep it quiet."

"Thanks."

Harry finished up and set Tommyboy on his new cot with his plushy. Tommyboy held the snake as Harry opened the bag in the pet's pocket and looked through it, until he took out a dog bed. He set it down besides the cot and Snuffles laid down, his muzzle besides the cosleeper and his eyes staring at the babbling baby.

"What happened to his biological parents?"

"Mum… sorry: _Bearer_ died giving birth." Harry put in as he picked his sleeping wear and bathroom kit he had set up earlier. "And Papa is currently unavailable… out of the country and not exactly… well, Goblins tested blood rights and found that Tommyboy had Peverell's lines, which the Potters apparently have the inheritance claim."

"Which gave you the rights to claim him as your Heir." Harry nodded. " _Whatever people might tell you –_ you raised him, gave him a home and a family. He is yours. Don't ever let his Papa and his parents' relatives tell you otherwise."

Harry smiled thankfully.

"I do my best. I was only two months from becoming 12-year-old when he was born after all." Harry turned towards the dog. "Snuffles, watch over Tommyboy for me. Can you do that, Boy?"

Snuffles set his muzzle besides the cosleeper _– over the bed as if trapping the boy inside the cot –_ and Harry smiled, leaving with the bartender.

"Where will you leave Young Peverell when September comes?"

"I'll have to find somewhere to keep him." Harry agreed with a groan.

"What about Hagrid?" Harry frowned as they arrived the bathroom's door on the floor below Harry's room. "He spent all month wailing that he owes you one after you look over his pet for him and he lives in the hut just on the grounds of the school. He'd be close enough for regular visits. Even hourly visits between classes."

"Tommyboy's Papa…"

"Dark, right?" Harry scratched the back of his head. "Hagrid would understand the need to keep him quiet. Principally when he is the son of a Giantess himself and his Human father had to hide him for the first seven years of his life."

"Is that why he is that tall?"

Toothless Tom nodded.

"Want me to contact him?"

"Hedwig, my owl, is with him right now." Harry argued. "I owled him yesterday… the night before this night… you get what I mean. _Damn! It's already past midnight!"_

"When your owl arrives or if he'll come over tomorrow, we'll inform Hagrid." Toothless Tom agreed with a smile. "Now get ready to bed. I'll bring this down for washing the Muggle way and tomorrow I'll warn the clean lady that your room is Muggle way only."

Harry stuttered deep red at realizing that the other had Tommyboy's dirty nappy and empty baby bottle. Toothless Tom walked away and down the stairs, not giving Harry time to intercept him. Shyly, Harry entered the bathroom.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 7 August 1993

Harry finished getting ready for the day. Snuffles by the bedroom door, scratching at it. He put the carrying scarves, set a just finished his milk Tommyboy on the carrying scarves and accepted the leash from the dog's mouth, before he tied it to the collar. They descended two in two and the bartender smiled back, only to grin at the way Snuffles pulled Harry out the pub into the Diagon Alley.

When Snuffles was finally done with his needs in a dead alley, they returned inside and an English breakfast set was being put on a table alongside a baby seat and an oatmeal bowl. On the floor besides the table was Snuffles' bowls with water and what Harry supposed was yesterday's meat dinner leftover. Harry smiled thankfully and set Tommyboy down on his seat, put on him a bib and then spoon-fed him his breakfast as Snuffles ate. An old woman approached with a smile.

"So, you are the one who arrived last night after hours." Harry nodded. "I can stay with the cutie and apply the Healer's balm as you go take care of shopping in the Diagon Alley."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Nonsense. What's the sweetie's name? Tom didn't tell me."

"Jake Tommyboy, Ma'am." Harry offered as the boy finished and Harry could finally start on his own breakfast.

The Cook leaned down besides Tommyboy with a smile.

"Hello, Jake. Want to come play with me a little?"

Snuffles raised his head and set it besides Tommyboy's on the child chair.

"And that's Snuffles." Harry put in as Tommyboy immediately hugged the dog's muzzle. "He is even more motherhen than I am and trust me that is a difficult claim to make."

The Cook chuckled and looked back as Toothless Tom approached.

"You couldn't wait for me to introduce you, could you?"

"Have you looked at Jake? Of course I couldn't keep away, Tom."

"Emilia Leaks, my wife and the pub's Cook."

"Ma'am."

Mrs Leaks nodded back and, when Harry finished having breakfast, she left with Tommyboy. Harry took Snuffles' leash and walked him back into Diagon Alley. He entered the first Animal Shop that showed up and the mid-twenties man looked back at the massive black dog with his mouth agape.

"My dog Snuffles needs a bath and anything anti-fleas that isn't harmful for babies."

"Baby's age?" The cashier seemed to snap out of the freak out enough to ask.

"14-month-old."

The cashier nodded and picked Snuffles' leash uncertain if he should. Harry didn't blame him, Snuffles was a big breed.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry left Gringotts with the new collars and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. It wasn't Madam Malkin at the entrance today, though.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"I… yes, is Madam Malkin here today?"

"She's unavailable at the moment. Can I help you instead?"

Harry nodded, picked a small parchment from his pocket, quickly wrote on it then gave the apprentice seamstress.

"If you could give this to her when she returns then, please?"

The young woman took it with a sneer, only to gasp outraged as she read what was written. Harry turned and left. _He had one oversized puppy to pick up…_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **RM's POV**_

Rosalie looked at the 13-year-old Muggleborn turn around and leave the shop and then back at the parchment in her hold.

 _H. J. Potter. I'm staying at Leaky Cauldron's Inn. Tom Leaks has told me to speak with you about Young J. T. Peverell._

The door to the back opened and Mother came out.

"Didn't I hear the door?"

"A Muggleborn came here, demanded to be answered like a Pureblood and even fakery pretended to be the Boy Who Lived."

Mother approached and took the parchment, reading it.

"Black-haired, green-eyed, round glasses and trousers under robes?"

"No robes."

"That's Mr Potter himself." Rosalie gaped in outrage. "Watch over the shop. I have a house call to make." Rosalie stared at the old Witch as she grabbed a set of infants' magazines and turned around to leave, only to stop at the door and stare back. "And those weren't Muggle clothes, Daughter. I myself made them for him last summer. Several males don't like the feeling of the breeze between their legs, did you know?"

And Mother left. Rosalie blushed deep red at the reprimand.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So... a little poll: **_Who can guess what fully happened to Marge Dursley? How she dies? How Harry left her?_**

Next chapter: **Back to School**

~Isys


	4. Chapter III –The Boggart–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,748

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–The Boggart–**

Saturday, 7 August 1993

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry arrived the Leaky Cauldron with the bathed Snuffles with the new collar and a new harness _(so to not suffocate)_. He was immediately directed into the same private room from yesterday by Toothless Tom to find Mrs Leaks with Madam Malkin.

"Madam."

"Lord Peverell." Madam Malkin agreed. "Apologies for my daughter's behaviour when you come over earlier." Harry shrugged as he released Snuffles from the leash and harness. "Young Peverell has been growing well comparing with the polaroid pictures you sent me for clothes."

"I'll need new clothes for him in no time again." Harry agreed.

"Children usually do." The old seamstress agreed with a laugh. "What happened to his cheek?" She added, signalling Tommyboy's rose from the balm cheek.

"My Muggle relatives slapped him 'cause he wouldn't stop crying. I lost control of my magic and insufflated the Aunt in return." Harry argued. "Mrs Leaks, I only started introducing Tommyboy to anything besides baby milk on the end of June. Just carrot soup and boiled apples so far… and oatmeal now."

"Your Muggles didn't…?" Harry shook his head. "I better go make some carrot soup for him."

Harry accepted Tommyboy back and the old Cook left.

"Now, besides clothes, what do you need?"

"The bartender said to ask you about portable cots. I usually use a cosleeper with Tommyboy, but _– if he'll stay with Hagrid at his hut –_ he'll need an actual cot that Hagrid can quickly close and hide. I also need a carseat for the train ride and a bathtub."

"And I suspect that a dog bed for your new pet."

"I have one… but it _'is'_ too short for him." Harry agreed. "I passed from Fang _– Hagrid's massive dog –_ to this bear-sized one."

"Could've been worse." Madam Malkin offered as she measured Snuffles. "Could be a Cerberus."

"That's Fluffy and we don't get well together." Harry returned with a shrug.

Madam Malkin looked up from the dog with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't joking… Hagrid really has a Cerberus? In the school?"

"Professor Dumbledore put Fluffy in the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side to protect the Philosopher's Stone in my first-year. The night I went down the trapdoor was the night prior to his bearer going into labour." Harry shrugged yet again. "I was in the Infirmary wing after burning Professor Quirrell to death with touch alone _– apparently I have a blood protection which saves me from Voldemort's touch –_ when the Goblins came and told me about being an Heir and having a blood Heir, which when I claimed: I become a Lord and got emancipated."

"Wait… you passed the protection on the stone? By yourself?"

"With Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Both first-years at the time."

"Yeah… they were all first-year's answers. _Really."_

Madam Malkin stood from the measuring Snuffles as she grumbled under her breath.

"That Wizard has gone senile!" There was a knock, just before the woman offered to pick Tommyboy. "Who is it?"

"Hagrid."

Madam Malkin went to open the door and the Half-Giant entered, only for his black eyes to water at seeing Tommyboy. Harry supposed that Toothless Tom had told Hagrid when he had passed over. Harry offered the baby and Hagrid approached, sat down with a humph on a chair and let Harry set the baby in his arms.

"He's so tiny…"

"Or you just have big hands." Harry retorted jokingly and Hagrid hiccupped down a laugh. "His name is Jake Tommyboy."

Hagrid scoffed.

"O' course it is." He agreed.

"Hagrid, I'll have to visit your hut later today." Madam Malkin put in as she took advantage to measure Harry. "Have it ready to sustain a baby cot."

"Yeah, o' course." Hagrid looked down at Tommyboy and then up at Harry. "Why no' tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Young Peverell's Papa is out of reach out of the country right now." Madam Malkin argued. "A Dark Wizard."

Hagrid still frowned.

"T. M. R.." Harry put in and Hagrid gaped back, understanding who it was like Harry hoped he would've. "By Blood Rights: I'm Tommyboy's Family Lord and he is my Heir."

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't understand that." Madam Malkin added.

Hagrid looked down at the baby and then up at Harry, wide-eyed.

"He's…?"

"A child is not to blame for his parents' doings!"

Hagrid shivered at Harry's snap, then nodded. By the side Harry could see Snuffles looking back as if confused, _probably wondering where was the danger that had his Human so angry at._

"Tommyboy can stay with me."

Harry smiled thankfully.

 **–FDEiB–**

Wednesday, 1 September 1993

Harry sat with Tommyboy and Snuffles in a compartment in the train, closing the curtains in the door to give them privacy. As soon as the train started Hedwig approached him from within the train with a parchment tied to her paw.

 _Can I have an updated picture?_

There was no signature, but there was no need. Harry recognized that neat handwriting. Harry opened his messenger bag and, after setting Tommyboy on his carseat with his plush snake, took a polaroid picture. He looked at it as he waited for it to reveal, when it was done he smiled at the laughing baby picture of the 15-month-old. Then he wrote on the back.

 _1st of September. 1st train ride. 15-month-old._

Harry gave Hedwig's beak, who flew out into the corridor and he closed the door again. _Harry wondered who Tom was possessing right now since he hadn't been in the journal any longer._

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over himself, before he left the train and followed the fellow students to the carriages. A blonde second-year Ravenclaw girl showed besides Snuffles and patted his head.

"Be careful! Huge Grimm coming through!" The girl warned and for some reason all the Purebloods and Halfbloods hurried out of the way with girly shrieks. Harry followed Snuffles who pretended to growl at anyone who'd step close. They entered the next carriage and headed alone into the school. "You can take the cloak out now, you know?"

"Thanks."

The girl smiled back even though Harry was still under the cloak. They arrived and Harry hurried to the hut besides Snuffles, where _(apparently)_ Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him. She dismissed his stuttering, picked his messenger bag and Tommyboy so Harry could prepare the cot and playroom that had been previously hidden under Hagrid's bed.

"I was a student when Riddle went to school. I saw how the Headmaster closed all his doors."

"Madam…"

"How did you and Young Riddle pass the Dementors untouched?"

Harry showed the bracelet that Griphook had given him.

"I still practically passed out. Snuffles had to wake me up with lickings to go calm down Tommyboy."

Madam Pomfrey approached the kitchen and looked through what Hagrid had stored. Finally, she picked chocolate and gave Harry.

"Sit. Eat. I'll warn Minerva about your allergic reaction to the Dementors' visit and that you should skip the sorting and the dinner."

"Thank you."

Harry finished setting up the cot and the playroom, took his bag and picked Tommyboy's toys, setting them inside the playroom. Madam Pomfrey set Tommyboy down inside the playroom before she left. Harry sat by Hagrid's kitchen table as he nipped on the chocolate and while Tommyboy threw to the side any toy he didn't like, finally he started wailing. Snuffles approached Harry who took the snake plushy from the messenger bag and gave the dog, Snuffles brought it to the Babyboy who started shrieking happily. Snuffles sat beside Tommyboy's playroom almost like a Pureblood with a stick up his ass watching the baby play with his snake plushy, while Fang sniffed the bigger dog. _Fang wasn't a short dog. Fang was 26 inches at the withers and 70 inches length (head to tail), but Snuffles surpassed him with 40 inches at the withers and 79 inches length. Not to mention that Snuffles was big mass-wise like a bear._

The two dogs looked at the door, but none growled or whined. Harry stood and went to let the returning Healer inside.

"Who else, besides the Goblins, know?"

"Tom and his wife Mrs Emilia Leaks from the Leaky Cauldron. Madam Helen Malkin and I suspect that her daughter must suspect something. My relatives. And a second-year blonde girl from Ravenclaw helped me to get a carriage while claiming that a Grimm was following her."

"Well… that is the breed of your dog." Harry looked at the dog as the Healer picked Tommyboy and finally checked him up. "Anything happened?"

"Aunt Marge slapped his face 'cause Ripper _– her favourite bulldog –_ wasn't leaving him alone and kept making him cry."

Harry grabbed the balm from the open bag and offered it. Madam Pomfrey thinned her lips in a sneer. She looked at the balm and then towards Tommyboy, setting a hand on his forehead.

"No magic?"

"Magic gives him fever since I was raising him without any." Harry agreed shamefully. "Griphook said that it is normal."

Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"I'll have Severus prepare some balm in a way he won't ask questions." She put in and set Tommyboy back down, just this time out of his playroom. The baby crawled towards Snuffles, patted at his chest until Snuffles laid down and then laid over him, falling quick to sleep and Snuffles set a protective head over Tommyboy's back. "He is your Heir all right, Potter."

Harry snorted.

"Snuffles' head is almost as big as Tommyboy's body…"

"All the Grimm would need to do would be to open its mouth." The Healer agreed as she approached Harry and took a good look on his eyes. "Finish your chocolate. I'll have the house elves send you food."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

The woman nodded. Harry was left alone and he struggled to eat his chocolate. A plate with dinner showed up on the table, so Harry sat facing the table and ate his dinner. Harry had just finishing boiling some apples and was smashing them when the door opened and Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Boiled apples?"

"I didn't bring any food besides the milk powder and Hagrid has no carrots for me to do a carrot soup." Harry argued and sat before Tommyboy. He blew on the spoon and bowl and started feeding his son. "Come on, Sweetie, be a good boy for Daddy please." He begged when Tommyboy turned his head away.

"Not hungry?"

"Antsy from the journey… and he has understood that I'm leaving to sleep away again."

"A'a."

"That's it, Tommyboy, Daddy is here."

When Harry did have to leave, Tommyboy cried nonstop. It broke Harry's heart a little to leave his son with Hagrid and Snuffles as he left with Madam Pomfrey.

"He'll be fine."

Harry looked back at the hut uncertain.

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 3 September 1993

As the rest of the students left, Harry approached Professor McGonagall.

"What is it, Potter?"

Harry took out Griphook's official slip of Harry's emancipation and gave his Professor.

"Do I still need a Hogsmeade's authorization slip?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment, before she returned it.

"You still need the permission from your relatives."

Harry huffed.

"You mean the man who beat me up every single time he had a chance and taught his son from toddler age how to practice Harry Hunting? I might as well not go to Hogsmeade, 'cause I'm never setting foot into that nightmare hole ever again."

Harry turned and left. He went all the way to Hagrid's hut, who smiled back as Harry arrived. Harry passed through and entered. He picked his begging son and moved to sit down on the floor against Snuffles' body.

"Do I wanna 'now?" Hagrid wondered from the doorway as Harry let Tommyboy play with his hands.

"Even though I'm legally an adult, Professor McGonagall still wants my abusive uncle's permission slip to go to Hogsmeade."

"Do yeh wanna me to talk with yer?" Hagrid offered from his location by the open door.

"I just for once would like to stop being treated like an object. I'm the Boy Who Lived… big deal! I'm just a teenager who was mistreated, neglected and abused all his life. All I want is for Tommyboy never to experience the same that I do."

Hagrid glanced behind himself, made an uncertain face back at Harry and stepped out, closing the door behind himself.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Hagrid, is Potter in your hut again?"

"Righ' now he is floocallin' the Goblins." Harry set Tommyboy with Snuffles, who bit Tommyboy's cloth to hold him close. "Gettin' the legal paperwork tha' claims tha' he doesn'' need 'is abusive Dursleys' signatures."

"Hagrid. You know that…"

"I 'now tha' Harry asked fer me help. Tha' he trusted me. After every'un turnin' their back on me las' school year, Harry was the 'unly 'un who stayed by me side."

Harry approached the fireplace and threw floo powder into it.

"Griphook's private office." His face was thrown over and eventually he felt it leave in Griphook's office. The Goblin showed on the other side and raised an eyebrow. {Is it legal to refuse me the permission to go to Hogsmeade if I don't have anyone to turn to as a _'Guardian'_?}

{The Headmaster?}

{Professor McGonagall. But from her convo with Hagrid I suspect so.}

{Where are you?}

{Hagrid's hut with Tommyboy. They're outside.}

{I will be right there.}

Harry returned back and stepped away. He picked the crawling Tommyboy, who Snuffles was holding part of what was left of Tommyboy's shirt. _It was amusing how the massive dog wouldn't hurt the baby for as much as the baby would do to him._ The fire turned green and Griphook came out. He looked at the rag on Snuffles' mouth and then at Tommyboy.

"Trying to keep Tommyboy from following me into the fire." Harry explained.

"I will deal with Hagrid about my sister-husband making a ward around the fireplace." Griphook agreed and left the hut, approaching the arguing duo just out the front door. "Professor!"

"You must be the Account Manager."

"Indeed and had my Family Lord been a known Lord you wouldn't have dared to do what you did in fear of the repercussions!" Griphook threatened.

Harry picked a parchment and wrote a quick letter. Then he picked a shipping box from his shoulder-belt bag and put the rag and the rest of the shirt _– still around Tommyboy –_ inside with the letter. Hedwig entered through the half-open door, Harry gave her the package and she flew off without needing to be told anything.

Harry set Tommyboy on the floor besides Snuffles, which put his muzzle on the boy's lap to keep him trapped _– even though Tommyboy started patting at his head in return._ Harry went to the door and looked outside as Griphook gave Professor McGonagall a run for her money. Hagrid patted his hands clean and went inside, Harry following him. Hagrid closed the door and went to the tap to wash his hands.

"Why's Tommyboy shir'less?" Hagrid asked as the boy pulled at Snuffles' ears, painfully hard.

"He tried to jump into the floo. Snuffles bit the shirt, shredding it accidentally, to prevent him."

"I'll speak with yer Goblin abou' a ward update on the hu'." Hagrid agreed. "I'm cookin' a purée o' carro', potato and lettuce fer Tommyboy. Wanna eat s'un with a steak?"

"I'd love to." Harry agreed and Hagrid grinned back, before starting to skin the potatoes and the carrots. "How do you decide what new food to introduce?"

"I limi' to follow M'dam Pomfrey's rules." Hagrid argued. "Principally with 'im startin' so late at eatin'." He explained before they heard Snuffles whine. "Tommyboy, yeh're hurtin' Snuffles." Tommyboy babbled back. "Jus' caress 'is head. Yeah, like tha'!"

Harry blushed, but nodded thankfully. He went to the bureau where Hagrid kept Tommyboy's clothes and looked for a shirt. Tommyboy by his side practically slapping Snuffles' head as he patted it. _Poor Snuffles…_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HM's POV**_

Helen accepted the package from Potter's owl and opened it. Inside she saw a shredded shirt by _, what she believed to be,_ dog's teeth. She picked the letter as her daughter Rosalie picked the shirt with a gasp at the destroyed cloth.

 _Dear Madam Malkin_

 _Snuffles tried to stop Heir Peverell from jumping into the fire. Is there any cloth I can acquire for him to help at when Snuffles holds him back?_

 _Thanks_

 _Lord H P-P / Heir B_

Helen shook her head knowingly. _Any other parent would've blamed the dog, Lord Potter-Peverell was one of a kind._ She hummed as she looked at the cloth on her daughter's hands, as the Young Witch gaped back. _No shirt acceptable cloth that she knew of would handle that Grimm's teeth…_

She would have to research.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 4 September 1993

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry accepted the package from Hedwig as he sat at the Great Hall with Luna _– the crazy blonde Ravenclaw who everyone else avoided._ He opened the letter first as Hedwig finished his breakfast.

 _Dear Lord P.-P. / Heir B._

 _There's not many clothes which manage not to get shredded, even less at the claws and teeth of a Grimm. Dragonskin cloth being one of those._ (Harry snorted at the idea of a Dragonskin shirt.) _I acquired you a baby harness in Dragonskin. You pass it over his arms from the back and belt it over his chest. I added the leash on the back for your dog to be able to bite that instead. Hopefully that will work and not hurt Heir Peverell._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Helen Malkin_

Harry stored the package on his messenger bag, always by his hip, and returned his attention towards Luna, who had been explaining him about Wizardry World's cultures all over the world.

 **–FDEiB–**

Monday, 6 September 1993

Then come Monday and Professor Lupin _– the new DADA Professor –_ took them down into the Professors' office. As every student faced the Boggart, Harry tried to think what was it that he most feared. _He just couldn't think what it could be…_

Then, finally, the Boggart fell in front of him. It shaped into Tommyboy sitting on the floor, Snuffles laying by his side _– blood falling from his fur._ Tommyboy had a shaped-lightning scar on his forehead and was wailing his eyes out. Harry stepped forward and the baby crawled back. Harry stepped forward again, his eyes watering and Tommyboy cried, crawling away from him in fear. Then Tommyboy and Snuffles shaped into a white ball, which Professor Lupin _Riddiculled_ into a balloon and back into the cupboard.

"What the…?" Malfoy being the first to snap.

Harry turned around and run. He run down the stairways and down the corridors, down the grounds and pass the gardening Hagrid. He run inside the hut, where an alive Snuffles was catching every toy and return it to the throwing Babyboy. Harry run to his son, picked him up and held him close, starting to cry.

 **–FDEiB–**

Hagrid set a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as he laid on his side on Hagrid's bed with Tommyboy on his arms, Tommyboy on the wall side. Harry looked up through foggy glasses from crying.

"Professor Lupin told me."

"You should have seen his face. He was so repulsed. So afraid… and Snuffles was just laying dead besides him. It was… Tommyboy was me. With my scar and a dead body by the side of who had given their life to protect him."

Hagrid sighed as Harry started bawling his eyes out again.

"I'm puttin' the kettle by the fire. Make sure it doesn'' burn as I ge' M'dam Pomfrey." Hagrid warned.

Harry nodded as he shivered in his panic attack. Hagrid set up a kettle and then left. Snuffles was sitting beside the bed, his head on the bed and looking back with a sad look.

A howler was brought in by Hedwig and Harry opened it uncertain, only for a male voice start to speak.

 _{Let me get this across: I will never in anyway ever harm you, your mutt or my son in any way!_

 _{Frankly, **Peverell!** I was raised in an orphanage by abusive Muggles, do you think I would hurt my own son? That I would steal him from the only father figure he knows? From you?_

 _{As you said before: I am his Papa, but Jacob does not know me, Peverell. You_ 'are' _his Dad._

 _{That – by all means – mean that you and Jacob are under my protection. Either it be from Filthy Muggles, from the Light people or from the Knights of Walpurgis.}_ The hut's door opened.

 _{And really? Do you really believe I would curse my own son? Do you have that so low trust in me?}_

Harry looked at the door, at Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid, who stared back as the howler shredded itself.

"Was tha'…?" Hagrid started as he moved towards the kettle.

"Tom Riddle." Harry agreed. "Voldemort."

Madam Pomfrey approached and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Was it the first letter?"

"I sent him a polaroid picture of Tommyboy twice." Harry argued. "That's all of our conversation. Hedwig is our only contact. I know his soul is inside Hogwarts even if it's not full, but that is all I know."

Hagrid huffed and set a mug of hot cocoa in Harry's hands.

"He's righ', though." Harry looked up from the mug towards the other. "Tom I 'new would never hur' 'is own child. Canno' speak abou' the monster he become, bu' _'Tom'_ wouldn''."

"I wasn't thinking about the fear… it just shifted into _'that'."_ Harry argued embarrassed.

"Which only means that it is your deepest fear." Madam Pomfrey agreed. "Did you make Young Riddle cry himself to sleep?" She reprimanded.

Harry blushed and the Healer swapped the back of his head.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Harry's third-year**

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV –Meeting Snuffles and Tom–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,315

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Meeting Snuffles and Tom–**

Saturday, 16 October 1993

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry become the joke of the entire school. _Turning into a wimp at the sight of his own toddler-self…_

Harry sighed and every day more he spent with Tommyboy at the hut or at the library with Luna doing homework or research on whatever new list that Tom had owled him. Eventually, Neville was the only male in his school year who he could support. Occasionally _, really occasionally,_ Hermione would join Harry and Luna and help them locate whatever subject they were looking for at that time.

Harry woke yet again from another nightmare and left the dormitories. He was just arriving the portrait when the twins grabbed him. Harry frowned at them as they took his invisibility cloak away from him. They signalled for silence and then showed an old parchment. Harry looked at it and then raised an eyebrow. Fred grabbed his wand.

" _I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good!_ "

Harry frowned as the parchment started showing letters.

 _Mr Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail welcome you to the Marauders Map._ Harry glanced up at the grinning twins and they showed a dot. Harry saw then three dots with names. _Harry Potter_ , _Frederick Weasley_ and _George Weasley_.

"Is this…?" They both nodded. They moved the parchment around until Harry saw Hagrid's hut. _Rubeus Hagrid_ was moving back and forth with a _Jacob Peverell_ with him. Inside the hut was also someone named _Sirius Black_. "How long have you two…?"

"We suspected something was up when you went to your Muggles last winter" – "and you weren't talking with us any longer so we couldn't ask," – "but we couldn't possibly imagine it meant your own baby."

Harry blushed.

"Don't…"

Both huffed, then they pulled the cloak over the three of them _– if the cloak could hide a 'baby' Dragon plus Harry and Hermione, it could hide all three of them._ They left the common room, descended the seven floors to the grounds and all the way to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked and Hagrid peeked outside, with a troubled look. Harry pulled the cloak over his face and Hagrid let them in with an obvious relieved look.

"Yeh shouldn'' be ou' here. With the mass murderer and…"

"I couldn't sleep." Harry argued and picked his whimpering baby.

Harry glanced at the seating Snuffles, who was staring at the twins. _Sirius Black… could only be Snuffles._

"How did yeh two found ou'?" Hagrid asked the twins.

"Please…" – "our Harrikins is even worse than you" – "at keeping secrets."

Harry blushed, but smiled as the duo approached and awed at Tommyboy.

"So this is the famous Jacob." – "No scar." – "Yep, no scar." – "No black hair." – "Yep, it's dark-brown." – "No green eyes." – "Yep, they're grey."

Harry snorted and Tommyboy giggled.

"People heard my Boggart was a baby, saw the scar and immediately assumed it was me." He argued. "And it's Jake Tommyboy. Only his Papa calls him Jacob."

"Tommyboy after 'is Papa _– who hates 'is own name._ " Hagrid agreed as Tommyboy finally fell asleep.

"Tommy" _– "boy" Harry amended, making the two grin –_ "it is." Both Fred and George agreed.

Hagrid glanced at Harry, who sat down by the kitchen table with Tommyboy in his arms.

"Another nigh'mare with the Boggar'?" Harry nodded. "Yeh go' Tom's letter. He used Magic Words. He really won'' touch yeh or Tommyboy when he ge''s a body."

"The one Tommyboy run away from wasn't his Papa." Harry argued. "It was from his Daddy. It was from me that the Boggart was running from."

Hagrid passed a hand through his beard and hair with a groan.

"Yer fear is tha' Professor Dumbledore persuades yeh to kill yer kid 'cause o' 'is Papa."

Harry's eyes watered, a paw appeared on his lap and he looked down to realize that Snuffles had approached and sat at his feet. Instinctively, Harry freed one hand to pat his head _, only to remember that this was actually an Animagus…_

Hagrid sighed and stood.

"Yeh wouldn'' and yeh wanna 'now why, Harry?" Harry looked up at the half-Giant as the other picked his crossbow. "'Cause Tommyboy is 'yer' son. He migh' be the Yeh 'Now Who's biological kid, bu' he is yers. Yeh raised 'im. Yeh named 'im. Yeh nurtured 'im. A family doesn'' end in blood. Jus' look at the Dursleys!" Harry smiled thankfully. "I have rounds to make."

"We'll watch over Tommyboy." Harry agreed. "And Hagrid?" Hagrid stopped by the door and looked back. "Next kid will be named Ruby if it's a girl."

Hagrid smiled behind his beard and his eyes watered.

"I believe Yeh 'Now Who wouldn'' like tha' very much." He argued and they all laughed.

Hagrid left and Harry sighed, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"You Know Who's kid?"

"His biological name is Tom." Harry agreed. "Potters have a legal claim on both Potter and Peverell inheritances." The twins nodded. "But Voldemort apparently is both a Slytherin and a Peverell, which by all means gives me a right to legally claim the Dark Lord's kids. Every single kid he has I can steal to myself under Blood Rights law."

"And as he is an outlaw he can't legally do anything." Fred put in and Harry nodded. "That's smart…" – "but also explains why you are so afraid to lose Tommyboy." George argued.

"What if he grows up to hate me? What if he follows his Papa's footsteps…? What if he wants to 'meet' him?" Harry looked down at Tommyboy as he moved on Harry's lap. "What if Voldemort takes him away and he grows up without remembering me like I don't remember my own parents?"

"Well… it's more probable that you'll do your best to grow Tommyboy right." Fred argued. – "Besides, there's no place in this or the afterlife where someone would be able to hide if said someone dared to harm the Boy Who Lived's son." – "Even if that someone is You Know Who." – "AKA 'Tom' Senior."

Harry smiled thankfully.

"I _'am'_ a little motherhen." He agreed. "I literally blew up my aunt for daring to slap him."

The two laughed hard, only to hide their mouths with their hands at almost waking Tommyboy.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 31 October 1993

Harry left with Snuffles towards Hogsmeade. As the students hurried around the shops, he walked out the town and into the woods. Finally, when he was sure they were alone, he turned towards the Animagus and took out the harness.

"Shift back into your Human form!" He ordered as he stood.

The Animagus didn't even think twice, he shifted and he stumbled as he got used to his humanoid body. _Harry wondered how long the other had been like a dog._

"How did you…?" The older rasped out barely managing to speak after so long as a dog and Harry showed the Marauders Map, only for Sirius Black to shut up at recognizing the empty parchment for what it was. _Maybe he knew the four people who had made it._ "Before you freak out…"

"Do the Goblins know?" Black nodded. "Then explain… fast! Or I'll bloody call the bloody Dementors! Do not even bloody think that I…"

"I'm your godfather. I was framed." Black interrupted him.

Harry put his face in his hands. _Black didn't need to say anything else. They both knew that were the only two lines that mattered._

"Is there any way I can help?"

Two hands showed on Harry's shoulders tentatively, Harry raised his head and looked at his godfather, noting that the older had a string around his neck.

"The new collar that the Goblins had you acquire keeps me in my animal form unless you specifically tell me otherwise. Even who knows I'm an Animagus can't perform an Animagus-shift spell on me _– Remus Lupin has already attempted so._ I'm safe to walk around my family and you have legal paperwork to keep such a massive dog breed around. This way I look after you and your son."

Harry hid the map in his pocket with a nod.

"The twins have to know somehow. They had the map."

"I've a feeling that those two will follow you to the end of the world like I did with James… and Harry?" Harry hummed as Black leaned down on one knee to be closer to his height _(so what? The other was 6'1''!)_. "Tommyboy might be biologically You Know Who's son. But he is yours. I'm biologically a Black, but at 15-year-old your grandparents took me in. The Potters were more my family than my massive amount of uncles, aunts and cousins ever were."

Harry blushed, but smiled thankfully.

"I feel like everyone has been telling me the same."

Black laughed in a bark-like way.

"You are 13-year-old living the life of a grown up." The other argued. "But siriusly, Pup, anything you need and I'll do my best."

Harry smiled thankfully, Black shifted back, let Harry put on him the harness and they returned back. With the massive form of Snuffles besides him no one dared to make fun of him.

 _What was it that Muggles say? Who's scared buys a dog? Well, Harry had the second biggest breed of them all._

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 7 November 1993

On Harry's first Quidditch match _– against Hufflepuff –_ the Dementors striked.

He woke up an hour later in the Infirmary wing. He put his glasses and looked at Neville, Luna, Hermione and his team sitting by his side.

"How did it go?" The group raised a questioning eyebrow. "The match?" He added, making Hermione huff.

"We lost." George put in and Harry noticed that neither Fred nor Oliver were present. "Oliver is drowning himself… he doesn't blame you, though."

"And… my broom?"

The three Chasers shared uncertain looks.

"Well… when you fell…" – "it flew off…" – "into the Whomping Willow."

Harry's eyes grew and accepted the bag from Katie with his old broom. _What was left of it anyway…_

The Infirmary wing's doors opened and he looked to see Fred enter with Snuffles, who ran onto the bed, jumped on it and hit Harry in all the wrong places.

"Snuffles!" He snapped with a humph.

Angelina and Alicia pushed the Animagus out of the bed. The three Chasers and Hermione glared at Fred who limited to smile innocently. Harry saw him holding his arms on an odd angle before his chest. Then Harry realized what Fred was really doing. _Tommyboy was there!_

When Madam Pomfrey forced the group out, Snuffles stayed on the floor by the bed and Fred faced Madam Pomfrey before he left. The Healer approached Harry, closed his bed curtains for privacy and then took the invisibility cloak from the baby, who made grabby hands for Harry. Not once Tommyboy spoke, understanding the need for silence. Harry let her pass him Tommyboy, who leaned carefully the baby onto his arms.

"I'll go fetch your cot from Hagrid's hut."

"My messenger bag has a cosleeper and Snuffles' bed." Harry offered.

"I'll have a house elf send it then."

Madam Pomfrey walked away, leaving them alone and in privacy. Tommyboy touched Harry's face, where Harry suspected he had cuts all over from the fall.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." He argued.

Snuffles scoffed _, obviously believing otherwise,_ and Harry gave him a warning look. Tommyboy's cosleeper was brought in and Tommyboy sat on it as Snuffles sat on his own bed.

A couple hours later while Snuffles was sleeping and Tommyboy kept babbling nonstop, the Infirmary wing's doors opened. Harry frowned and Tommyboy shut up at once, pulling the cloak over himself _– which sure, Tommyboy, lets completely ignore the child bed if there is no baby in it._ A red spell hit Snuffles and Harry hurried for his wand, only to see Ginny enter the privacy of the curtains.

"Do not bother, Harry, it was just a sleeping spell." The girl argued and approached Tommyboy's cot, taking the invisibility cloak away. Harry pulled his son close and the girl scoffed. –You are smarter than that, **_Peverell!–_**

Harry tensed and _, then,_ he knew. Uncertain he let the 12-year-old body of a girl pick Tommyboy and look at him.

"What happened to the real Ginny?"

–Somewhere inside this body's psychic. I am possessing her, not using her body by choice. Which if I had chosen someone I would have picked a male… _female hormones? Are a killer._ – Harry sighed relieved. –Do not worry. I am just a parasite, yet it was the best disguise to stay close to you and Jacob.–

Harry nodded as Tom started to lure Tommyboy to sleep.

–Do you know about Snuffles…?–

–The Weasley twins are not exactly conspicuous about wearing that map that they gave you. Just because you can use an invisibility cloak, does not mean I cannot use other methods.–

–You spied on us.–

–Indeed.–

Harry groaned as Tom set Tommyboy down to sleep and pulled the blanket over him. Then he picked the invisibility cloak and folded it, setting it neatly over the bedside table.

–If I just start hanging with Ginny…–

–Do not worry. Last thing I want is to make the old fool suspect anything.– Tom argued. –Has your Muggles hurt Jacob?–

–Yeah. That's why I run with Jake.–

Even in Ginny's body, the brown eyes turned red in anger before Tom restrained himself.

–You are not…–

–Not even in nightmares.– Harry agreed, not needing the other to order him.

–Good. I will find you a location for you to go with Jacob during the holidays. You cannot stay with Rubeus during the summer or stay at the Leaky Cauldron like you did last time.–

–I…–

–I may be a teenage version of Voldemort but I still have contacts!– Harry held back his argument as the female body snapped at him just like Voldemort had done in his first-year.

Tom passed a finger through Tommyboy's face once more then turned to leave.

–It's Death Eaters.– Tom stopped by the entrance of the curtains and looked back. –Voldemort's followers are called Death Eaters. I looked.–

Tom sneered.

–That is what the media calls them. They are actually Knights of Walpurgis.–

Tom pointed Ginny's wand on himself, disillusioned himself _– herself? –_ and then a yellow spell hit Snuffles. Just as Snuffles started to wake up, Harry heard the Infirmary wing's doors close.

"You can shift." Sirius was fast to shift and accepted the offered wand confused. "Bathroom by the corner, take advantage and take an actual shower. Bring my bag and shift some of my clothes to fit you. We'll buy you some and a wand later."

Sirius sent him a thankful look, grabbed the messenger bag and run off. _With him in his Human form it was less chance of him noticing that someone had been there…_

 **–FDEiB–**

Monday, 18 April 1994

Harry glared at Professor Snape as he took badly Gryffindor's win of the Quidditch Cup on the first weekend after Easter Holidays and had the next day let out that Professor Lupin was a Werewolf.

 _Best DADA Professor ever!_

 _And the preconceived man had just…_

Harry groaned. _He hated Snape!_

Harry stood and left the Great Hall as the other smirked at the empty spot on the head table. Harry went down into Hagrid's hut and took Tommyboy from his laying position over Harry's godfather's back.

"Professor Snape let out about Professor Lupin's furry problem. He was fired."

Snuffles growled so loud that Tommyboy woke up. Harry was just about to go calm down the 2-year-old boy, when Hedwig entered. Harry gave Snuffles the permission who shifted and picked Tommyboy so Harry could accept the letter.

 _Diagon Alley. Loft over the Scribbulus Writing Implements shop. Right next to the Leaky Cauldron's entrance._ Harry glanced at Hedwig and noticed a necklace with two keys tied to her paw. _It has not been used in decades from what I realised, but that is the house that my other-self bought after graduation. Do not worry: Professor Dumbledore never found it (I checked) and my other-self would never set foot into such a cheap place again willingly._

Harry threw the parchment into the fireplace and released Hedwig from the keys. He grabbed the keys by the string and set it on his own neck as Sirius entertained Tommyboy in apology for waking him up from his nap.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 25 June 1994

Harry set Tommyboy on Snuffles' back and pulled the invisibility cloak over them. The three left the train carriage, they passed by the twins _– who nodded back –_ and Harry took out his school robe, storing it in his messenger bag before they entered the Muggle World and went into incognito. They went into a dead alley besides the station and Sirius shifted into Human _– after Harry told him to –_ before side-apparating them into a dead alley of Diagon Alley. Sirius shifted again and they hurried towards the alley besides the Scribbulus Writing Implements shop. Harry took out the string with the keys, looked at the number on the key and then the door with the number 7, before he tried to use the biggest key. They entered and Harry locked the door. Noticing it had a set of stairs and then one single door, Harry nodded at Snuffles, which was enough apparently to allow him to shift. With an eager Tommyboy in his arms, Sirius and Harry climbed the stairs to the only door and Harry unlocked it. Both entered and Harry locked it, before hanging the keys back on his neck.

"It's small. Cosy." Sirius put in as he looked around. "In a sirius need of a good cleaning, though."

"Papa did mention it had been decades since someone stepped foot inside." Harry agreed. "You take care of any Dark objects and Creatures, I clean and mop?"

Sirius nodded, set Tommyboy down with his snake plushy and then took out his wand _– that they had managed to highjack for him –_ and started looking around. Harry looked for the mop, broom and feather duster, before he started. First the bedroom, then the bathroom and, when he was done, Sirius was holding Tommyboy by the bathroom's entrance.

"Harry, Tommyboy needs to eat before bed."

Harry nodded and used a Scorgify on himself. He picked Tommyboy and left the house, Snuffles following them. They went to the Leaky Cauldron, where Toothless Tom was fast to sit them at the usual corner.

"Dinner for two… and something for Snuffles, please." Harry asked and Toothless Tom smiled back before he went to warn his wife.

Harry smiled at Tommyboy as he eagerly waited for his dinner. _Nothing fazed the toddler. As much as they moved, he just accepted it in a stride._

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **PP's POV**_

Tired from running away from Hogwarts _– from Padfoot –_ Wormtail stopped to take a breather. He was hungry, tired and thirsty.

Wormtail looked at the inn before him and groaned. He stole some Muggle bills from a passing Muggle and then shifted, shape-shifting his clothes. He entered and asked for a meal.

Peter never expected _– all the way from Albania –_ to find a fellow British… and a Witch at that.

Groaning, he was forced to kidnap her and bring her with him. He had no idea where he was going. But he couldn't leave the Witch alive to tell anyone that he was alive.

Then…

He found the Dark Lord's soul.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

If any of you noticed that Harry uses Jake when talking with Tom, then congrats, because that will be even more obvious when Voldemort regains his body.

Next chapter: **Three Wizards Tournament**

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –Three Wizards Tournament–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,420

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–** **Three Wizards Tournament** **–**

Sunday, 26 June 1994

 _ **HJP's POV**_

As Harry cleaned the makeshift living room / dining room / office, he found a bookcase filled with books. As he cleaned each one he found one in Ancient Runes named Tales of Beedle the Bard. Harry opened it to realize after some trying that it was a book with magical children stories. He smiled and set it on the teatable by the armchair. Finally, Harry entered the kitchen _– which was obvious to tell that it had been used as a potion lab instead –_ and started cleaning. Only for Tommyboy to climb out of a cabinet.

"Sirius!" He shrieked before he could think.

The man came running, looked at the toddler and pointed his wand at Boggart Tommyboy, which morphed into an older Harry without scars or green eyes. Harry run out the kitchen, not being able to stay in there. Sirius returned a while later as Harry paced and was unable to stay still.

"Done. All Creatures."

"That's what you said last time!" Harry argued, feeling panic-sweat rolling down his head and knowing he was emotionally hurting Sirius, but… "I can't… I…"

"Tommyboy, get Granddad Daddy's bag." Tommyboy _– that Harry hadn't noticed had been looking at him the whole time he paced –_ run to get it from the bedroom and Sirius took a chocolate frog from the inside, which he forced Harry to eat. Only when Harry stopped being unable to stay still did Sirius turn towards Tommyboy. "What about you and Granddad play around as Daddy takes a calming bath?"

Tommyboy nodded.

"Daddy bath." Tommyboy babbled.

Blushing, Harry let Sirius set up the bathtub in the bathroom with some kind of potion.

"I…"

"I know." Sirius agreed. "And I'm sorry. I should have been more thorough."

Harry lowered his head embarrassed as Sirius finished setting up a bath filled with bubbles.

"Thank you."

Sirius smiled back, only for them to hear Tommyboy calling _«Gwanda!»._

"I better go see what he wants to play at. Hopefully it won't be throw and catch again. My dog legs are still exhausted from last time. How can a toddler throw toys for two hours nonstop without getting tired or bored? Not to mention his arm's muscles!"

Harry chuckled, only to realize he was shaking and crying. As soon as Sirius left, he undressed and entered the bathtub. He groaned as he felt his body submerging under the warm medicated water after the panic scare he just had.

 **–FDEiB–**

Griphook raised an eyebrow at seeing Harry arrive the office for their booked meeting.

"Has something happened?"

"There was a Boggart in the house. Already took a bath with a muscle relaxant potion and ate a chocolate frog."

Griphook looked back for a real long time, before he nodded.

"You look dead asleep."

"I haven't been sleeping." Harry argued as he accepted the quill to start signing the usual parchments. "I just can't seem to sleep well since I first faced that Boggart in September. Not even Dementors leave me like this and they used to make me faint."

"You have found a way to deal with the Dementors, have you not?"

"Professor Lupin taught me the Patronus spell." Harry agreed.

"But you cannot deal with a Boggart, can you?" Harry shook his head. "That is why the Dementors do not affect you as much: You know you can face them. But you cannot face your biggest fear."

"Losing Tommyboy."

Griphook accepted back the parchments.

"Where is the loft?"

"Over Scribbulus Writing Implements shop, just besides the Leaky Cauldron. The dead alley besides it. Number 7."

"I will pay you a visit with my sister-husband who is a Wardmaker." Harry nodded thankfully. "Your robes are getting short, you need a new glasses prescription and you need a wand holster."

Harry looked at his arm sleeves and then nodded.

"I'll pass by Madam Malkin with Tommyboy afterwards." Harry agreed. "How much can I actually spend?"

"Lord Peverell, as long as I make you make money I win money. So long as you have me dealing with your accounts you have income regularly."

Harry blushed.

"I understand nothing of the accounts." He argued, signalling the paperwork.

"Legally a Goblin cannot own a company and take care of it _(except Gringotts)_. Even if I would try to cross you, I would be immediately found. Besides, at the way the Potions Company is making even if you would only win 20% and give me the other 70%, it would still be enough to sustain you and Heir Peverell."

Harry hummed surprised.

"Potions company?"

"Late Lord Fleamont Potter _– your father's father –_ was a Potion Master who invented a lot of great potions." Griphook agreed. "I will have my wife get ready a Potter Grimoire book for me to bring when I will visit you at the new location with my sister-husband." Harry nodded, standing. "Who does the house belong to legally?"

"Lord Slytherin."

Griphook looked up from the paperwork he was filling with Harry's new address and then back at it again.

"Smart thinking. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore would look for you in there."

"I know." Harry agreed and left the office. "The problem will be when Papa really wins his own body."

 _Harry had a feeling that it was just a question of time before Voldemort would regain his body and come for him. For Tommyboy._

Sirius was reading the Ancient Runes' fairy-tale when Harry arrived.

"Griphook will come over later. Update the wards." Sirius nodded as Tommyboy jumped from the couch and run towards Harry. "Apparently I've grown this past year." The teen showed his sleeves. "He told me to get new robes, new glasses and a wand holster."

"Do you have enough to keep buying clothes for you and Tommyboy every summer?"

"According to Griphook: Even if he'd only give me 20% of the income from my grandfather's Potions Company, I still would have enough to sustain me and Tommyboy."

"With a Goblin running the company… doesn't surprise me." Sirius snorted. "That's someone who doesn't let the company go into ruins."

"He was the one who started doing it. I just sign what he gives me."

Sirius gaped back.

"You have an Account Manager… and you didn't ask for it?"

"Griphook was the Goblin who took me my first-time to my trust fund. His King wasn't happy that he didn't notice I had been neglected and that was the first day I heard of magic." Harry shrugged before grabbing his son by the armpits and brought him up into the air. "Look who's flying! Fly, Tommyboy, fly!"

"Fwy!" Tommyboy agreed, his arms to his sides happily.

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 1 September 1994

Sirius didn't take it out on Harry when he was incapable of returning to the kitchen _– even after Griphook and Blogsur guaranteed that everything had been taken care of –_ so they went down for meals at the Leaky Cauldron every day. Mrs Leaks even had a bowl ready with whatever leftover food for Snuffles every time.

They had a pattern. A happy pattern.

Even when during the Quidditch Championship there was a Death Eater attack _– with black robes, masks and everything –_ their happiness wasn't lowered down. Hagrid came to see him at the Leaky Cauldron plenty of times, Tommyboy running into his arms happily. One of those days, Hagrid brought a child broom for Tommyboy to fly on. Harry let Sirius supervision Tommyboy instead of himself when the toddler used it.

Harry had almost had an aneurism just picturing Tommyboy doing half the flying stunts that he did. Which had made Sirius laugh and say that he was so totally his own Mum.

When September came and they had to return to Hogwarts, Harry had a bad feeling. Tommyboy was used to riding Snuffles' back, so when they arrived the Hogsmeade station Harry just set him on the massive dog's back under the invisibility cloak. They _– Harry, the twins, Neville and Luna –_ climbed a carriage and _, arriving the castle,_ Snuffles walked away into the hut where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him. The Healer let the dog inside before entering and closing the door. They entered Hogwarts and the Great Hall, Luna heading to her own house table.

 **–FDEiB–**

Monday, 31 October 1994

Harry was babysitting Tommyboy during Samhain night. He knew every student _– even from the two other schools –_ were at the Great Hall right now. Still, Harry had started to celebrate the Wizardry Holidays with Tommyboy and that meant no Halloween. Just Samhain.

Sirius looked away towards the door, shifted and grabbed Tommyboy by his harness from Harry's arms and hid him under the bed, Fang immediately joining at hiding Tommyboy with its body. Harry heard a knock, pulled the invisibility cloak over the cot and went to open the door to see the three Headmasters, Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman. Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey behind them after closer inspection.

"Mr Potter, why aren't you at the Great Hall?" Mr Crouch asked.

"I celebrate the Samhain." Harry argued. "I spent here my lunch break and been here since I left Transfiguration at half past three."

"I had told yeh all tha'!" Hagrid argued.

The Ministry members glared at Hagrid before returning towards Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire or ask someone to do it for you?"

Harry frowned at the question.

"No, why would've I? I don't want to enter."

"Your name just left the Goblet of Fire." Madam Pomfrey put in as she bypassed the men and _– even bigger than Hagrid –_ woman to enter the hut.

"Wha…? But I don't want to participate!"

"I'm afraid the rules are clear." Mr Crouch argued. "You have to participate."

Harry groaned. He nodded at the Healer _– who pretended to start cleaning the ritual's locations and blowing up the candles –_ and left with the three Headmasters and two Ministry guys. He passed through the Great Hall into the office behind the head table. Three students were already there. _A blonde for Beauxbâtons. The famous young Bulgarian Seeker for Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff for Hogwarts. Then… there was Harry._

"Zo, we can go?" The female asked.

Harry glanced at the Headmasters as Professor Moody approached and set a hand on his shoulder, giving him a _'you are not alone'_ vibe. He felt thankful for that because he had no idea what was going on. _Even Professor McGonagall was being anything but helpful. All because last two school years he stopped being Professor Dumbledore's Pet Boy. Stopped wanting to have anything to do with the war._

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry arrived the common room to be emerged by the celebrating Gryffindor house. Harry groaned as the twins pulled him over their shoulders.

"Stop it, you two!" He groaned.

"Our Harrikins is all grown up." – "Being emancipated allows him to participate!"

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire! I don't want it!" Harry shouted and that shut up the partying. "I'm already attempted at life enough times. I don't need a deadly tournament to join the mix of _'let's try to get Harry Potter killed by the end of the school year'_!"

Fred and George leaned Harry down, suddenly self-conscious.

"Harry…"

"A million Galleons? If I win they'll go to you. I don't need them! Fame and Glory? I'm already bloody famous and if I don't already have glory I won't win it in a bloody school tournament!" Harry turned and headed to the dormitories. "Really not up for it!" He snapped when he was followed.

When Harry turned, he saw _'Ginny'_ closing the door after himself and shutting up the shouts downstairs.

"This has my other-self's hands all over."

"I suspected. Hence why I don't feel like celebrating." Harry agreed embarrassed that the one who came to calm him down had to be Tom. "If… if I need help with the Tasks?"

Tom nodded.

"Now go to bed. Your magic is all over."

Harry blushed, but nodded. Tom turned around and left. _Harry wondered, as he changed into his PJs, how the other managed to came without the entire house seeing it. And, if they had, what they thought of it._

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 11 November 1994

Harry was taken out of Charms class for a wand measure. The other three Champions were already there, as was Griphook. Harry approached the Goblin and ignored everyone else.

"Were you even informed with time?"

"Just now." Harry argued. "I take it that you brought a pack of scrolls for me to sign?"

"Time is money." Griphook agreed, making the 14-year-old male snort.

"Mine I gather."

"Indeed." Griphook agreed amused and Harry had to hold back his laugh.

Harry looked back at the others looking back with murderous looks for joking around with a Goblin, as Ollivander measured their wands.

"And finally, Mr Potter."

Harry offered his arm and pushed the robe's sleeves up, showing his wand holster. Ollivander slowly and carefully untied the wand, before measuring it.

"Oh my… a wand holster!" A blonde woman with a crocodile-skin bag claimed.

"Dare to even speak to or to interview my Lord, Skeeter, and you will visit your father with a permanent stay faster than you can say _Azkaban."_ Griphook snarled.

"Lord?"

"Lord Potter-Peverell is the last of the Potter's bloodline. As he is emancipated, he became a Lord at the tender age of 11. You may quote me." Griphook agreed. "You may also quote that his former Magical Guardian _– the Hogwarts Headmaster –_ never taught him of magic, of being famous, of his Heir inheritance or that he was his Magical Guardian."

Skeeter quickly noted it down on her parchment, then smiled at Griphook.

"Always a pleasure to do jobs with Goblins."

"If you write anything extra, you will see how _'pleasant'_ that is."

Harry watched amused as the woman sneered. Ollivander returned the wand to its location. The man amused as he obviously recognized the holster as a special case for child-protected, besides the being stolen against Harry's will or while he was unconscious. _The wand would always jump from his hand to its holster and – if needed – from the holster to Harry's hand. If someone stole it against his will, they'd lose the wand as it would return into the holster instantaneously._

"A good specie of its kind. Well taken care of. And I have to give my congratulations at Madam Malkin. That is a splendid wand holster."

"Sure wasn't cheap." Harry agreed, making the Wandmaker laugh.

Then Skeeter demanded for pictures, so Harry approached the other Champions as he pulled his robe's sleeves down and over the wand holster and his new glasses _– that couldn't be summoned, broken or picked up by under 7-year-old –_ up his nose.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 20 November 1994

1 AM

 ** _TMR's POV_**

Tom was leaving the second-floor females' lavatory when he suddenly was grabbed by nothing and pulled up into the third-floor, before a one-eyed statue of Gunhilda and heard a voice mumble _«Dissendium»._ The statue got out of the way and both entered the secret passageway. As soon as they were inside, Harry took out his invisibility cloak, a toddler by his side and started striding back and forth. Tom let him as the toddler allowed Tom to pick him up.

"Has something happened to Black?" He wondered as he held his son, who as always looked back uncertain.

"No, he's fine." Harry argued as he pulled at his own hair.

–Daddy scawy.– Jacob whispered and Tom could not help the smile at the fact that his son would speak in Parseltongue with him.

"Hagrid showed me in the last hour that the First Task is gonna be a Dragon. A blo…" Harry obviously held back for Jacob's sake. "A huge full-fledged which breaths fire Dragon."

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"What do you have to do?"

"Pass through it and collect a golden egg from its nest."

"So it is females…" Tom hissed angrily. "Dragonesses are quite protective of their nests. Even if moved around."

"No shit!"

"Watch the language!" Tom snapped and Harry obviously bit back his retort. "How many Dragonesses?"

"Four. One for each." Harry supplied and sat on the floor of the secret passageway. "It's a Swedish Short-Snout, a Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail."

"I will look up on each one." Tom agreed as Harry's freak out changed into panic and he started shivering. –Hold your Daddy. He needs a hug, Jacob.–

Jacob was all too happy to straddle Harry's lap and hug the older close.

"What do I do, Tom? I can only bring my wand with me!"

Tom inspected the wall, did a quick _Scorgify_ and then leaned against it as the other teenager sat on the dirty floor at Tom's feet with their son in his lap. _At the least Jacob was not directly on the floor. Only Salazar knows when the last time had been that these corridors had been washed…_

"What are you good at?"

"Flying." Harry grumbled into Jacob's hair. "Sirius suggested transfiguring a stone into a Creature to distract the Dragon."

Tom shook his head, only to huff at the ginger hair getting in the way. _Not for the first time he almost felt inclined to cut it short, even if it would mean a whole summer listening to the Weasley matron and all school year getting letters over how horrible 'she' looked like that, like the Witch did with her older and already off-age son just because he had long hair._

"If it is a nesting female Dragon, a distraction will not work. Stunning does not work either; their skin is beyond powerful." Harry whimpered. "Ever tried _Accio?"_

Harry raised his chin from the falling asleep toddler's top of head, which was against Harry's chest.

"Should I?"

"It is a Summoning Spell." Tom offered. "I will find it at the library and then I will give you the book."

"Thanks…?"

"Dragons have wings, Harry, and _– even if I hate the game –_ I know that you have the fastest broomstick model in the world."

"Make her fly?"

"Make her fly. Make yourself a target. Make her hunt you." Tom shrugged. "As soon as you manage to catch the egg, they will step forward and will stop the Dragoness. That is their job."

Harry obviously stopped shaking. Finally calming down.

 **–FDEiB–**

Monday, 21 November 1994

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Cedric!"

Cedric leaned away from his group of friends and approached. Harry nodded at Neville and Luna who left him to talk with the seventh-year Hufflepuff alone.

"What is it?"

"Dragonesses." He offered and Cedric frowned. "The First Task." Harry added.

Cedric looked around to make certain they were unheard.

"You certain?" Harry nodded. "How…?"

"Doesn't matter. I know for a fact that Madame Maxime knows… and I saw Professor Karkaroff walking into where they keep them, so both the other Champions know."

"Thank you."

"You'd also tell me if it was you." Harry argued and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "Stunning spells only work when performed by a crowd of trained Wizards." He offered.

Cedric's eyes grew, before he nodded and Harry approached Neville. He saw Luna accepting a book from Ginny by the side. The _'girl'_ stuttered at seeing Harry and then walked away, his hair falling back like a whip.

When the three arrived a blind spot Luna slipped the book into Harry's bag, Neville being smartly quiet about it.

 **–FDEiB–**

As Sirius lullabied Tommyboy into sleep with some song about magical stars and Hagrid did his rounds, Harry studied his Charms library book.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius wondered as he set Tommyboy in his cot.

" _'Papa'_ 's proposal for the Dragonesses." Sirius tensed and stared back. "You know that his soul is somewhere at Hogwarts."

Uncertain, Sirius approached and looked at the spell title.

"A Grey Summoning Spell? Not a Dark Spell?"

"My broom."

Sirius' eyes grew and then hid his mouth as he laughed.

"Can't believe You Know Who told you to fly! Everyone knows that he hates heights."

Harry grinned and went back to studying.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I don't know if any of you noticed but each chapter has two point of views: Harry and someone else

Next chapter: **Harry's fourth-year**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –You Know… She Has Nice Skin–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,420

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–** ** _«You Know… She Has Nice Skin!»_ –**

Thursday, 24 November 1994

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry left the Quidditch pitch and entered the Healer's tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting, she checked him as he listened on to the shouts outside.

"Tommyboy?"

"Lovegood and Longbottom stayed with Young Riddle." The Healer offered. "I couldn't today _, nor Hagrid,_ without raising any warning flags."

Harry sat on a chair as she left to go check on another champion. The tent opened and he looked at the entering furious Tom.

"You just had to let yourself be hit!" The other snapped and Harry blushed. –What do you think Jacob will think when he sees that? – Tom took out his _(her?)_ wand and started on healing Harry's Dragon-tail-made wound. –Filthy oversized Lizard. To think she dared to get a hit!–

Harry had a feeling that the Dragoness wouldn't return to Romania. At the least not alive. He stayed still as Tom obviously used Dark healing spells and he could feel the skin stitch back together. Finally, Tom set a hand _(a smooth soft female skinfull hand)_ on Harry's wound and felt around.

"So?"

"Healed. Jacob will not be able to tell the difference." Tom agreed and took his hand away. "Put on the robe and go to the front. They will be giving points shortly." Harry hurried to obey. "And Harry?"

Harry glanced back, only for Tom to catch a beetle from Harry's hair.

"Oh… thanks."

Tom nodded and, with a smirk _(which looked terrible on Ginny's face)_ , smashed the somehow struggling beetle between two fingers, successfully killing it.

"My pleasure." Tom cleaned his hand on a paper napkin by the side. "You should let your hair grow. It would become more tameable. Less birdnest."

Harry blushed and Tom left, the napkin being stored in his _(her)_ pocket. Harry hurried and then joined the other Champions in the nest. The Dragoness long gone. Harry could hear the twins shouting his name like a cheerleader claque. When Harry looked up for them he found Hermione by the claque's side. The Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lee had a massive poster with _Potter for Minister of Magic_ that Hermione had obviously enchanted to change colours.

Harry laughed. Hard.

"In last with 29 points is Beauxbâtons' Fleur Delacour." Harry looked at the quarter-Veela. "In third with 30 points is Durmstrang's Viktor Krum. In second with 38 points is Hogwarts's Cedric Diggory." Harry froze as the Harry Potter claque shouted like crazy. _No. Freaking. Way…_ "And in first with 40 points is Hogwarts's Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes immediately found Tom's in the crowd, who rolled his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes in return. _So what that he'd been hurt…? **1st place!**_

 **–FDEiB–**

Hagrid put radio and bought Butterbeer. Harry, Luna, Neville and the twins taking advantage to celebrate the win alongside Tommyboy, Snuffles scoffing amused.

"Dance, Daddy!"

Harry froze and turned towards Tommyboy who raised his arms just as _Can you Dance Like a Hippogriff?_ started on the radio. The twins laughed and Harry mock-glared at them, before he stood, picked up his Heir and started dancing with him in his arms. There was a knock just as the song stopped and they were just swooning to the sound. The entire group froze. Snuffles stood, approached, grabbed Tommyboy by the harness with his mouth from Harry's arms and Neville pulled the invisibility cloak over the two. Hagrid opened the door and they all turned to who it was, to find Professor McGonagall.

"As happy as I am with you, Potter, you all still have a curfew."

They all nodded and Harry sent an apologetic look in Tommyboy's direction, before they were escorted out. Harry with his egg in arms.

When he arrived, he was persuaded by the entire House to open the egg, only for everyone to shrink at a woman's shriek coming from the egg.

By morning Neville gave Harry a parchment.

 _Mermaid's voice. Try underwater._

The two shared looks and Harry went to fetch the egg. The two went to Hagrid's hut and set the egg inside Tommyboy's bathtub filled with water. After opening it and no shriek started, Neville got ready with a quill, ink bottle and parchment. Harry mock-glared at him for the readiness, Sirius watching the two confused as he fed Tommyboy his breakfast.

"Hurry up, Harry. Classes start at 9… with Moody!"

Harry huffed and pushed his head underwater. _It wasn't Neville who had the get-wet shift of their arrangement, after all._

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 19 December 1994

Harry's lips twitched when he realized he'd have to invite someone to the Yulë ball to dance with him _and apparently Hermione and Luna already had someone!_

"Luna, you are going with Neville, right?" Luna nodded and Harry turned towards the twins. "Guys?"

Fred _, as an answer,_ turned around on his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Angelina!" The black girl looked back from her place in the Gryffindor table. "Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Sure." The Chaser agreed with a smile.

Fred grinned back at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, only to turn with a smirk towards George.

"You can't actually be considering that." The other returned. Harry limited to grin and George shrugged. "Good by me."

"At the least I won't have to pretend to make casual talk." Harry argued and George laughed. "«What's your hobbies?» «Oh, you know… the usual: changing nappies and stuff…»" His entire group burst out laughing.

By the side Harry could see _'Ginny'_ bullying _'her brother'_ Ron, who blushed to the tip of his ears and nodded. _Trust Tom to find a victim. After all only if you were over 14-year-old, or going with someone older, could you go to the actual ball. Harry wondered what would happen to the first, second and third-years who couldn't attend the ball…_

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 25 December 1994

Harry arrived the entrance of the Great Hall, only for Professor McGonagall to call him. He nodded at the others, before approaching the Professor by the door of the room where first-years wait before entering for sorting, George following him.

"The Champions enter last and sit at the head table… did I tell you that?" Harry shook his head. "Well, now you know. Where is your date?"

"Right here, Professor." George offered with a dramatic bow.

Professor McGonagall looked at him. At Harry. At George. And then huffed.

"The Champions will initiate the dance, Potter."

"Good thing George likes to dance then. He'll steal the show in no time."

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched into a smile and let them enter the room where the other Champions and their dates were. Cedric was with sixth-year Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang. Fleur Delacour was with a Hufflepuff that Harry didn't remember _, or care enough to know,_ the name. And Viktor Krum… _was that… Hermione?_

"Wow, Hermione. You look stunning." George and Harry approached the duo so they could speak.

Hermione blushed shyly.

"You two actually come together?"

"Harry asked." George agreed and offered his hand at Viktor. "It may don't look so, but Hermione is Harry's sister in everything but blood. You make her cry and Harry'll send every Goblin in the world against you. And trust me; He can do it."

Hermione glanced at Harry surprised, as he gave a dead look at Viktor. Viktor bowed his head at Harry in return.

"I'll do my vezt not to, Lorrd Potterr-Peverrell." He agreed.

"Just Harry." Harry argued and offered his hand. Viktor shook it with a smile. "I heard of your game in the summer. I'm sorry I missed it. Although; _Go Ireland!_ "

Viktor laughed as Hermione groaned.

"You verre grreat vith the Drragon yourrzelf."

"Who gave me the idea of flying regretted it the very next moment." Harry argued and signalled where the Dragoness had hit him. "I _'dared'_ to let the _'lizard'_ 's tail hit me."

Viktor and George laughed and Hermione huffed. Finally they were called and brought into the Great Hall.

"Is that… Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" – " ** _Forget that!_** Potter is with one of the Weasley twins!" – "No way…" – "Is Potter gay?"

–Raise your chin. You are a Lord.–

Surprised at being able to hear Tom, as they passed between the tables towards the head table, Harry raised his chin and straightened his back.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry left the Great Hall and went down into the hut. Before he knew it, a body fell into step besides him. Snuffles was asleep when they arrived _(or stunned again)_. Tommyboy smiled back and raised his hands from his place inside the cot. Tom approached and picked his son as Harry checked the Animagus.

–Just asleep.– Tom argued. –Hello, Jacob. Merry Yulë.–

–Mewwy.– Tommyboy babbled back.

Harry looked at the two interacting painedly. _He wondered what Tommyboy thought the ginger female body before him was. The toddler still knew not to cross 'her'._ Harry sat on a chair and let Tom hold his son.

"Thanks for the Mermaid tip." He put in and Tom nodded back. "By the way; how did I hear you earlier?"

"Parseltongue travels farther than any other language. You can whisper and only snakes or fellow Parselmouths will hear you." Tom explained. "I will look-up proper etiquette books in the library to give Luna or Neville for them to give you."

"Thanks, Tom. Jake, it's late. You need to sleep."

Tommyboy shook his head, holding onto Tom harder.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 31 December 1994

 ** _BC Jr's POV_**

Barty leaned against the side as the Goblet of Fire made the test of who the Champions' special one was. The quarter-Veela's was a Gabrielle Delacour. _Her sister from what the Beauxbâtons Headmistress' Madame Olympe Maxime was saying._

Krum's was his mother and then his father _– which everyone knew the mother was at the hospital and the father was siting by her bedside table –_ so by mutual agreement they put the third name that showed. _The Muggleborn Granger._

Diggory's was Cho Chang in first place. _Not even his parents? He dated the girl for what? A week? Teenagers these days only felt with their lower head!_

Finally, it was Potter's time.

"Jacob Peverell." Professor Dumbledore read from the popping out parchment and immediately the Healer by the side choked. "Poppy?"

"Under 3-year-old." Madam Pomfrey argued _, would Barty dare say amused?_

Professor Dumbledore looked again at the parchment.

"2nd: Sirius Black." Everyone in the room scoffed. "3rd… Tom Riddle?"

This time the Healer started laughing like mad. _Barty wondered if this had anything to do with the toddler in Hagrid's hut,_ Hagrid who also seemed to be chuckling behind his farty beard as he _'coughed'._

"Any 4th?" McGonagall asked by the side, while sending reprimanding looks at Madam Pomfrey.

"No."

"Why not this Riddle boy?" Igor Karkaroff asked.

Severus Snape seemed equally confused.

"Tom has been as good as dead for over four decades." Professor Dumbledore sneered with a raised eyebrow at the Healer.

Barty glanced at the snickering _– usually stoic –_ Pomfrey.

"Juzt put the gingerr and be done with it." Madame Maxime demanded.

Professor Dumbledore nodded with a bow at the tall Witch.

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 24 February 1995

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry accepted the Gillyweed from Neville.

"Did you see Hermione?" He wondered. "Or Luna?"

"Luna's at Hagrid's hut." Neville offered. "Hermione said she'd come…"

Harry sighed and nodded. He approached the other Champions on the shore of the lake. He nodded at Viktor, who nodded back. Then Harry understood as Mr Crouch explained that they'd have to retrieve someone valuable of the bottom of the lake. _Really? And they choose Hermione?_

Harry glanced back at his friends, Fred and George waving back. Then he took the Gillyweed and entered the lake.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry frowned at finding Ron, Hermione, Cho and a blonde girl in the bottom of the lake. He ignored Ron completely, freed Hermione and then swam back into the surface.

As soon as they surfaced, Hermione woke up and the two swam back to the shore together. The twins had towels at ready when they arrived. Harry tensed at seeing a freaked-out Fleur. _No… her sister!_ Harry turned around to return, but George embraced him in a towel and held him back. Then a body surfaced. They all looked to see a head of a shark shape into Viktor's head alongside the blonde girl. In no time Harry freed himself, jumped into water and joined Viktor at helping the girl swim, it being obvious that she couldn't and was freaking out. When they arrived shore, Fleur run to them and held _'Gabrielle'._

"Thank you!"

"Don't vorrry, zomeone had alrready ztolen my prrize." Viktor argued, sending Harry an amused look. "Then again, it'z _'hiz'_ zizterr."

Harry heard the Professors gasp and he left Gabrielle with a quickly French-speaking Fleur. He returned towards his family and let George dry him. Cedric surfaced with Cho not long later.

"Who had they sent down for you?" Fred wondered as Hermione grabbed the towel from him and dried Harry instead of herself, making Harry blush at the motherly action.

"Your baby brother."

The twins choked and then started laughing like mad, holding onto their bellies in pain.

"I warned Professor McGonagall that Ron and Harry don't support each other any longer, but she refused to listen…" Hermione offered.

Eventually the Mermaids brought Ron up into the surface, who glared at Harry like mad until _'Ginny'_ pulled a towel over his face in a clear show of jealousy that Ron had been picked instead of her.

Harry's eyes narrowed when he lost points for not bringing _his_ prize.

"You put hiz zizterr in everrything vut vlood az 'my' prrize!" Viktor snarled at the Headmasters. "Ov courrze he'd vrring herr!"

"Hiz prrize waz the gingerr." Madame Maxime sneered.

"Then next time send a ginger that I bloody care about!" Harry snapped.

"Vezidez, I alzo didn't vrring my prrize!" Viktor snarled. "I vrrought Delacour'z prrize!"

"The points are given." Professor Karkaroff argued in an it's final tone.

Harry rolled his eyes. _At the least he was tied with Viktor in first place._

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry entered the hut with his group of people he really could trust, only for the toddler inside to run into his arms. Hermione gasped by his side.

"Tommyboy, this is Auntie Hermione."

"Hi." Tommyboy waved from Harry's arms shyly.

"Hermione, my son."

"The 'un tha' showed on Harry's prize lis'." Hagrid agreed by the side. "M'dam Pomfrey had a real hard time controllin' yer laughter as well." He then pointed at Snuffles. "Snuffles was second. Can yeh imagine how it would feel carryin' tha' massive dead weigh' body?" Everyone snorted. "And Tommyboy's other paren' was third."

Harry tensed. _Tom? How would he explain that?_

"How did it turn from the three to Ronnikins?" Fred wondered. – "Yeah, everyone knows that they can't speak without shouting." George added.

"Olympe suggested the _'Ginger'._ She mean' 'un of yeh two." Hagrid pointed at the twins, who high-fived making Tommyboy laugh. "Professor Dumbledore pu' Ron."

"Of _'course'_ he did." Harry snapped, only for his eyes to blink. He turned towards Neville to see he had just taken a picture. "Hey!"

"You just won your Second Task in an over 17 only championship." Neville argued.

"I look angry."

Neville showed the polaroid picture. Harry looked to see himself with a grinning Tommyboy. He had been biting his lips and looked obviously angry with his eyes narrowed and almost all black. His hair was a growing mess and wet.

"Daddy, fwy!"

Harry sighed, stored the picture, grabbed Tommyboy under the armpits and raised him up in the air.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 25 February 1995

Harry sat on the sink basin of the second-floor girls' bathroom while Tommyboy ran after the crying Ghost. Eventually, one of the sinks that didn't work opened and _'Ginny'_ climbed out. Tom looked back and then at Tommyboy playing hide and seek with the Ghost.

"Here."

Tom accepted the polaroid picture.

"The last picture?"

"Neville used the last one of the film cassette. I already booked up more, though." Harry shrugged. "Sorry that I'm in it and looking so angry."

Tom caressed the picture, his face feelingless.

"It is fine."

Harry blushed and passed a hand through his growing hair.

"Tomm… Jake was the first name that appeared for the prizes for me." Tom nodded. "My godfather was second."

"Which explains why they were not used." Tom agreed, without looking away from the picture.

By the side Tommyboy shouted: "Foun' yeh!" Only for Myrtle to whine.

Tom's eyebrow did twitch at Tommyboy's language.

"You were the last one." Tom looked up and directly into Harry's eyes. "The third possibility. According to Hagrid: Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop laughing. Professor Dumbledore must think she's to blame."

"Me as in…?"

"Tom Riddle." Harry agreed as Tommyboy's turn to hide came and the boy hid under the invisibility cloak. _"That's cheating, **Jake Tommyboy**!"_

"Mywtwe disappeaw." The 2-year-and-half-old boy argued in a whine.

Harry looked at Myrtle, who shrugged.

"Fine, but don't leave the bathroom. Unlike Granddad I can't tell where you are when under the cloak."

"Yeah, Daddy."

Harry returned his attention towards Tom, who was staring back with dark eyes.

"Why Ronald?"

"Dumbledore's hand. The Beauxbâtons Headmistress suggested George 'cause I took him to the Yulë ball, so…" Harry shrugged. "Although, according to Hagrid she just said ginger."

Tom hummed and looked towards Myrtle, looking around for Tommyboy. Then Harry noticed the black robe from 'Ginny' a little wrinkled on a corner by the knees. Harry smirked, but didn't argue. It was nice to see the two working together.

Eventually, Harry stood from the sink, swiped Tommyboy up into his arms and moved to leave.

"Harry?" Harry looked back at the stuck as a 14-year-old Ghost. "You and your baby are always welcomed in my toilet." The girl offered all flirty.

Harry's face turned deep red and Tom swapped the back of his head, before pulling the invisibility cloak over them and pushed Harry out.

Harry arrived the hut to find the twins already there. They raised an eyebrow at Harry's red face.

"I believe I was just hit on by a teenage female Ghost." Harry put in as he set down the toddler who run to the twins.

The twins' eyes grew and then laughed, Snuffles barking with them.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 _RIP Rita Skeeter – smashed alive_

 _You'll be missed_

Anyway if you don't understand the chapter title, go watch the sixth movie when Ron asks Harry why would Dean date Ginny and you'll understand why I make Harry so transfixed on _'Ginny'_ 's smooth skin in this chapter… _*smirks*_

Question: If Dumbledore had sent Ginny instead of Ron would Harry bring her? Because we see _'Ginny'_ being jealous of Ron so I wonder what you guys think would've happened instead. Would Harry play the Hero like in the books? Or would he bring just one still? And if so, whom?

And who realized that Harry's angry face looks completely different from a perverted point of view? And why _'Ginny'_ was so transfixed with it to the point of caressing it in front of a confused Harry? _*evil grin*_

Next chapter: **Meeting Papa**

~Isys


	8. Chapter VII –'Our Son'–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,878

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **– _«Our Son»_ –**

Saturday, 24 June 1995

 _ **HJP's POV**_

"Kill the spare."

Harry tensed and then a green spell came their way, hitting Cedric straight in the chest _– he should have allowed Cedric to play the gentleman._ From his kneeling position _– thanks to a broken leg and to his forehead pain –_ Harry was pushed back and was tied on a sitting position to a headstone. At the least Wormtail couldn't steal Harry's wand as much as he tried to and ended up using Cedric's instead. Harry didn't need to be told. He knew what the bundle was. The pain in his forehead was enough tell-tale.

 _He was so dead!_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **TMR's POV**_

Tom glanced at the frantic Professor Moody walking back and forth. _Could this be what he thought it was?_

Then Harry showed up out the labyrinth, crying and holding the dead body of the Hufflepuff Champion. Tom sighed. _So, it was time._

He stood and left the stands, he returned towards Hogwarts _– following Professor Moody, who was carrying Harry into the DADA's office._

Before the old fool could do anything, Tom entered the office. Harry looked back and shook his eyes in a clear _'do not do it'_. _Had Harry not realized it yet?_

Tom pointed his wand at Professor Moody, who fell on a chair and his body started shaking and shaping. Finally, it was a late 30s Wizard before them.

"This is not Professor Moody." Tom argued at Harry.

"How did you…?" The other asked with an almost deranged look.

"You are anything but obvious." Tom sneered at his Knight. Then he took out his first polaroid picture and looked at Jacob in it, remorsefully. _His first Yulë._ Tom set it on the other's hand. "Deliver this to Voldemort from his journal's Horcrux. Tell him that he touches my Harry ever again and I will make him lose a body again." The other looked back confused and Tom glared at him. "Go! Professor Dumbledore is coming!"

The brown-haired Knight of Walpurgis stood and entered the floo. Tom looked at Harry and approached, checking his leg and arm.

–Tom…–

Tom forced Harry to stand, hanged the taller teenager's arm over his shoulders and helped him to walk out the office. Professor Dumbledore showed with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall only to look back surprised.

"A Death Eater… he disappeared into the fireplace when I stopped him from killing Harry." Tom explained. "I…"

"Come on, Miss Weasley. Let's take Potter into the Infirmary wing." Professor McGonagall put in as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape entered the office.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 25 June 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry stayed quiet. Professor Dumbledore had come _– of course he had._ He had demanded to know what happened. So had Aurors. So had the Minister of Magic. Harry had claimed rogue Death Eaters. That was all. Just Death Eaters. Nothing more.

 _Tom… Tom had protected him. Had backed him up against an attack of a Death Eater._

 _Harry was no fool. Tom might have sworn to protect him, but not Voldemort. Voldemort hadn't._

 _'Ginny'_ saving Harry came with the mask. Everyone knew that Ginny had a massive crush on Harry. So the fact that _'she'_ had followed him to school was _'normal'. 'Acceptable'._

No one saw anything _'abnormal'_ with it. And, after leaving Harry in the Infirmary wing, _'Ginny'_ had went back to being _'unable'_ to be in his presence.

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey as she checked his leg and his left forearm. _For some reason his arm's scar had scarred like a Death Mark._

"Tommyboy?"

"Crying for you." Madam Pomfrey supplied. "With the constant visits, you can't have him visit like last time. Even under the cloak."

Harry groaned. _'I'm sorry, Baby. Just a while more, then Daddy'll visit you.'_

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 1 July 1995

Tommyboy refused to leave Harry's arms as soon as they were allowed together again. Their little group rode the train together and Harry wondered _how he'd go to Diagon Alley… and if he'd go at all._

"Before I forget."

Harry took out a coin pulse and threw at the twins. The two gaped back.

"Bu…"

"I told you, if I won I'd give it to you." Harry argued. "Use it on your future shop."

The two shared looks uncertain.

"It's a thousand Galleons, Harry."

"And every time Griphook comes to have me sign paperwork I see a number almost as big as that one being added to my family accounts." Harry argued _, leaving out the part that larges amounts of money were also spent in the company._ "Just don't tell the Goblins it came from me. _Griphook would kill me!_ "

The twins blushed and stored it, uncertain.

 **–FDEiB–**

Griphook and Blogsur were waiting for them at the station. Harry could see a group of people ready to pick him up, so he hurried towards his Account Manager. The two Goblins took hold of him and the dog, before side-teleporting with Goblin-magic into the loft's front door. Harry unlocked, before he opened it and then climbed the stairs to unlock the next door. Tommyboy immediately took out his invisibility cloak and demanded to be picked up. Harry obeyed, while letting Snuffles shift and they entered the loft. He moved to the couches and sat with his son in his arms, not caring about the dust.

"Thanks, Griphook, Blogsur."

"I suspected that issues would arise." Griphook agreed as Blogsur and Sirius cleaned and checked the house. "I put a turn on your letters. Everything will go to Gringotts. Even Hogwarts School's letter will have Gringotts has its address."

"Tom…"

"I will deliver the letters personally."

Sirius grumbled from somewhere in the next room.

"The guy just won his body back and his first action was to attempt to AK you, Harry. He doesn't deserve polaroid pictures any longer."

"I never said that he tried to AK me!" Harry snapped back, only for Tommyboy to start to cry.

The two Goblins snarled in Gobbledegook at Sirius, who held back his reply.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 2 July 1995

Harry accepted the letter from Griphook as Snuffles left to go fetch food from the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Harry_

 _From what I have come to understand: you took in my blood-adopted son, claimed him as your Heir through Inheritance Blood Rights and even have named him._

 _My journal has also informed that he did a Magical Oath that you two and your godfather would be saved, protected and cared for. I have checked and the Oath works both ways. I cannot in any possible way harm you nor order it._

Harry never breathed so relieved.

 _One of my school colleagues has informed me that my journal-self has required for my old loft's keys, which I suspect is where you are staying at with Jacob._

 _You may continue in its location. It is well situated and I have Dark Wards in it to attack anyone who tries to enter without permission or the keys, which cannot be duplicated._

 _This been said, we need to meet and deal with what happened last week._

 _Voldemort_

Harry gave the scroll to Griphook and accepted the work scrolls, starting to sign without even reading what was in them. Griphook read it, stood and went to go open the door so when Snuffles arrived he'd not trigger the wards. When Harry finished, he started writing a reply letter:

 _Voldemort_

 _Griphook – my Account Manager – has hired Blogsur (his brother-in-law) to update the wards with wards of his preference. I've enough to sustain me and Tommyboy and – although I appreciate the permission to stay at the place – I don't need you for anything._

 _Tommyboy's clingy like hell since I was stuck in the Infirmary wing and he couldn't visit me all weeklong because of your attack. We can't leave the loft to go to the Diagon Alley like we did last summer because either your Death Eaters or Dumbledore's people are a lot more tighter this summer. Whenever I try, there's always someone trying to snatch me away._

 _I didn't say anything about you. Only mentioned rogue Death Eaters – plural._

 _I don't care what you do with it. Just stay away from me and my own. I'm Grey in this war. I don't want anything in it._

 _I never did._

 _Avoid sending me a letter back unless that is really mandatory._

 _Harry_

Harry gave Griphook the parchment _– not caring about writing Jake instead of Tommyboy like he always did with Tom; Voldemort had tried to kill him after all –_ , while Snuffles entered with Toothless Tom who brought three tupperwares, three 1,5 litre water bottles and two thermo bottles.

"Harry, Jake."

Tommyboy waved, but refused to leave Harry's chest. Griphook picked the scrolls.

"I will return tomorrow."

Harry nodded and the Goblin left.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Nonsense." Toothless Tom set the three meals and bottles on the table before Harry. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Enough for you two and Snuffles." Harry nodded again. "I will return tomorrow with the next set."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for this."

"I've seen people in my pub looking for you already." The Bartender argued. "Don't worry. Neither me nor my old lady will say anything."

Toothless Tom messed with Tommyboy's hair and left, closing the doors after himself. _Harry felt like a war was already there. That he had already been forced to choose a side._

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 6 July 1995

 _Harry_

 _Dumbledore's people are called Order of the Phoenix's Members. I am not the one tracking you down. If I was: you would not be able to tell so._

 _Order's Members are quite stupid. Follow Dumbledore blindfully without even questioning what he says. What Dumbledore says is law to them. Most of them do not even know what they are really fighting for._

 _May I visit you? Visit my son? **Our** son?_

 _Voldemort_

Harry returned the scroll to Griphook and then glanced at Sirius, who was looking out the window.

"Why don't you visit Lupin?" Harry wondered and Sirius looked back. "It can't be good for your mental health to be here all the time… with us that is."

Sirius bit his bottom lip and looked at Griphook.

"I will watch over them during your absence." Griphook argued and Sirius approached, to which Harry took out his string around the neck and it turned into Snuffles' collar. Sirius shifted and left the loft, collarless. "I better send a fast letter to a certain someone."

Harry nodded and stood with Tommyboy in his arms. Harry moved to the couches, picked the Tales book in Ancient Runes and started reading to his son slowly _(he was still learning!)_ as Griphook welcomed himself out. An hour after the two were left alone, there was a knock. Harry stood, descended the stairs with Tommyboy in his arms and went to look through the peephole to realize it was Voldemort himself. Harry opened the door and climbed again. Voldemort followed him upstairs _, closing the doors after himself,_ and looked around.

"Sirius left, I sent him to Lupin so you could come without me needing to argue with him over your visit." Harry supplied. "Tommyboy, wanna go to Papa's arms for a minute?"

"Daddy."

Harry sighed. _Tommyboy was getting heavy…_

"Daddy needs to go to the loo, Sweetie."

Tommyboy whined.

–Papa knows great child stories.– Voldemort offered in Parseltongue.

Tommyboy's eyes grew. He looked at Voldemort, then at Harry and then raised his arms towards Voldemort, who picked him up. Harry left the two and hurried to the bathroom. _He really needed to take a leak…_

When he returned, Voldemort was sitting on the armchair with Tommyboy on His legs and telling him a fairy-tale that He probably heard in one of His travels. Tommyboy was staring at His face vividly. Eventually, after Harry ate his lunch directly from the tupperware, Tommyboy passed out from exhaustion.

"Do you have tea?" Voldemort asked as he stood and moved to the bedroom to go set Tommyboy down.

"I don't have food… besides the ones that the bartender Tom Leaks brings daily." Harry signalled the three tupperwares (two of them empty), the water bottles and the thermo bottles (also empty). "I can't enter the kitchen." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Panic attacks."

"Why?"

"My Boggart is Tommyboy. Refusing me. Afraid of me. There was one in the kitchen when we first moved in."

Voldemort nodded and snapped two fingers together. A female house elf popped in, brought tea and popped out.

"We can look into it another day." He offered. "Jacob has heard Parseltongue before."

"Tom." Harry offered. "And I also speak it, but I can't control or tell when I am speaking it _– although I learnt to learn difference when someone else is speaking it._ " He shrugged and accepted the tea.

Harry glanced at the teacup between both his hands. _He couldn't believe Voldemort, of all people, was serving him tea._

"You are a Parselmouth?"

"Dumbledore said _– after Lockhart's arrest in my second-year –_ that you passed some powers into me and that was why _– for a while –_ everyone believed I was the Heir of Slytherin." Harry argued with a shrug. "I believe Tom knows why. You'll be luckier asking him."

Voldemort looked into Harry's forehead and then nodded.

"Jacob must assume that anyone who is a Parselmouth is his Dad _– in your case –_ and his Papa _– everyone else._ Although now there is two Papas."

"Well… Tom is in a girl's body, so I never introduced _'her'_ as a _'him'._ But I've called him Tom plenty of times before Tommyboy." Harry shrugged. "And _, like you,_ Tom calls him Jacob."

He blew on his tea and then sipped it.

"You are legally off age, why is Jacob a secret?"

"Tommyboy's your son. Blood adopted or not." Voldemort leaned forward on the armchair and Harry could tell he was listening vividly. "I didn't want Dumbledore to make me kill him."

Voldemort sneered.

"And that is why that is your biggest fear." Harry nodded. _It was no secret after all._ "Claim him officially to the media."

"Wha…?"

"Go to the journalists. Claim Jacob as your Family Heir." Harry opened his mouth. "That will give you legal reasons to keep him even if at Hogwarts. And make the public take your side."

Harry blushed.

"Only journalist I know is Rita Skeeter and she went missing back in November."

"The Daily Prophet has a head office here in the Diagon Alley."

"The Order…"

"I will hide you two."

Harry bit his bottom lip, then stood, set down the teacup and went to pick up the sleeping Tommyboy. _He completely missed the fact of Voldemort taking hold of the teacup and storing it in a bag._

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 7 July 1995

Harry accepted the newspaper from the bartender. His face and Tommyboy's were front page, Tommyboy holding on to Harry and the two looking happy together.

 _Lord Harry Potter's Family Heir_

"Your idea?"

"His Papa's."

"Journalists will make questions about you and Jake?"

"Avoid Papa. Everything else is free reign. Even the Muggle's child neglect and abuse."

Toothless Tom nodded.

"Snuffles's out?"

Harry nodded.

"Sent him to a friend. Locked 24/7 in here isn't good for a dog."

"On that I agree. The old lady insists that you visit us. Bring Jake. Principally now that it is public."

"I'll think about it."

Toothless Tom nodded again and left. Harry threw the Daily Prophet over the dining table.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **Other POV**_

At that exact moment, somewhere north, a Wizard read a full-on interview about a young teenager who was picked on by the entire school because his biggest fear is to lose a baby. His own Family Heir.

A teenager who was forced to be raised in a loveless Muggle family. So, when he took the child in he brought the boy with him to the Muggles, since that was what he'd been taught to do. The baby didn't skip unscarred.

Years of abuse between teenager and baby at the hands of the Muggles was related in the interview. How much M-world was a bad word. How much he was completely a nobody.

The teenager even admits that in his third and fourth-year he had his Family Heir stay with Hagrid at his hut because there was no way the baby now toddler would return to the Muggles.

When the question of what about the boy's parents finally came, the answer was easy.

 _«His bearer went into an early labour at the news that something happened to his Papa. She didn't make it sadly. Not even to be able to give him her own name.»_

And that was it. No extra explanations. No names.

The boy's relatives didn't matter. Or at the least that was what the teenager intended.

The Wizard huffed.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone who doesn't remember: Jake Tommyboy _– mother wise –_ is a bastard. In this Wizardry World that I am writing, without being claimed by a family member (mother or her family) you cannot claim legacy (even if you do a blood test)

She had claimed Voldemort and given his blood for the adoption, but forgotten to claim the child. Or didn't have enough time to do it herself. Since Voldemort had already given his consent and she had claimed him, Tommyboy is legally a Riddle.

The difference between Tommyboy and Tom, is that Merope when naming Tom, she says: Tom Riddle after father and Marvolo after grandfather. By doing so she is claiming him as their son

Hope I managed to explain myself _

The detail at the end is that not every Wizard knows or accepts this Magical Law _*glares at a certain lemon-lover*_ but if people try to look up Tommyboy's bearer side they will lose their magic and _, consequently,_ die

A Magical Law can not be broken or undone by Written Law, if so then it's Lady Magic that implants the punishment _(In Bastard Law's case: by eating your own magic)_

Next chapter: **Harry's first kiss**

~Isys

 _Ps: who realized that Sirius understands Gobbledegook?_


	9. Chapter VIII –Harry's Lover–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,152

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **–Harry's Lover–**

Wednesday, 12 July 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

 _There was no way._ Harry was finally having breakfast with Tommyboy at the Leaky Cauldron for the first-time _– a group of people staring back which was normal –_ when Ministry of Magic Members entered and tried to **_steal_** Tommyboy away!

Harry took hold onto his crying son and before anyone could stop him, he entered the greenfire that Mrs Leaks had just thrown floo powder into and left at Malfoy Manor. He approached the blond and started to pull the left-sleeve up, but the older stopped him.

"Down the corridor to your left. Frame with Salazar Slytherin's portrait. Show that you are a Parselmouth and the portrait will let you through."

Harry nodded and run out of Mr Malfoy's office as the fire turned green again. Arriving the portrait, Harry hurriedly focused on the snake in the portrait.

–Let me pass, please.–

–You must be my descendant's intended.– Salazar Slytherin's portrait put in, but the portrait moved forward like a door and Harry stepped inside. –You have visitors, Marvolo.–

 ** _–Papa!–_**

Voldemort looked up from a heap of paperwork he was looking through and his eyes narrowed at finding Harry entering with a crying Tommyboy. Voldemort snapped two fingers together making a clicking sound, a male house elf popped in and stared at Harry horrified as the portrait closed behind Harry.

"Couches, children toys and books… have you two eaten today?" Harry shook his head. "And go pick their meal from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Dobby will do as Master Dark Lord orders."

Dobby popped away as Voldemort stood and went to pick the begging Tommyboy.

"What happened?"

"Social Services just tried to steal Tommyboy on our first outing since the newspaper article." Harry explained, his body shivering in barely restrained anger. "I almost made Mr Malfoy summon you through the Dark Mark."

Voldemort's eyes grew and then laughed, which ended up with Tommyboy giggling because his Papa was. Dobby popped in with a couch, an armchair, children toys over a popping in carpet, books on a teatable and two tupperwares and thermo bottles besides the books. Harry approached and sat on the couch, opened a tupperware and offered _– the siting on the armchair –_ Voldemort, who accepted the plastic fork as well and started feeding Tommyboy on his own lap. Harry opened one of the thermo bottles' top, smelled the liquid inside and _, after being certain,_ he used the thermo's top as a cup and served some of the liquid inside.

"Tommyboy's milk." Voldemort accepted it and Harry set up his own tupperware over his legs and opened his thermo bottle, starting to drink from it. "We were starting to eat when we were intercepted."

"I am sure Lucius will have news to tell me as soon as he finishes dealing with the issues." Voldemort agreed.

"The fire was turning green when I left the office." Harry added, before groaning at remembering something. "When Sirius realizes he'll return and will refuse to leave our side again."

Voldemort hummed and _, after a few bites,_ Tommyboy demanded to be set down. He ran towards the new plushies and looked through them. Finally he whined and threw all of them away.

"Daddy."

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Pwushie."

Harry looked at Tommyboy looking back with pleading looks, took out his string with house keys from his neck and gave the popping in house elf.

"Snake plushy."

When the house elf returned with the plushy, Tommyboy run to pick it eagerly and then hurried to go show the returning to his desk Voldemort. Harry saw amused how Tommyboy wanted to show Voldemort his favourite plushy.

After a while as Harry read some books and Tommyboy played with his favourite plushy while ignoring the others, Voldemort seemed to remember something.

"Harry?" Harry looked up. "May I introduce Jacob to Nagini?"

"She tried to…" Harry glanced at the playing Tommyboy and then back, "E. A. T. me."

Voldemort hummed.

"And I tried to A. K.. Twice might I add." The Dark Lord agreed amused. "You still let me close to my… _our_ son."

Harry could hear Salazar Slytherin's portrait laughing by the side.

"I swear Voldemort. If she even tries to open her mouth wide enough to swallow, I…"

"I will hex her myself." Voldemort agreed and Harry sighed, nodding. The Dark Lord stood and went towards a door by the side. Harry could hear him talking in Parseltongue and then the snake came slithering in their direction at fast velocity. She surrounded a laughing Tommyboy with her coils. –Easy, Nagini. The Hatchling has never met a snake before.– Voldemort warned. –And you did not make a great impression on his Hatcher.–

Nagini turned her head towards Harry and her tongue came out as she sniffed him.

–I won't harm Hatchling. Nor Hatcher.–

–His name is Tommyboy, Jake Tommyboy. Voldemort calls him Jacob.–

–I won't harm Tommyboy.– Nagini agreed and Voldemort grumbled at the title. –You named him.–

–Actually, I did.– Harry argued amused. –I named him after his Papa: Tom Riddle. Not my fault that Voldemort loathes to be called Tom.– Voldemort hissed back. –Tommyboy, what is Papa's name?–

–Tom Riddwe.–

–And who's Papa?–

Tommyboy released himself from the coils and run towards the working Voldemort.

–Papa is Papa.– The boy argued, signalling the man with both arms.

Even Nagini laughed _, alongside Harry and Salazar Slytherin's portrait,_ as Voldemort was stuck between hissing angrily or be happy that Tommyboy recognized him as his father.

–Papa is working, Jacob. Go bother Nagimama.–

Tommyboy nodded and ran back towards the serpent.

–He cannot leave the office or bedroom, Nagini.– Salazar Slytherin's portrait warned.

Nagini gave her version of a nod and the two disappeared into Voldemort's room.

"Nagi _mama_?" Harry wondered.

"He will never have a mother figure. Magical Creatures are very protective of their Master's Hatchlings." Salazar Slytherin's portrait explained. "Not raised by magical relatives like my descendant?"

"Abusive Muggles."

Salazar Slytherin's portrait mouth twitched in a sneer.

"Who put you there?"

Harry pointed at Voldemort, only for the portrait to glare at the man.

"I did not!"

"You killing my parents got me sent to my only living relatives." Harry argued.

"Harry… every magical family is connected. _That is the weakest excuse…_ Dumbledore told you that is the reason you had to return there?" Harry nodded. "Good thing the Goblins took your case, because I swear…"

"Mind the Hatchlings, Marvolo!" Salazar Slytherin's portrait warned.

Voldemort hissed and held back his thoughts. There was a knock on the portrait and then Salazar Slytherin's portrait let someone pass through. Mr Malfoy entered alone.

"Mr Potter, do you have your emancipation claim on your belongings?" Harry stood and looked through all of his pockets, before giving it. "You are a Lord?"

"Potter and Peverell." Harry agreed. "Tommyboy is the Heir of three families, counting Slytherin. And Sirius claimed me _– when I was still a baby –_ as his Heir which means that I am also the Black Heir."

"What is going on, Lucius?" Voldemort demanded.

"The Ministry of Magic is trying to steal the child under wrong accusations. According to this; by the time Lord Potter had taken the child in he had already been emancipated."

Mr Malfoy left with the parchment and Harry frowned.

"Does it matter if I'm Mr or Lord?"

"What did the Goblin write in the parchment?" Salazar Slytherin's portrait asked as the portrait closed again.

"That I'm emancipated 'cause my Magical Guardian didn't do his job. It was the midnight I made 11 that I found I'm a Wizard. Hagrid was the one to teach me."

Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin's portrait shared looks.

"Who was your Magical Guardian?" Voldemort asked as they could hear Nagini and Tommyboy playing catch _(or hunt like Harry could hear Nagini claim)_.

"Professor Dumbledore. He tried to have my relatives become my Muggle Guardians again, but luckily Uncle Vernon refused. Only reason I returned to that house was 'cause Aunt Petunia took pity on me and decided to help with Tommyboy. Obviously Uncle Vernon's sister _, Aunt Marge,_ didn't think the same and when the Minister himself tried to throw me back in there I threw at his face how they hit _'me'_."

Salazar Slytherin's portrait hummed.

"I will warn the blond, Marvolo." He agreed and walked out his frame.

Harry heard Nagini whimper and stood, going to check only to find that Tommyboy was biting the massive snake.

–No… I was caught… the light… the sunset… dead…–

Harry snorted and left them to it. Voldemort raised a brow.

"Nagini is teaching Tommyboy how to hunt and bite. He just bit her to death."

Voldemort massaged his temples.

"That blasted snake."

–I heard that!– Came a shout from the other room.

–Dead snakes do not speak.– Voldemort shouted back and Tommyboy started laughing.

 **–FDEiB–**

Friday, 1 September 1995

Harry arrived the King's Cross and _, while everyone stared back,_ entered an empty carriage with Snuffles by his side. Mrs Leaks _, the Leaky Cauldron's Cook,_ had come to bring them herself.

"Here. I prepared you this lunchbox for you three." Harry accepted it thankfully. "Helen said she'd meet you at Hogwarts to have Jake's new quarters ready."

Harry smiled thankfully and the Cook left. The door closed and he pulled the curtains to be in privacy. Eventually the twins, Neville, Hermione, Luna and Lee Jordan joined their little group just before the train started. Lee picked Harry's camera and took a picture of the group and gave Harry the polaroid. While the group entertained Tommyboy, Harry went to the loo. He entered the cubicle and looked at the polaroid starting to show to see the happy faces. _Tommyboy's family was growing…_

 _"Alohomora."_

Harry turned around to argue from where he was washing his hands, only for Tom to enter and lock the door behind himself. Wiping his hands dry, Harry took a hand into his pocket and took out the new polaroid.

"Here…"

Harry's hair was grabbed and pulled into a kiss against the short ginger. Harry gasped and _, in no time,_ a tongue slipped inside. Before Harry could understand what was going on, Tom leaned back. He looked down at the polaroid Harry was still holding and accepted it. Harry stared at the moment, open-mouthed. _Not quite understanding what just happened…_

"Jacob looks happy."

"Wha… what the hell was that all about?"

"I kissed you." Tom supplied _as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

Harry groaned.

"I got that part, all right! _Why?_ " He demanded, not caring about being quiet.

Tom smiled, as if what Harry had said was the most amusing thing in the world. _Most likely it was._

"You are raising _Our_ son, correct?" Harry nodded. "Not _Your_ Heir, not _Your_ godson. No… it is _Your_ son."

"What does that have to do with you bloody taking my first kiss?"

An obvious lust entered Tom's eyes and Harry backed against the toilet's wall to avoid another kiss. _Oh boy… Tom was really attracted…_

"You either blood-adopted Jacob or Jacob's parents both died or you are engaged to one of Jacob's parents. That is how things work in the Wizardry World." Harry tensed, his eyes growing as Tom stepped forward. _How a 5'3'' ginger could look this intimidating Harry didn't know…_ "And we both know you did not do anything of the first two."

Harry's mouth fell open as he understood Tom's train of thoughts. _By allowing Tommyboy to call him Daddy and by calling him son… Harry had promised himself to the Dark Lord… or to Tom Riddle…_

A knock on the door stopped Tom from reclaiming Harry's mouth again. Tom glared backwards at the door.

"I am ginger and I am mad. Not a good combination." He warned and whoever it was hurried away. _Harry would have laughed if not for the position they were in._ "Your magic is so much overpowered by my other-self… yet you say I was your first kiss?" Harry shivered as Tom held his face between his two hands. "Just how did he manage that? How did he manage to claim you without needing to touch you? And why did you let him? Why…?"

A person walking through the corridor past the loo cubicle shut up Tom.

"I'm telling you: Potter's kid is alone with the Weasley twins, Jordan, Longbottom, Lovegood and the Mudblood. It'll be an easy target."

Harry and Tom's eyes narrowed. Tom released Harry and the two left the loo. They didn't even think twice, they hexed the two passing Slytherins wandlessly. Harry watched the fallen seventh-years, looked at Tom _– who was already grabbing his wand –_ and then hurried towards Tommyboy. _One thing Harry was certain, Tom would take care of the danger._ The group in his carriage frowned at seeing him arrive in a haste, Harry didn't give them any mind and hurried to pick Tommyboy up. He grabbed him with one arm against his side _, with Tommyboy's legs around his tights, and grabbed his wand with the other._ None of the others questioned, they just picked their own wands and when the carriage was attacked, they all striked as one.

 **–FDEiB–**

 ** _SOB's POV_**

Padfoot growled at the approaching person, only for it to be the trolley lady. She looked at the stunned group and then raised an eyebrow.

"They were talking about attacking my son." Harry put in, his voice barely out of breath and the old Witch nodded before she levitated the stunned teenagers away.

Padfoot frowned _, he had heard that tone plenty of times in the boy's father._ Padfoot turned towards his godson and his eyes grew at the pump lips on Harry's face. The messed-up shoulder length hair, as if someone had grabbed Harry's face and pulled it into a…

 _Harry had a secret lover! Prongslet had a lover!_

 _A very domineering lover by the looks of it…_

"Snuffles, down!" Hermione commanded, as Padfoot couldn't restrain his happiness and his tail started to hit both sides of the carriage seats.

Harry obviously blushed at realizing Padfoot was looking back and avoided looking back, which only made Padfoot bark in laughter.

 _He couldn't tease Harry, though…_

Padfoot turned towards the twins and Lee. _Oh… he knew who would do it for him…_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry pointedly ignored the excited Snuffles, who at noticing his ignorance turned towards the twins and Lee. Then Harry tensed. _Sirius. Twins and Lee…_

Harry froze as the two gingers and black guy turned to look at him and, then, their eyes twinkled. _Shit! Tom had left lipstick? Did Tom even wear lipstick? He was a boyish girl, right? Right…?_

"Oh _Harrikins…"_

"My son is in the room!" Harry blurted out before the three could continue.

 _It was the wrong thing to say._ The quartet started to laugh like mad and Harry blushed to the tips of his ears.

"What is it?" Neville wondered.

"Harry got _'lucky'_." Lee Jordan supplied mid-laugh and Harry groaned, hiding his face on his son's hair. "So… female or male?"

"Wha…?" Harry raised his head puzzled.

"You took George to the ball. So are you Bi or Gay? Or just Hetero and you took someone you see as a brother?"

"George is a brother." Harry argued and the twins grinned back, only to then add:

"So… it's a domineering girl?" Harry frowned confused, which only made the four troublemakers to laugh harder. "You look practically molested!"

"Hermione!" Harry pleaded and his friend took out her book, slapping the closest of the four with it. "And it's no one!"

"So… bestiality?" Fred winked, only to get slapped by the book again. "Ouch, Hermione!"

"Uncwe Fweddie is bein' meanie." Tommyboy argued.

"Don't be like that Tommyboy." Fred whined. – "Don't you want to see Daddy with a Mummy or Pappy?" George offered.

Harry's face reddened only for Tommyboy to shake his head, which made the twins huff.

"Daddy 'as Papas, Gwanda, Hedwi' and Nagimama."

Harry's face reddened again, while the entire carriage blurted out laughing.

"Tommyboy!"

"Papas take cawe o' Daddy. Papas stwon'. Powewfuw."

"And how does this Papa look like?" Lee asked.

Harry frowned and looked down at his Tommyboy, wondering what the boy would say.

"Papas be gingew and bawd."

Harry scoffed.

 _Of course the toddler would think he had two Papas…_

The twins, Lee and Snuffles smirked _(or Snuffles' animal version of it)_ and then left the carriage.

"They are trying to find someone who is ginger and bald at the same time, aren't they?" Harry wondered as Hermione opened her book and Luna her magazine.

"I'm afraid so." Neville agreed, the Mimbulus Mimbletonia back in his hold.

"Tommyboy is talking of two different people." Harry argued and that made the trio remaining to laugh.

"It's their own fault for going on a GooseChase." Hermione agreed. "Which one it was… the… you know…?"

"Ginger." Harry replied and the girl looked up from her book as Harry set Tommyboy back down on his carseat. Harry shrugged. "If it becomes something I'll tell you."

"And Bald is…?"

"Tom Sr.."

The group nodded and an hour later the four returned empty-handed.

Harry snorted at their pouting looks. He glanced at Neville, who was grinning at them while passing Harry his precious plant.

"Have you pondered that Bald is You Know Who?"

The four frowned and then their mouths fell open and they succumbed to the carriage seats besides Hermione and before Harry, Neville, Tommyboy and Luna (Snuffles on the floor). Neville picked the polaroid camera and photographed the four tired quartet. On the back Harry saw him writing: _Train journey to Hogwarts '95. Admitting defeat after GooseChase after a person half Bald/half Ginger like Tommyboy described Papas_

Neville winked at Harry and stood, leaving. When he returned, he had a letter that he traded for his plant.

 _I really need one day to explain to Jacob that this is not my real face and gender._

 _"Incendio."_

The rest of the group gasped, only to gape at the letter burnt.

"Wha…?"

"Ginger's letters are always burnt." Harry explained.

The group turned towards Neville open-mouthed, minus Luna.

" _'Ginger'_ has used me and Luna last school year plenty of times to help Harry on how to prepare for the Tasks… giving us books and stuff."

"We were Harry's owls." Luna agreed eagerly. "And Ginger is quite domineering. I wouldn't be surprised if the kiss was stolen."

"Luna…" Harry groaned and the quartet laughed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Harry's second ever fever**

~Isys


	10. Chapter IX –The Fever–

Chapter dedicated to _Azirelucas (fanfiction site)_ for giving me a title for the laws

* * *

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,489

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **–The Fever–**

Friday, 1 September 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

The students gasped when Harry actually left the train with his son in his arms. Madam Malkin was at the station waiting with a smile. The three and Snuffles entered the carriage that the Seamstress had vacated for them, with the rest of their group taking the next one.

"How was the journey?"

"Some students decided to be practice dummies for _Stupefy_." Harry offered.

The Seamstress' eyes narrowed _, understanding what actually happened._ Professor McGonagall was by the doors when they arrived. The old woman looked at the cheerful boy on Harry's arms for not needing to hide for the first-time.

"Potter, Gryffindor has no special quarters for parents with children and…"

"Honestly, Minerva. You are talking like it's the first teenager that you teach with children!"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned at Madam Malkin's interruption and reprimand. Harry huffed and turned around, walking towards the hut.

"Potter…"

"At least at the hut I'm always welcomed!" Harry argued.

"Po… Severus?"

Harry turned back, only to find Professor Snape stopping Professor McGonagall.

"With me, Potter. Professor Sprout has been all day preparing the engagement quarters near Hufflepuff in the ground floor for you to use."

Harry glanced at the Seamstress and the two followed the Potion Professor.

"Thank you, Professor."

Professor Snape looked back at Harry and then ahead again.

"Madam Pomfrey has already offered to watch over Young Peverell in the hours that Hagrid cannot. Enough to give you time for studying."

"Yes, Sir."

"And next time _: don't hide a child at Hogwarts from your Professors!_ " Professor Snape added in a reprimand tone as they arrived the kitchen corridor. A door by the side was wide open and house elves were entering and leaving in a hurry. "Madam Pomfrey has warned you of no magic!"

"No magic, Master Professor Potion." Several house elves stopped to agree. "Cleaning by hand."

Professor Snape huffed as Harry snorted at the title. Harry set down Tommyboy, who ran to hug to death a house elf _– Snuffles hurrying to accompany the toddler._ They entered the quarters and Harry saw a small common room with two bedrooms and one bathroom adjoined.

"Tommyboy sleeps in my room."

"He is at the age where he should sleep in his room." Professor Snape argued as Madam Malkin walked into the bedrooms.

"Ask Lord Slytherin if you don't like it." Harry whispered towards the Professor in return.

Professor Snape frowned and then glared at Harry, only for Tommyboy to show at Harry's feet when the man got ready to retort.

"Daddy, hungwy."

"Of course, Tommyboy. We'll eat in just a few minutes. Can I set up your cot and our clothes first?"

Tommyboy thought about it.

"Yeah." He agreed and run head-first into the closed fireplace.

Snuffles immediately bit into the harness that Tommyboy always wore for the in case this kind of thing happened, which made the boy laugh as he was thrown into the air by the impact.

"I need wards on the fireplace." Harry added towards Professor Snape. "Sir."

"I'll warn your Goblins." Professor Snape agreed and turned around, leaving.

Harry entered the bedroom and set his bag on the bed. He opened on Tommyboy's lock and took out the cot _– that the house elves and Seamstress were fast to set up –_ and children clothes.

"How much have you bribed Professor Snape with, Professor Sprout?" He wondered towards the short pump Professor, who started laughing as she helped him store the clothes in a bureau.

"Severus was the one to come to me and Poppy when he read the interview about your mistreatment. He was told you were pampered." Harry's eyes grew. "If you ever feel that you are falling behind in your classes, you can ask for help. Between us and your friends, we'll find some babysitting hours and study hours."

Harry blushed.

"Professor McGonagall tried to have me send Tommyboy away." He put in uncertain as they stored his own clothes in the wardrobe _– by the side Madam Malkin was arguing with the house elves over too much magic in a cloth for Tommyboy's skin._

"And I'll have a talk with my colleague." Professor Sprout agreed. "I was wondering… just a little bet between me and Filius. Second-year. Winter holidays…"

"I went to the Muggles 'cause Tommyboy was there." Harry agreed amused and the woman fist bumped. "I take it you won?"

"Filius said that there was no way you already had the baby." Professor Sprout agreed. "I argued that in first-year you never had letters and that in the second-year – clockwise – you got a single polaroid picture."

Harry laughed.

"Of course the school student's motherhen would be the one to notice my own motherhen actions…"

Professor Sprout smiled back.

" ** _Daddy! Gwanda!_** "

Harry frowned, his wand jumping into his hand from it's holster and he hurried out the bedroom. Snuffles was protecting Tommyboy with his massive body as Professor Dumbledore entered the common room with a pump pink-robed toad-faced woman. Harry opened his arms and Tommyboy run to him.

"Mr Potter, by Ministry's law it is forbidden to…"

"From the British Wizardry Magical Constitution, in the Magica Tutela Liberorum Law's line 17: _It is forbidden to make any written law that interferes with the growth of a Magical Offspring._

"And line 55: _An Offspring has in first place to grow with the Parents, then Grandparents/Aunt/Uncle/Godparents/Family Lord, only then can the Offspring be sent into an orphanage._ "

Everyone turned towards the Goblin Wardmaker, Griphook's brother-in-law Blogsur, entering the room.

"How dare you…?"

"I dare you to break a Magical Law that orders you to allow Lord Potter-Peverell / Heir Black the right to keep his Family Heir Potter-Peverell." The Goblin agreed. "My King will love to have a reason to start a rebellion against the Wizardry World… **_again."_**

That made the pump woman's face lose all colour.

"Blogsur." Harry bowed his head at the Goblin. "Tommyboy just made Snuffles have to stop him from jumping into the fireplace."

"Heir Peverell, fireplaces are not made for Offsprings!" Blogsur reprimanded and Tommyboy laughed. "Is this the only fireplace in the private quarters?"

Harry nodded and the Goblin approached it. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore, who was staring back confused. Snuffles was by Harry's feet, ready to strike. A pop brought Harry's attention away from Professor Dumbledore.

"Food for Young Master Heir ready be. As soon as Master Lord moves to Gryffindor table besides Master Lord's family Young Master Heir's food will be set on table."

Harry smiled thankfully.

"Thank you."

"Twank yeh." Tommyboy parroted _, which amused Harry to no end on how he spoke like Hagrid._

Professor Sprout appeared at his side.

"Me and Helen will deal with the preparations. Go to the Great Hall and put some food into your Heir."

Harry accepted the carrying scarves, set down Tommyboy on the floor, put on the scarves and then picked Tommyboy, setting him on the scarves with practical easy. As Harry moved to leave _(Snuffles beside him and growling to make sure Professor Dumbledore and the pink toad woman kept their distance)_ Professor Snape joined them.

"Come on, Potter. Your makeshift family has saved you two a seat." And Professor Snape escorted them towards the Great Hall.

The sorting had just finished when they arrived by the looks of Professor McGonagall storing the bench…

Professor Snape left Harry on the Gryffindor table _– besides the twins, Hermione, Lee and Neville –_ before going to the head table besides the other two adults. Snuffles sat on the floor behind Harry and for the entire meal the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs spent it throwing him food _(as if to tame and calm down the beast)_.

"Fred, George, you're taking Snuffles for a long walk later, right?"

"With the amount of junk he is eating he sure needs it." George agreed.

Harry could see Snuffles struggling to pretend not to understand.

"Why don't you take him?" Alicia asked.

Harry signalled the child on his lap, which refused to leave it and that Hermione was spoon-feeding a soup.

"You think a walk around the school would be good on him at this time?"

The Gryffindors laughed.

"What about Hagrid?"

"He'd feed a massive looking beef by the end of the walk, he has done it before." Hermione argued as she finished feeding Tommyboy his soup. "That's it, Tommyboy. Eat all your soup to be strong like Daddy."

"Fwy wike Daddy."

The group laughed and Hermione snorted.

"To fly like Daddy." She agreed.

"Don't give him ideas… he already gives me heart attacks on his toy broom!" Harry pleaded, which made the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team to laugh.

"Who gifted him that?" Hermione reprimanded _, obviously thinking it had been Harry._

"Hagrid." He groaned.

That only made the others laugh harder.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _There was something wrong with the bedroom._ Harry sighed, picked Tommyboy's sleeping body and went down into the dungeons, where he knocked on Professor Snape's office. The man _– luckily –_ didn't take long to come.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I felt magic in the magicless room and Tommyboy is allergic and…"

Professor Snape stepped back and let them inside. He signalled an armchair and _, when Harry sat down,_ pulled a blanket over the two only in cotton PJs.

"If you need: the fireplace is connected to the Malfoy's. No word required."

Harry nodded thankfully and Professor Snape left with his wand in hand. Harry stayed sitting with Tommyboy sleeping on his chest. _The boy looked so peaceful. So different from his Papa…_

{Lord Potter.} Harry looked at the fireplace to find Mr Malfoy's head in the green fire. {Where is Severus?}

{My private quarters. There was nothing before dinner, but now I can't fall asleep while feeling a magic trace.} Harry supplied as quietly as he could, yet loud enough so the other could listen.

{Was Professor Dumbledore in the room?} Harry nodded and Mr Malfoy sighed. {Very well. Go to Hagrid's hut for tonight.}

{Professor Snape said…}

{I will speak with him.}

Harry nodded, stood and summoned his invisibility cloak, pulling it over both of them. He left and walked outside. By the side he could see Snuffles splashing around the lake and making the twins and Lee get wet to their bones. _It was the trio's own fault for letting him…_

They entered the hut and Hagrid raised a questioning look, while Harry took out the cloak.

"Someone tried to make Tommyboy magicsick. Mr Malfoy sent me here as Professor Snape is checking it up."

Hagrid nodded, took out his pink umbrella and pointed at a seat which half-shaped into a bed.

"Stay in my bed. Less magic."

Harry smiled thankfully and laid Tommyboy against the wall.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 2 September 1995

 ** _LV's POV_**

"How bad, Severus?" Voldemort demanded as soon as the Wizard came out the fireplace.

Severus bowed immediately at seeing him.

"Just enough trace to make Young Peverell sick if he wasn't allergic, as he is allergic it could get him a burning fever and eventually kill him." Severus explained. "A child this young isn't meant to be around this much magic."

"Was Jacob affected?"

"No… Potter took the attack onto himself, _somehow."_ Severus offered _, as if he was uncertain if he should and how it was possible._ "Which means that they are both in the Infirmary wing with Potter with a massive looking fever."

Voldemort scoffed amused.

"Harry really has magically and emotionally adopted Jacob…" Severus raised his head confused. "Yes, Severus, I am the Father of Jacob. His… Papa."

"Potter…"

"He knows, that is why he gave Jacob his middle name." Voldemort agreed. "Which is also why Harry turned Grey. And if Dumbledore keeps trying to make him lose Jacob, what he will get is a Dark Harry because there will be no place in the living and unliving worlds where Harry won't make who took that boy from him pay."

Voldemort dismissed Severus, who went down the corridor towards Lucius. Voldemort focused on his mind link with his Horcrux.

{It is already bad enough to take showers. Do not need you take a sneak peek!} Tom snarled back and Voldemort had a brief image of a 14-year-old naked female body wet and full of foam, before Tom managed to stop the share.

{Harry is magic sick at the Infirmary wing with Jacob. He took Jacob's magic attack onto himself and as Jacob is allergic to anything magic intrusive, it turned into a fever instead of a simple cold.}

{Professor Dumbledore?} Tom snarled, only for both to hear someone knock on the shower cubicle's door. {Give me a moment…} "Have yet to have my morning coffee! Ginger! And with the period! Not a good combination!"

Voldemort snorted as the other female shrieked and run away.

{Period? You have yet to castrate that female body?}

{Two months for a whole summer in a Light house. The lass's mother would know if I had or not the bloody thing.} Tom snapped grudgingly. {Was it Professor Dumbledore?} He added to change subject.

{Harry said He had been in the room.} Voldemort agreed.

{I will finish the shower and then I will go look it up.} Tom agreed in return. {See how much it affected Jacob and if Harry took all it's effects into himself.}

Voldemort left his Horcrux's mind so the other could finish showering down. _The other had decided to stay in that female's body. It was his own fault._

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry let Tommyboy play on his lap as his head burned. _He couldn't believe he had caught a cold…_

"Papa!"

Harry forced his eyes open and raised his head from the Infirmary wing's bed, to find Tom closing the door of the Infirmary wing, approaching and then pulling the curtain around Harry's bed.

"Snuffles…"

"Infirmary wing. Not allowed to enter according to Professor Umbridge's new decree." Tom argued and picked Tommyboy. "The Ministry of Magic's attempt at proving legally that you do not have the means to take care of a child since they cannot do it in another way." He set a hand on Tommyboy's forehead and whispered a few words in Latin. "He is fine."

"I'm the one sick." Harry grumbled and Tom laughed.

"You absorbed the overwhelming magic from Jacob into yourself." Tom argued. "Do not worry: rest. I will watch over Jacob and make sure the Ministry does not get their greasy hands on our son."

Harry groaned, let his head hit the pillow again and closed his eyes. He woke a while later to hear Tommyboy talking non-stop.

–And then Snuffwes bi'es me 'arness and boom… I jump into the sky.–

–You sound like a little marauder, Jacob.– Ginny's voice responded and the 3-year-old laughed. –You know that fireplaces burn and you can really hurt yourself, do you not?–

–Yeah, Papa. Bu' fwin'!–

Tom sighed.

–You take too much after Harry.–

–Harry is Daddy.– Tommyboy agreed with a childish innocent laughter.

Harry felt himself slip off to sleep again and when he woke up again there was silence. Harry opened his eyes, to find Tom reading the newspaper with Tommyboy napping on his _(her?)_ lap.

"Won't people ask questions?" Harry wondered.

Tom looked up and then back towards the newspaper.

"Unlike you, all they see in the Weasley's daughter." Tom argued. –Professor Dumbledore thinks I would be a good influence on you and Ginevra's older brothers are only too happy that I am finally befriending you. Besides someone needed to babysit Jacob and he picked me.–

Harry blushed, but nodded.

–Snuffles, Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey knows that Papa's soul is at school. And Jake called him Ginger and Bald.–

–Palmona Pomfrey has already given me the look of _'I know'_.– Tom agreed. –Sirius Black III and Rubeus Hagrid luckily have not learnt to use their heads.–

Harry grumbled, laid back on the gurney and looked up at the ceiling. _Had he slept with his glasses on?_

–I woke up earlier.– Tom hummed. –I heard you with Jake. You're a good Papa.–

–I have an entire three years to compensate for my absence.– Tom agreed.

–That's not what I…–

Tom's lips showed on his, shutting him up.

–I am not taking him from you.–

Harry blushed and looked the other way. The curtain opened and Harry looked at it to find Professor Snape enter and close the curtain behind himself.

"Good, you are awake. Miss Weasley, step away with Young Peverell so I can fully check Potter without harming Young Peverell's growth."

Tom stored the newspaper and grabbed Tommyboy, stood and stepped away. Professor Snape started checking Harry with his wand. Eventually, he picked a flask from his vests and offered the teen. Harry accepted and swallowed it without argument.

"What now, Professor?"

Professor Snape looked at Tom, who rolled his eyes and left the curtain. Professor Snape raised a silence ward.

"The Dark Lord has told me about the boy's origins." Harry nodded, while he let the man sit him up and undress his PJ top. "Deep breath." Harry inhaled as Professor Snape had a hand on his chest and then let the air out. "Very well. The magic inducing fever is gone, now its your body dealing with a normal cold."

"I don't remember ever getting a cold since I was 7-year-old and was interned for a whole month." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow as he lowered Harry against the pillows. "Got a cold while gardening Aunt Petunia's tulips. After a whole day with not being able to eat I was sent to Muggle Hospital. Doctors couldn't bring fever down."

"Magic fever." Professor Snape put in. "But a whole month?" Harry nodded. "I'll contact Tunia and look up the hospital's archives." The Potion Master argued. "I warned Professor Dumbledore that the reason why the fever affected you is because of same reason Mothers catch their children's colds. You took the fever into yourself _– even though he isn't really yours._ " Harry blushed as Professor Snape used a balm on Harry's scarred forearm. "Separating you from Young Peverell is illegal both Magically and Lawly."

"That's good."

"And I've taught him that if Young Peverell dies _, instead of you taking it against the Dark Lord,_ you will rightfully blame the Light. Because you know that the lad's father is Dark and no Dark Wizard would hunt a child of a fellow Dark Wizard _– even if said child is being raised by the Light Icon._ "

"So that's why Ginny…?"

"That is why Professor Dumbledore put a known Light female _, who he can easily manipulate,_ with you and Young Peverell." Professor Snape agreed. "Any other physical scar?"

"Leg."

Professor Snape took out the blankets and pulled up the PJ trousers until he could see the whole leg.

"Professor Dumbledore has cut your hair: claimed it was getting in the way with your fever."

Harry groaned.

" _Meddling man…_ it was finally long enough to stop making a birdnest." He grumbled.

Professor Snape looked up at Harry and then back at the scar.

"I can prepare you a hair growth potion." He offered.

"Thank you, Professor, I'd appreciate that."

Professor Snape sneered and finished, cleaning his hands.

"Professor Sprout and Madam Malkin are right now with your Goblin in the quarters. Taking care of the magic residue that I didn't manage to find myself. There were plenty of them."

"Madam Malkin?"

"She had come to bring your new linen." Professor Snape agreed. "I don't know how much you can afford, but that amount of Goblins and Seamstress' non-magic cloth won't be cheap."

"So isn't to maintain my grandfather's Potion Company." Professor Snape raised a questioning look. " _«Potter's Potions for every occasion. Only the best for the best.»_ " Harry shrugged. "My grandfather had quite the slogan."

"You own it?" Harry nodded. "Last couple years your company has been trying to buy my rights over some potions that I…"

"Account Manager Griphook. Goblin. I'm sure an agreement can be fixed."

Professor Snape hummed, nodded and left. Tom returned inside _, with an awakening Tommyboy,_ while Harry rearranged his clothes and blanket. Even with Tommyboy present, he didn't want to give Tom any ideas.

"Daddy sick."

"Daddy caught Jake's fever." Harry argued. "Daddy got sick and Jake didn't."

"Daddy bes' Daddy in wowwd." Tommyboy agreed proudly, making Harry smile and Tom smirk.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Chapter dedicated to _Azirelucas (fanfiction site)_ for giving me a title for the laws

To any of you who has been asking who Harry will chose (Tom or Voldemort) or when Voldemort will absorb Tom: know this, before Hagrid gave a title to this fic I had it under the name of Threesome on my papers

This fic happened because I wanted to write threesome with the Harrymort pairing and I kept thinking how can I make that work? And then this fic with Tommyboy happened while I was rereading my Snape's Small Help fic trying to get inspiration for that fic and instead got for this one

And don't worry, Tom will change genders eventually

Next chapter: **Remedial Potions class**

~Isys


	11. Chapter X –Remedial Potions class–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,169

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **–Remedial Potions class–**

Wednesday, 6 September 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry accepted the potion from Professor Snape, while Luna held Tommyboy.

"It's to swallow the whole thing?"

"In one go." Professor Snape agreed.

The twins snorted and Tommyboy chuckled because they were. Harry groaned and emptied the massive looking glass in one go. Only to gasp in pain. His head hurt and a blanket-like feeling surrounded his back and shoulder, down his arms…

"Luna, step away 'cause I am about to swear!"

"There is a reason why people do it the normal way." Hermione reprimanded. "Luna entered the silence ward protected hospital-bed's curtains with Tommyboy." She added.

 _" **Shit!** Why the bloody hell is my whole bloody head feeling like it's bloody exploding?"_

"Your whole scarp is growing hair at an alarming speed." Professor Snape supplied. "And, Miss Granger, Mr Potter was letting his hair grow the usual way. Professor Dumbledore was the one who cut Mr Potter's hair short during his sickness claiming it was getting in the way with all the sweat."

"Why do you want long hair anyway?" Hermione wondered.

"Birdnest." Harry gasped in pain. _"Bollocks! Is this supposed to hurt this much? Give me Cruciatus instead anytime!"_

"It turns more tameable." Professor Snape explained, obviously towards Hermione. "Very well, the potion is wearing off."

Harry groaned _, not feeling any slowing down._ Then the pain started subsiding. Finally he was able to open his eyes and blinked away the tears. Professor Snape approached wand in hand and touched Harry's top of head _– a washing spell waved over him followed by a pull of hair._ When Professor Snape stored his wand, Hermione was picking a hand-mirror and showed it. His hair had been tied back at his lower neck and lowered down to his middle back. Harry looked down at the floor to see some hair on the floor. He looked again towards the mirror and noticed he had fringe.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I should say the same." Harry frowned and looked at the man storing a memory on a flask. "Now I know the side-effects to tell your Goblin."

Harry's eyes grew and a smirking Professor Snape left.

"Did… I… he…?"

"Unknown test subject." Lee agreed amused.

Harry groaned and went to pick Tommyboy.

"I'll have to warn Griphook to not afford the test subjects income." He grumbled, which made his friends laugh.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry arrived Hagrid's hut just before lunchtime at the previously appointed time for their meetings, to find Griphook already there waiting.

"Sorry, only now was allowed out the Infirmary wing."

"Your hair has grown considerately since last week…" Griphook argued as Harry left Tommyboy outside with the teaching Hagrid.

Harry entered the hut and followed the Goblin towards the table for their weekly meeting.

"Professor Dumbledore cut it short again. To which Professor Snape used me as a test subject for his hair-growth potion. _If he dares to ask money for the test subjects: He can forget it. My scalp is still sore._ "

"Sit down, I want to feel how the hair feels like. Add it to the file when selling the potion."

Harry sat down and let the Goblin pass his rough hand on it.

"Any difference?" Harry wondered as Griphook sat down and pointed it down.

"No fake feeling. Painful?"

"Like my head was bursting open."

"Just head?"

"The scalp. No beard. No legs. No armpits."

The Goblin nodded and pointed it all down.

"Fringe?"

"Professor Snape did a cutting spell on it and the hair-tips. Also a washing spell. I was sweating like mad." Harry showed the elastic hairband. "He also did this."

Griphook smirked and offered the work parchments as he wrote every detail down.

"Has he stored a memory vial?"

"Yes. He said he'd give it to you." Harry agreed. "I assume that you two reached some kind of agreement on him selling potions then."

"He will receive a share for every potion that it is of his authorship that is sold." Griphook agreed.

"He used a balm the other day on body scars… they are barely noticeable now."

"I will ask him about it. Anything else that he used you as a test subject?"

"No idea. I was dosed out… _he gave me one potion before telling that the magic side of the fever was gone?_ I was still very much drugged."

"I will see what it was about." Griphook agreed. "Do you just drink everything he puts on your hands?"

"Practically, yeah."

"No wonder he uses you as a test subject."

Harry turned deep red and Griphook picked back the scrolls. A knock made them turn towards the third-year Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, Potter, Goblin, but your kid is riding a Hippogriff."

Harry's face lost all blood, turning pale. He run out the hut, summoned his broom on the way and run towards the clearing where Hagrid was teaching. He saw the fifteen students pointing at the sky and finally found the flying Hippogriff with a toddler on top. The Firebolt arrived Harry's side and he jumped on top, flying up into the sky.

"Come on, **_faster!_** "

Harry arrived the Hippogriff _– it had to be Buckbeak, hadn't it? –_ , looked at Buckbeak in the eyes and _, when the Hippogriff bowed his head mid-flight,_ Harry flew around it to grab his shrieking ecstatically son. He flew back down towards the ground and threw his broom towards the closest person not caring whom, before he picked Tommyboy in his arms and checked him up.

"I fwy!" Tommyboy claimed eagerly.

"Jake Tommyboy grounded!" Harry snapped.

Harry didn't care the students laughed _– everyone knew Harry was a troublemaker after all._ Tommyboy pouted and Harry held him close, turning around to go into the castle. He could see Griphook by the side _, with Harry's broom in hand,_ reprimanding Hagrid. Harry took the broom and, holding Tommyboy with the other arm, he walked inside the castle.

"Potter…" Professor McGonagall started, running down the corridor probably coming from her own classroom in the ground floor's middle of the courtyard.

"Hagrid put Tommyboy on the back of a Hippogriff." Harry argued at the reprimanding woman. That made the passers-by students to laugh. "And had it fly!"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned.

"I'll go speak with Hagrid." The woman agreed and left the entry of the school.

Harry walked down the corridor towards his new quarters. _Every student knowing better than to stay on his way._

He entered the quarters and could hear Tommyboy crying on his chest. Harry sighed, threw his broom over the table by the side and walked with Tommyboy towards the couches.

"Let me." Harry looked back to find Tom entering the quarters and offer his hands. "He will not understand unless I do it. You are too lenient with him."

Harry let Tom pick Tommyboy, who took the toddler into the second bedroom. Harry sat on the couch and finally allowed himself to breath.

"Shit!"

 _Damn it, Hagrid! Tommyboy's just 3-year-old! Already the broom toy is too much for Harry's heart!_

Harry raised his face from his hands at hearing a knock, only to find it was Griphook by the open door. Harry nodded and the Goblin entered with a questioning look.

"In the bedroom: _'Ginny'_ is making him understand why he can't fly yet, why he is too young."

Griphook nodded.

"Good. I will be sending my sister and wife for babysitting from now on." The Goblin put in. "Your timetable."

Harry stood and went to pick it in shaky legs, before giving the parchment to the Goblin.

"Is my loss of control my after-fever effects or the panic attack?" Harry asked as he fell on the couch _, unable to stay on his feet._

"Both." Griphook explained as he copied the timeline. "Hagrid really is unfit to keep an Offspring with."

"Hagrid is a great friend…" Harry argued.

"Still unfit to understand what he has done wrong." Tom argued, returning with Tommyboy walking beside him and holding onto Tom's school robe. "You have something to tell your Daddy, do you not, Jacob?"

"Sowwy I scawed yeh, Daddy." Tom coughed. "And I won'' fwy untiw I'ww 'now how to wwite and read."

Harry sighed and opened his arms, Tommyboy was fast to release Tom and run into Harry's arms.

"I have to go to the Great Hall for lunch before people realize that I came here directly from Potions." Tom put in. "Jacob, be a good boy to your Daddy!"

"Yeah, Papa."

Harry smirked as Griphook tensed, Tom nodded at Harry and left.

"Was that…?" Griphook started and Harry raised a finger to his lips. "What does the Headmaster think of your _'relationship'_ with Miss Weasley?"

"Someone under his control, from a family he knows is purely Light, who has a massive crush on me. Perfect host to _'guide'_ me to the right direction."

Griphook nodded.

"Where is that mutt guardian of yours anyway? One would think it would be able to stop Hagrid from doing something like this."

"Bathing day." Griphook frowned. "Lupin has agreed to pick him every Wednesday to _«take him to the Animal Store for a bath»_."

Griphook's eyes grew and then laughed.

"You managed to persuade him, then?"

"He was starting to climb walls." Harry agreed. "Between early July's Ministry raid and him having no breaks, he was needing time off."

Griphook nodded.

 **–FDEiB–**

Tuesday, 11 September 1995

"Humm humm."

Harry looked up from his homework to find Professor Umbridge before him.

"Do you want something, Professor?" He asked, lowering down his quill.

"Where's your bastard?"

"My Heir is with his Nanny." Harry replied. "And, Professor?"

 _Harry didn't need to look to know that everyone in the library were looking back._

"What is it, Potter?"

"Dare to call my Heir by _«bastard»_ ever again and you will wish that it was his Papa that got to you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Harry argued. "Now _, if you don't mind,_ I have an essay to finish."

He returned his attention towards the parchments.

"Your kid is parentless! He is _, by all means…_ "

"His bearer died giving him birth." Harry argued. "And his Papa? Dark Wizard of renown."

Harry sighed and stored his homework. _There was no way he'd finish homework now…_

"WHAT?"

"Professor Umbridge, do remember that you are in a library." Harry reprimanded and when the woman only grew angrier and ready to slash at him, she smirked.

"Detention, Potter. For insubordination."

" ** _Professor Umbridge!_** " Professor Umbridge turned towards Madam Pince. "You aren't in detention, Potter. And I'll send a memory with details to the Lords, to the School Board and to Gringotts."

"You cannot…"

"Professor Umbridge, you just picked on a student _– who never once raised his voice at you –_ , insulted his Heir and even dared to scream in _**'my'**_ library. Being the Minister's left-hand won't save you from the nightmare that I'll bring you."

Professor Umbridge's eyes saw red.

"Madam Pince, the books…?"

"Yes, Potter, you can take them."

Harry nodded thankfully and hurried out.

"Do not run in the corridors, Potter!"

He tensed at stumbling into Professor Snape, then Professor Umbridge hurried after him.

"Potter…"

"What seems to be the trouble, Dolores?"

"Ah, Severus… Potter has been insubordinate and Madam Pince dared to take him out of his detention that I put him in and…"

"Is this true, Potter?" Professor Snape interrupted.

"Professor Umbridge shouted at me inside the library. When I explained that she was inside the library she put me in detention for being insubordinate."

"Did you call her by Professor?" Harry nodded. "Then I fear I'll have to take Madam Pince's side, Dolores. Now, Potter, you are late for your Remedy Potions class."

Unsure, Harry followed Professor Snape, a fuming Professor Umbridge staying behind. Harry glanced at Professor Snape and then down at his arms full of books.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Which is the job you want to follow?" Professor Snape asked.

"I…what?"

"You haven't gotten the job pamphlets to help you choose for next year?" Harry shook his head. "Have you ever thought about future plans?"

"Only thing I'm good at is flying, gardening, cooking and Defence."

Professor Snape looked back and then they arrived the Ground floor, going towards Harry's quarters. Professor Snape opened Harry's private quarters' door, where the Shegoblin was watching over Tommyboy whom was playing with his childblocks. Harry nodded back and went to store the books on top of the table. Professor Snape pointed his wand at the table and several pamphlets appeared, then he looked through them as he sat down. Uncertain, Harry sat down as well before he accepted the offered pamphlets and looked through each job title.

 _Potion Master_ 's pamphlet. _Auror_ 's one. _Magic Cook Master_ 's one. _Magic Baker Master_ 's one. _Healer_ 's one. And _Quidditch Player_ 's one.

Before Harry could speak though, Professor Snape set another on top of his hand. _It had no title._ Harry glanced at Professor Snape uncertain, before he opened it.

 _Classes requirement: Basic Healing, Potions, Defence Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Wizardry Laws_

Harry frowned _– as it only had the required classes not even an explanation of what the job would be –_ and looked up at Professor Snape questioningly. The man tapped his wand on the pamphlet and the title showed up.

 _Private Investigator / Detective_

The teen looked at it for a real long time.

"I'll need that Remedial Potions class after all."

Professor Snape nodded and stood.

"Thursday evenings after dinner, starting today."

Harry hummed and the man left. He looked at the pamphlet again. _He knew that neat handwriting. It was a more mature version of Tom Riddle… it was Voldemort's._

Voldemort knew Harry better than Harry knew himself. _Eight NEWTs… it wouldn't be easy… with Tommyboy… **Tommyboy!**_

"Hmmm…" Harry blushed and turned towards the Shegoblin, having completely forgetting to ask if it was possible first. "I…"

"Do not worry, Lord Potter. You need to focus on your education. Besides, Heir Peverell has already accepted me and my brother-wife."

Harry nodded thankfully, before he offered her the pamphlet.

"It's this one the one I chose." The Shegoblin nodded. "And can you tell Griphook that Professor Umbridge insulted Tommyboy's parentage and then tried to put me in detention but both Madam Pince and Professor Snape took me out of the detention? First one and then the other?"

"I will warn my brother and I will return later for your 3pm class." She agreed and the quarters' door closed and locked from the inside, before she entered the floofire.

Harry stretched, he had an hour of free period _– which he had tried to use to do his homework from the classes he missed during the fever._ Snuffles sat beside Tommyboy and signalled at Harry with his head, who nodded thankfully and resumed his homework while Tommyboy immediately striked at the Animagus.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked up from his paperwork when Severus entered his office just after dinnertime.

"Did something happen?" He wondered since Severus was coming on a week day without any warning.

"Dolores Umbridge insulted Young Peverell and then tried to get Potter in detention. The Librarian refused it."

"How so: insulted?"

Severus took out a flask with a memory and offered it. Voldemort accepted it and went towards his personal Pensieve. When he returned, his eyes saw red.

"And, Sir?" Voldemort hummed as Severus got ready to leave again. "Potter chose the pamphlet you made for him."

Voldemort looked up at Severus with a raised brow.

"Why so?"

"Minerva hadn't shown him the job pamphlets so I did. Showed several and in the end yours. He took yours. Also asked for help on his Potions _, which starts in 5 minutes._ " The Wizard added the last part after noticing the time on the wall clock that Voldemort had in his office.

Voldemort nodded and Severus turned around to leave.

"Why does Harry's hair look like a black-version of Lily's?"

Severus froze _, it was momentaneously but it was there._

"Potter wanted to let his hair grow to make it more tameable." Severus supplied.

"What did the old fool think of that?"

"He cut his hair during the fever when he couldn't be stopped." Voldemort hummed. "To which Potter asked me for a potion to make it grow completely unto his desired length."

"And what happened to the extra hair that Professor Dumbledore cut short?"

"The house elves disposed of it. I made sure of it."

Voldemort nodded and Severus left. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the mind-link with his Horcrux _– the one inside the female Ginger's body, not the one inside Harry like Voldemort had tested on the spit from the teacup he had stolen from Harry last summer –_ only to see Jacob, before the image was closed off.

{What is it?} Tom snarled.

{Making Harry's hair grow that much? Really? Can you at the least try not to be that obvious?}

{The length is all him.} Tom argued and both could hear Jacob shouting **_«Papa!»_** furious at being ignored. Tom opened his eyes and Voldemort was met with the face of his innocent son, who was looking at Tom with pouting lips that he had so totally inherited from Harry and a furious dark-grey eyes that were so obviously inherited from Voldemort's mother side of the family. –I am sorry, Jacob, I am talking with Other Papa right now.–

–Oh… hey, Papa. I go' gwoundin' fer fwyin' yestewday. Ginger Papa made me teww Daddy tha' I was sowwy.–

A quick memory of Jacob over a flying Hippogriff and a worried Harry flying towards it on his broom at fast velocity came to Tom's mind.

–Other Papa will give you his talk when you will visit him.– Tom offered and Jacob nodded, before he ran to go pick his snake plush and returned to show it.

–Say hi to Nagimama.–

{Tell him that I will.} Voldemort agreed.

–Other Papa will.– Tom offered and Jacob smiled up at him trustingly and innocently, before Tom returned his attention towards Voldemort. {Apologies for that. Harry is in Remedial Potions class and I got babysitting hours.}

{Lucky you. Harry barely lets me stay alone more than half an hour with Jacob.}

{Harry also lets me kiss him.} Tom provoked and Voldemort tensed, before a memory of a train's WC came to the front of the mind with a moaning Harry under him…

Then Voldemort was thrown back into his own body.

 _Oh… so this was how his Young Horcrux was going to play?_

 _Jacob was Voldemort's, not Tom's. It was time his journal learnt his place!_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

About the Tommyboy inheriting Harry's pouting: Nature Vs Nurture

And which of you saw the difference in perspective when it's Harry's POV in a scene or not? *hint: kissing scene*

Next chapter: **Back to Malfoy Manor**

~Isys


	12. ChapterXI Daddy not kissDaddy get kissd

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,091

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **– _«Daddy don't kiss. Daddy gets kissed.»_ –**

Wednesday, 20 September 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry accepted the scroll from Griphook, uncertain. _Usually the parchments were open on the place to sign…_

He opened it to find an official invitation on the Winter Holidays so Harry would spend in an only Wizardry Custom at the Malfoy's.

Harry glanced up at Griphook, who was staring right back.

"Wha… do you suggest?"

Griphook as an answer gave him the quill. Harry looked at the bottom where he could see his agreement requirement. Harry sighed.

 _Harry James Potter, plus one and two Familiars._

The parchment disappeared.

"Now; this detective job you intend on following…"

Harry nodded and got ready mentally for the hour-long meeting.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 16 December 1995

"Come on, Harry." – "Just hint." – "Nothing more." – "We just want a single hint" – "of who it could be."

"Ginger and bald." Harry offered, which made the twins and Lee groan.

"That's not fair, Harry!" – "You've been making out with the unknown girl all period." – "Why not tell us?"

"No, I haven't. It was twice in September." Harry argued. "And so far I remember it was anything but reciprocated."

From his corner on the carriage with Tommyboy on his arms, Tom's face become a little darkly. _To anyone not knowing it could be interpreted as jealousy. Harry, though, knew that it was Tom's dark desire for a repeat._

Harry looked away from the two. _Tommyboy – somehow – knew not to tell anyone that Tom was his Papa. So far he had only told Griphook._

 _And Tom wouldn't see Tommyboy until January. Even if Tommyboy would see Voldemort instead._

"Just stop with it, you three." Neville argued. "If Harry ever feels like taking it a step further: he'll tell us."

"You don't get a vote, Neville." – "You already know who it is!"

"And I also know that Miss Ginger isn't born ginger."

"Dyed hair?" Lee asked, the trio and Snuffles suddenly perking up.

"So far I hear Miss Ginger is not even a Miss." _'Ginny'_ supplied as he played hand games with Tommyboy on his lap instead of the boy staying on his carseat.

"Wha… a transgender?"

Harry groaned, which made Neville, Luna and _'Ginny'_ laugh and even Hermione won a smirk at the corner of her lips as she read her book by the side.

"Hermione…" he pleaded.

Hermione raised her book while reading and the twins, Lee and Snuffles hurried out the carriage.

"Done." She agreed.

"Thank you, Sister."

"Twank yeh, Auntie." Tommyboy added.

"It is _'you'_." Tom reprimanded.

"You." Tommyboy parroted, which made Harry laugh.

"If you know how to say _'you'_ then why do you say _'yeh'_?" Tom groaned.

"Hagwid does." Tommyboy put in eagerly.

"You are Harry's child, all right." Tom reprimanded.

"Twank yeh."

Harry coughed to hide his laughter, while Tom glared back.

 **–FDEiB–**

The train arrived the station and Harry set Tommyboy on Snuffles' back as the others picked their own trunks, waved and left. Harry had just packed Tommyboy's carseat when the door reopened.

–Harry?–

Harry closed his shoulder-belt messenger bag and turned towards the carriage's door, to see who it was. Tom had returned for some reason and flipped them around, Harry's back hit the carriage's door and he was pinned there by the smaller teen. He blushed.

–What is it?–

–Why did you accept _His_ offer? You could have stayed at Hogwarts with us.–

–You see Jake the entire school year. Voldemort deserves to see him as well.–

Tom's eyes glared, before he pulled Harry's face down into a demanding kiss.

"Lord Potter?" Mr Malfoy's voice called from the train corridor.

Tom leaned back resentfully and Harry opened the door, stepping out. He saw the 40s blond immediately, who nodded back and guided him outside towards Snuffles which was beside Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy _– Tommyboy riding Snuffles' back as if he was a horse, used to it since really young._ Harry opened his messenger bag, took out the carrying scarves and put them on. Tommyboy was fast to offer his arms and let himself be pulled into the scarves against Harry's chest.

–Papa stay with Daddy.–

–Tommyboy stay quiet about it.– Harry argued and Tommyboy grinned.

 _–🎵Ginger Papa and Daddy, und…🎵–_ he started singsonging, _obviously having learnt that from the twins and Lee._

 ** _–Hush!–_**

Tommyboy laughed and Harry groaned as he followed the Malfoys. Before Harry could think _, though,_ a hand grabbed him and then a feeling of being pulled through a very tight tube. _Who the hell was side-apparating them without any warning?_

Harry gasped as he almost fell on top of Tommyboy, only for a pink-haired woman to smile back while she helped him not to fall.

"Don't worry; you're safe now."

"Let me guess: Order of Phoenix's Member?" An eager nod made Harry roll his eyes and let his wand jump from it's holster into his hand. " _Lumos!_ "

Harry waved the wand and the Knight Bus showed up, Tommyboy hiccupping in fear of the sudden side-apparation.

"Welcome to…"

" _I know._ One ticket and half to Malfoy Manor. This moron just _bloody_ kidnapped us from King's Cross Station."

Stanley Shunpike choked, grabbed his wand and pointed at the Order's Member, while Harry stormed inside and away from the crazy woman.

"Harry…" The woman started, but Stanley pointed his wand at her in warning.

"I was with the Malfoy Family of my own choice _, you **Dimwit**!_" Harry snapped at her, before going to the front of the bus. "I have to ask the Malfoys for the money because I don't have enough on my person right now since I wasn't expecting to need it any time soon." He added towards Stanley, as the other raised a ward on the bus to keep the pink-haired woman from following them inside.

The Conductor nodded and set up the carseat which Harry took from his bag, where Harry set up Tommyboy before he sat down and put the carbelt on himself. Stanley knocked on the Driver's window and the bus drove away at full velocity. Harry barely had time to look back and see the pink-haired woman disappear from view as she was left behind, her mouth practically hitting the floor with how open it was.

Arriving Malfoy Manor an hour later, Harry could practically feel Voldemort's anger from wherever he was inside the Manor. Dobby met them at the gates.

"Get Mr Malfoy. Tell him that Lord Potter-Peverell needs a loan to pay for the bus' tickets."

The house elf nodded his head and popped away as Stanley helped Harry pick up Tommyboy, set him on his scarves and store the carseat.

"Lord Potter." Harry nodded at the hurrying over blond couple. "Are you all right?"

"Just shaken by a side-apparation without any warning followed by a journey of an hour in the bus to here."

"Dobby, set up a bath." Mr Malfoy ordered and the house elf popped in to bow only to pop away again. "Narcissa…"

"I'll bring them inside. You pay the tickets." Mrs Malfoy agreed and passed an arm over Harry's back to walk him into the Manor. "Were you splinted?"

"I don't feel anything and Tommyboy isn't crying any longer." Harry signalled the sleeping toddler. "How furious is He?"

"Beyond… can you handle seeing Him before the bath?"

Harry nodded and let the woman walk him to the main room where Voldemort was making a fit.

"Voldemort!" He called while Mrs Malfoy released him and stayed by the door.

The white-skinned red-eyed bald man stopped in his stomping and looked back, an obvious relaxation was seen in the man's body.

"What happened?" The older demanded to know.

"Order's Member thought I was being kidnapped by the Malfoys. I called the Knight Bus and told the Conductor that the dimwit woman had bloody kidnapped us and if he could take us to Malfoy Manor… I guess tomorrow it'll be front-page."

"You two…"

"We're fine. Tommyboy fell asleep in the bus ride. _According to my godfather I also used to fall asleep with the loudest of sounds. He had this flying motorbike that made quite the noise and I'd fall asleep with him riding it._ "

Harry shrugged and let Voldemort pick the asleep toddler from his carrying scarves, he could feel his own body's tense-form start to lose the tenseness and instead start to shiver.

"You need a bath. You are babbling."

"I was just bloody kidnapped. Luckily it was one bloody stupid woman. Who bloody knows next time? **_Bollocks!_** I told you I don't want to fight! **_Yet people don't bloody let me stay neutral!_** " Harry practically shouted.

Tommyboy moved from his place on Voldemort's arms _– Harry could see Death Eaters by the side staring back and, even if Harry couldn't see most of their faces, could still see their gaping mouths at Harry's audacity of shouting at the Dark Lord while swearing practically every word._

"Gwanda, Daddy's 'avin' 'nothew loud nigh'mawe?" Tommyboy opened his eyes tiredly, only to realize what really was happening and held on to Voldemort like a limpet. "Papa!"

"Hello, Jacob." Voldemort agreed.

–Mean Pink spook us. Took us away.–

Voldemort looked up at Harry and then at Tommyboy.

"From now on no one will ever take you away." He promised.

Tommyboy grinned up at the man trustingly. Harry passed a hand through his messy and sweaty hair.

"The house elves are preparing me a bath. Can you feed Tommyboy while I bath and try to calm down?"

Voldemort nodded and Harry left the dining hall.

"Had you been anyone else you'd be cursed for speaking like that to the Dark Lord." Mrs Malfoy put in as she fell into step with Harry and helped his shivering body to walk.

"I know. Snuffles and Hedwig?"

"My cousin went to Mr Lupin in the hopes of finding what happened… _apparently the Dark Lord shares enough keyplaces with your magic that allows him the give permission to shift._ " Mrs Malfoy explained as they arrived the Salazar Slytherin's portrait, which opened for them without being needed to say anything. "And your owl is at our Owlery."

Harry nodded and Mrs Malfoy opened a door that led to the bathroom. Harry took out the messenger bag which the woman took.

"I…"

"Which lock is Young Heir's belongings?"

"The third… it has his cosleeper."

The woman nodded.

"And your wardrobe?"

"Fifth."

"I'll have the bedroom ready and a house elf bring you a change of clothes." Harry blushed. "Now go take a relaxing bath. The Dark Lord will watch over Young Heir."

Harry nodded thankfully.

"Jacob Thomas. Jake Tommyboy. I advise on Jake since Voldemort doesn't like his own biological first-name."

"Over Young Jake." The woman agreed with a bow of head and left.

Harry undressed and entered the bathtub.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort set Jacob on the highchair and gave him his plate, letting him eat by himself. His men obviously glad that the two had appeared.

"How so pink?"

Jacob pulled at his own hair.

–Pink.–

Voldemort looked at his men, who hurried out. A translation not being necessary, they understood. _The pink-haired Witch had to be caught immediately and be taught her place._

"Did she hurt you?"

"Tigh'." Jacob explained while closing his hand before his chest as if to explain. _Side-apparation…_ –Papa kissed Daddy.–

Voldemort tensed and looked back at the happy toddler.

"What?"

–Othew Papa kiss Daddy.–

–When?–

–Twain. Daddy and Othew Papa stay inside.– Then Jacob pretended to kiss the air.

Voldemort closed his hand with strength. _He would make his journal learn not to touch what was His._

–Other Papa should not have done that.–

–Why?–

–Daddy is to stay with me, not Other Papa.–

Jacob looked back puzzled.

–Papa and Othew Papa be Papa. Two Papas, 'un Daddy.– Voldemort nodded. –Two Papas and Daddy kiss.–

Voldemort's brow twitched.

–That is too many Papas for Daddy to kiss.–

Jacob shrugged _, just like Harry always did._

–Daddy don'' kiss. Daddy ge's kissed.–

Voldemort's eyes grew at his son's way of thinking.

–You are my son alright.–

Jacob smiled back before turning towards his food.

 _–🎵Daddy and Papas. Undew a twee…🎵–_

Voldemort rolled his eyes but let him. There was a knock on the door and then a struggling pink-haired Witch was let inside.

"Jacob, is that the one?"

Jacob looked up at the gaping Witch, who stopped struggling at seeing the infant.

"Yeah, Papa."

The Witch gasped loudly.

"Take her to the dungeons. I will visit her for daring to hurt my Harry and son later." His men nodded and started to pull the struggling Witch away. –Do you want me to kiss Daddy?– Voldemort wondered towards his singsonging in Parseltongue son to keep his attention away from what was happening and so not to traumatize him _(Harry would have Voldemort's head if their son had nightmares over this)_.

Jacob smiled back.

–Yeah!– He claimed eagerly. –Papa stwon' Mate few awways gettin' huw' Daddy!–

 _And there it was. **Mate!** Nagini had been messing around with Voldemort's son…_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry left the bathroom to see Nagini in the common room of Voldemort's quarters.

–Nagini.–

The snake looked back and immediately striked at him. Harry forced himself not to call the wand from the holster to his hand and then he was embraced by the motherly snake.

–You're back… Hatchling?–

–Downstairs with Voldemort.– Harry offered a little tense. –And Nagini?– The snake hummed as she uncoiled and slithered quickly towards the portrait. –I was attacked earlier today. You are lucky that I have such a good self-control or I'd have cursed you, because last time you did that striking on me you wanted to eat me.–

Nagini stared back and then gave a snake version of a nod.

–Nagini will be more careful from now on.– Salazar Slytherin's portrait put in, before he opened the way.

The two left and Harry let the snake guide the way, he'd learn the way eventually. They arrived the dining room and Nagini slithered towards a laughing Tommyboy, who made eager grabby-hands towards the oversized snake striking in his direction as if she was about to attack him _– the Death Eaters watching the scene surprised._

–Hatchling!–

–Nagimama!–

Voldemort took Tommyboy from his highchair and set him by his feet, just before Nagini reached their side and embraced the toddler with her coils.

Harry ignored the staring Death Eaters at the deadly snake hugging his son like an overexcited puppy and approached Voldemort, who was transfiguring the highchair into a normal chair and serving a plate for Harry. Harry sat down with a nod and started to eat.

"You did not dry your hair." Voldemort pinpointed.

"Still getting used to the length." Harry argued. "Usually it'd dry in no time."

"Pulling it in a high bump with it still wet makes it greasy." Voldemort supplied.

Harry hurried to untie his hair and let it fall over his back like a cascade. By the side it could be seen the massive snake mothering the toddler and making him laugh. Harry smiled at how easy Tommyboy took onto his life. His family.

Harry looked up from his meal when the dining room's door opened and the three Malfoys walked inside.

"Young Jake and Lord Potter's quarters are ready." Mrs Malfoy supplied towards Voldemort, who nodded, before she approached Harry and quickly and efficiently magically dried and combed his hair. Harry bowed his head thankfully when she was done and the woman nodded back.

"The Potter's Account Manager just finished having a talk with our guest and left towards the journalists." Mr Malfoy added.

 _Guest?_ Harry glanced at Voldemort puzzled, to see Voldemort's hand hitching for his wand. _Yet the man was notoriously holding back…_

"Daddy! Papa!"

Harry turned towards the crying Tommyboy to find him inside the fireplace. Harry made a move to stand, but Voldemort signalled him to stop. Uncertain, Harry leaned back down as Voldemort stood and went to pick up the crying child. Voldemort left with their son in his arms _– Nagini after them –_ while reprimanding him about entering fireplaces. Harry turned towards the Malfoy couple that had sat at the end of the table with their son for their dinner.

"The fireplaces need to be warded. Snuffles is always catching him from jumping into them. Even the ones warded."

"Young Jake must have forgotten that Snuffles wasn't here to catch him." Mrs Malfoy agreed. "Luckily the fire wasn't lit. Lucius…"

"I'll warn the house elves to keep an eye out until the Wardmaker can come tomorrow." Mr Malfoy offered.

"The stairs are already warded anti-falling from when I was a toddler." Malfoy put in towards Harry.

Harry nodded thankfully and played with his food uncertain. Eventually, Voldemort came down alone.

"You need to start saying that no means no, Harry." Voldemort reprimanded and Harry turned deep red. "He does it because _– when your mutt catches him mid-jump –_ it throws him into the air as if flying."

"And Tom forbidden him from flying until he can read and write." Harry agreed.

Voldemort's brow twitched at the reminder of the younger-self living inside Ginny's body.

 _Harry wondered what was wrong between the two, because for some reason the two hated each other._

Weren't they the same person? Just younger and older version?

"Finish your dinner." Voldemort added harshly. "Jacob is asleep and Nagini will watch over him for now."

Uncertain, Harry glared at the food on his plate he kept moving around.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, I was the one who filled your plate. Not to mention that if you go any thinner you will disappear."

Harry's face turned deep red, luckily Malfoy didn't even send him a smug look from the other side of the table because if the other teen would do it then it would make this scene twice times worse. _Why was it that both Voldemort and Tom made it their life goals to notice every single detail about Harry himself? Why couldn't they focus on Tommyboy instead?_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Harry's AK**

~Isys


	13. Chapter XII –Motherhen Mode–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,696

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **–Motherhen Mode–**

Saturday, 16 December 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked at the potion and then towards Professor Snape, who was checking Tommyboy's bruised arm.

"Another potion test?" He argued.

"Actually, yes." Professor Snape agreed and Harry gaped. "We've already proven that normal sleep potion only keeps you asleep but the actual nightmares still torment you. So I've made a few updates. See if they work."

Harry groaned at the idea of getting stuck inside a nightmare again until the potion wore off or until Tommyboy woke him up. He looked at Tommyboy's arm as the boy hiccupped in his sleep.

"Is he all right?"

"He broke his arm." Harry's eyes grew. "I'm putting a plaster cast so he can't move it. For it to grow the old-fashioned way."

Uncertain, Harry took his potion while Professor Snape started to put a splint on his son. _He didn't even remember falling asleep… or laying down for that matter._

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **JTP's POV**_

Tommyboy woke up in pain. He tried to move his tense arm, but it wouldn't move. Tommyboy looked at his arm and his eyes grew at the white stone around it. He crawled onto Daddy's bed and called him. He called. And called. He opened his eyes. He slapped his face.

Crying, Tommyboy started calling for Papa loudly.

–Papa! **_Paaapaaa!_** –

Bald Papa was fast to come, obviously getting out of bed.

–Jacob, what is it?–

–Da…ddy's… dea…d!– Tommyboy struggled to say while he hiccupped.

Papa tensed. He approached and checked Daddy, before he huffed and picked up Tommyboy.

–Hush… it is just a sleeping potion. He is still breathing, see?– Papa showed Daddy's chest and Tommyboy stopped crying. –Want to sleep with me tonight?–

Tommyboy nodded in tears. Papa left the bedroom and Tommyboy saw Mr Salazar's portrait looking back worried.

–What happened?– The portrait asked.

–Severus must have given Harry a sleeping potion. It was too powerful.–

Mr Salazar's portrait huffed.

–I will give that Potion Master a piece of my mind.– The portrait agreed and Papa entered with Tommyboy in his own bedroom.

–Papa?– Papa hummed as he set him on the floor and then pushed his big bed against the wall so Tommyboy could sleep against the wall. –Stone awm.–

Papa looked back, before he finished. Finally, he picked Tommyboy and put him on the bed, put a hand on the stone arm and hummed.

–It is a plaster cast. A splint. To keep you from moving a broken bone, I believe.–

–It huwts.–

Papa looked through a stack of flasks by the side, then glanced back before he picked a flask. He poured the liquid on a spoon and gave Tommyboy. Tommyboy took it, only to moan.

–Muggle medicine for children.– Papa agreed. –I got them when Daddy agreed for you two to visit.–

–Wha' it does?–

–This one takes out pain.– Papa explained as he stored it. –You are too young to use magic to heal you because of the way Daddy was raising you.–

Tommyboy nodded and crawled back on his knees against the wall, let Papa help him to lay on his good side, lay besides him and then pull the blankets over them.

–Nevew jumpin' on fiwepwaces.–

Papa snorted.

–Glad to know that you have learnt your lesson.–

Tommyboy nodded as the pain started to disappear.

–I 'now why yer eyes awe like tha'.– Papa hummed inquisitively. –Daddy's House cowouw. To make Daddy happy. Other Papa has red hair instead.–

Papa choked and Tommyboy slipped out into sleep, while listening to Nagimama starting to laugh.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 17 December 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry woke to find Tommyboy's cosleeper empty, he looked around his own bed and still no sign of his kid. Harry groaned, put his glasses on and got up. His face hurt for some reason. He walked into the common quarters, but no sound.

"Marvolo's."

Harry looked back towards Salazar Slytherin's portrait confused, before he understood and hurried into Voldemort's bedroom. The bed had been pushed against the wall and Tommyboy was sleeping against the wall. Voldemort _, though,_ woke up and pointed his wand at feeling the door open. The two stared at each other for a real long time while Voldemort blinked the tiredness away. Finally, he lowered the wand.

"You are not taking sleeping potions again."

"Wha…?"

"Jacob called me thinking you were dead."

Harry hid his mouth with his hand. Only to whimper. He took a hand to his cheek and felt it sore. _Had Tommyboy…?_

"It's a new potion from Professor Snape… last time Tommyboy managed to wake me up from the potion induced nightmares."

"Do you always have nightmares?" Harry nodded. "Did you have any?"

Harry shook his head as Voldemort stood. He approached and checked Harry's cheek.

"Don't ground Tommyboy for hitting me…"

Voldemort huffed at Harry's train of thoughts.

–Nagini.–

–I'll bring Hatchling down for food when he wakes.– Nagini agreed from the bottom of the bed.

"Get dressed, Harry. You and I need to deal with the nightmares."

Shamefully, Harry left towards his room and changed. When he came out, Voldemort was already dressed.

"Shall I warn anyone?" Salazar Slytherin's portrait asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Jacob's pain syrup is on my cabinet over the bed. One spoon every four hours."

"Muggle medicine drink?" The portrait asked and Voldemort nodded as he picked a box from under his desk. "I will make sure she understands how it works, Marvolo."

Voldemort bowed his head and then forced Harry out the quarters alongside him.

"Do… do I wanna know what is inside that box?"

"No." Voldemort replied honestly and Harry saw as it moved on it's own on the other's hand. "But you can face Dementors, Death Eaters and me. You will be able to face this."

Harry tensed, but Voldemort set a hand on the back on his neck and forced him to keep walking.

"A… Boggart?"

"We will face it at the Diagon Alley's apartment." Voldemort agreed. "You once said that you cannot enter the kitchen and I said we would deal with it later. Well, we have reached the later."

Harry shivered as Voldemort grabbed his shoulder and _, as they reached the free-apparating room,_ he was side-apparated away.

"Voldemort…" Harry started to argue as Voldemort took the string with the keys from Harry's necks.

"There is no talking yourself out of this." Voldemort argued. "Grab your wand. Get ready for it."

"Bu…"

"Harry James Potter!" Voldemort snarled as he closed the ground-floor door behind them, to keep them inside. "You either face this right now, or I will not let you see Jacob ever again!"

"Wha…?"

"I advise you to get ready, because it is your paternity that you are fighting for!" Voldemort threatened, before climbing the stairs.

Harry's eyes watered in betrayal.

"I raised him. He's mine!"

Voldemort huffed as Harry run after him.

"You might have stolen him from me, but we both know who the real Father is." The Dark Lord argued.

Harry's wand jumped into his hand, before he could hex Voldemort, though, the other entered the kitchen. Harry snarled and run after Voldemort. Harry looked around the kitchen with narrowed eyes as he looked for Voldemort. Harry closed the door after himself. _He knew from Tom that the other could make himself invisible._

"Show yourself, you Coward!"

There was a shadow behind a counter aisle, Harry ran around it and saw… himself? Other-Harry was staring back shivering like mad and holding a dead body in his arms.

"I had to… I… for the Greater Good… I…"

Harry raised his wand.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked at the kitchen's door as it unlocked of its own. _Harry had faced the Boggart._ Voldemort sighed and got ready for the argument.

The door opened and Harry came out, his eyes hollow.

"Did you get me angry to…?"

"To face your fears." Voldemort agreed. "Gryffindors tend to do it better when it is a life or death situation."

Harry nodded, almost uncaringly.

"I tried to AK myself." Voldemort frowned. "My initial reaction was to use an unforgivable on my Light-self who follows Professor Dumbledore blindly… because my Light-self said for the Greater Good."

"You saw yourself?" Harry nodded and Voldemort stood, went to check the teenager's wand and then his Magical Core. "It was unsuccessful."

"But I did it. I raised the wand. I pointed at my Light-self's chest… and I said it! I never wanted to kill someone before, not even you… and I just tried to kill myself!"

"That was not you." Voldemort interrupted him.

"I know! But…"

Voldemort grabbed the not listening teenager's chin and pulled it up, before he kissed Harry on the lips. When Harry's whole senses were finally focusing on him, Voldemort leaned back.

"Will you listen now?" Harry nodded, staring back wide-eyed. "That Order's Member from yesterday. You were mad. Furious at her." Harry nodded again. _To think he had lost Harry's first kiss to his younger-self!_ "Did you fear her?"

"No."

"Then why should you fear that she will brainwash you?" Harry's mouth gaped like a fish. "You are not fearing your own demons. You are fearing an idea. A possibility. You _'are'_ Grey. Not that crazy follower who cannot think for himself. You are not _'THAT'_ Harry." Voldemort argued pointing at the kitchen. "That Harry would not even have taken Jacob in while knowing that he is my blood-adopted son!"

Harry's eyes watered and then held unto Voldemort, crying into his chest. Voldemort groaned, but let him. Eventually, Voldemort heard Harry whisper against his robe as he held into it, hard.

"You and Tom need to sort out what you want."

"Why is that?" Voldemort wondered.

"Because it's already hard to fight one courtship, now you too?" Harry argued, not looking up.

Voldemort huffed and set a hand on the back of Harry's head, pulled it away from his own chest before he leaned his own face down to kiss the 15-year-old Wizard.

"Then do not fight it." He whispered against the lips _, not caring about the tears and dripping nose._

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry blushed as he held Tommyboy, while Voldemort reprimanded a kneeling Professor Snape by the side. He left the older's private quarters and went down into the grounds, to give Professor Snape some sense of privacy. He set down Tommyboy, which _– mindful of his own arm –_ run around happily.

Eventually, someone joined his side.

"Really not a good idea to pick a fight." He warned the other teen.

"I know better than that." Malfoy argued. "Jake, don't go there! Mean plants."

Tommyboy turned around and away from the plants.

"Twank yeh."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Raised with Hagrid." Harry agreed amused.

"Only you, Potter, would put the Dark Lord's son with Hagrid." Malfoy grunted. "Did you know when you took him in?"

Harry nodded.

"The Goblin told me which was why I gave him his name." He agreed. "Watch your arm, Sweetie!"

"Yeah, Daddy."

"He broke it yesterday." Harry explained at Malfoy's questioning look. "When he jumped into the fireplace."

"He's your son all right."

"Don't I know it…" Harry grumbled under his breath as the two followed the running kid. "Your parents put you babysitting?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"After last afternoon no one wants a repeat. As the Manor's Young Master I can ship the enemy away by using the wards."

Harry hummed.

"But _– unlike you –_ I can use magic outside Hogwarts."

"I pick Jake and you strike." Malfoy agreed. "You always were stronger magic wise." Harry raised an eyebrow at the other, who huffed. "Don't let it get over your head."

Harry snorted.

"After this morning and Voldemort making me face a Boggart, I won't have much to get over my head."

"He made you face one?"

"Professor Snape's new sleeping potion… Tommyboy woke up in pain…" Harry signalled his punched cheek. "I wouldn't wake up. According to Voldemort _, he thought me dead._ "

Malfoy shivered at the idea.

"I thought it had been from last night's attack…" Harry shook his head. "Jake?"

The two immediately looked for the toddler, which had disappeared.

"Tommyboy?" Nothing. "TOMMYBOY! **_JAKE TOMMYBOY, COME TO YOUR DADDY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_** "

Malfoy shivered at Harry's shout.

" _Merlin!_ You sound like my mother, Potter."

Harry sent him a hush.

"He isn't coming…" Harry picked his wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A massive-looking winged snake come out the wand and flew up into the Manor. As Malfoy and Harry looked around, Voldemort and Professor Snape came running.

"What happened?"

"It wasn't even a minute. We were talking. I pointed at my cheek and, then, when we looked for him: _he was gone!_ " Harry argued, practically hyperventilating.

Voldemort set a hand down on the floor and immediately a light going from the floor into the sky showed by the side. They all run in it's direction, to find a group of Gnomes with Tommyboy. Tommyboy was crying as the Creatures held unto his arm and bite unto the plaster cast. Harry pointed his wand and didn't think twice. He hexed one, two, three… until the Creatures got the memo and run away. Tommyboy run towards Harry's feet in tears, who held him close one-armed, the other arm pointing the wand at the blasted Creatures.

"What was that cast made of?" Voldemort asked Professor Snape.

"Muggle-made tape wraps with plaster." Professor Snape replied.

Voldemort approached Tommyboy, cut the plaster cast out and then, with strength, threw it out, the Gnomes running after it.

"Muggles _– sometimes –_ make it with Gnome food." Voldemort snarled. "Harry, take Jacob inside. It was enough emotions for one day already."

Harry released his wand, which jumped into it's holster, before he leaned down and picked his son.

"Come on, Sweetie, lets go bother the house elves and ask for dessert."

Tommyboy held unto Harry's hair with his good arm as Harry walked away.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort watched the deadly Harry walk back, Young Draco falling into step behind him and _, obviously,_ looking at the other teenager afraid.

"Jacob will require a new one."

Severus looked back from the blood he was checking from the hexed Gnomes that Harry had hit.

"I'll get new tape wraps and double check the ingredients." He agreed. "Potter used cutting spells."

"Mild cutting spells." Voldemort agreed.

"Sir…"

"Harry entered into motherhen mode, Severus. No one nor someone can touch that Lad and stay immune. You should have seen how he tried to open me anew earlier for threatening to keep them apart."

"Sir?"

"It worked. Harry faced his fear. Hopefully the nightmares will stop." Severus stared back uncertain. "You never took mother's instincts into the picture?"

"Potter didn't bear nor blood-adopt your son…"

"Not physically." Voldemort agreed as the two turned around to go back. "But Magic Claim is a thing."

"I never heard of a successful…" Severus interrupted himself as they entered and saw Harry and Jacob in the dining room, a massive looking cake before them.

"Daddy?"

"You asked chocolate, didn't you?"

Severus glanced back at Voldemort, who nodded.

"You can follow the development later. Now get the balm for Harry's face and the new plaster cast for Jacob."

Severus bowed and left. Voldemort entered the room. The three Malfoy house elves entering with several cakes and cookies.

"Want one?" Harry offered.

"Bring a meat pie." Voldemort told the house elf passing by, who nodded eagerly. "First the pie, then whatever sweet you two want."

"You heard that, Tommyboy? Even Papa says it's okay."

After two scares in one day, it was best if Jacob got pampered and learnt to go to them _– to both of them –_ for protection.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

This is the chapter where I break the structure of Harry's POV plus one extra.

The chapter just wouldn't flow right if I had kept that up

Next chapter: **Papa's birthday**

~Isys


	14. Chapter XIII –Voldemort's Day Off–

**NEW COVER**

* * *

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,261

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

 **–Voldemort's Day Off–**

Sunday, 17 December 1995

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry lullabied Tommyboy back and forth in Voldemort's common room. Professor Snape had just remade the splint and had let Tommyboy take his pain syrup.

"Does he not want to sleep?" Voldemort asked, coming from the portrait's doorway.

Harry stopped, looked up at the older and then at the struggling boy.

–Will you sleep if Papa tells you a story? One of His from His travels?–

Tommyboy offered his good arm at Voldemort, who approached without argument, picked his son and entered Harry's room, while starting. Harry approached Professor Snape on the couches.

"After everything it is normal, Potter."

"Snuffles is better at putting him to sleep. Sometimes just him being in dog form is enough."

Professor Snape hummed as he opened a flask, took Harry's glasses out and started applying the balm on the Tommyboy-inflicted wounds that Harry had.

"I've heard that my potion was too potent." The man put in offhandly _, as if Harry hadn't been present when Voldemort had started reprimanding him over the sleeping potion._ Harry blushed. "I'll have to warn your Goblin to only be used as last resort."

"It spooked Tommyboy. He thought me dead." Harry agreed.

"Enough to start shouting for his Papa." Salazar Slytherin's portrait sneered. "It was beyond powerful when you know the person in question needs to be able to wake up if the lad calls."

"I won't commit this mistake again." Professor Snape agreed towards the reprimanding portrait.

The bedroom's door opened and then a body moved onto Voldemort's armchair.

"He fell down?" Harry asked as Professor Snape kept applying the balm.

"On the first minute." Voldemort agreed. "He is fine, just spooked that you will not wake up like last time."

Harry hummed.

–Nagini!– He heard the snake sleepily hiss back. –Can you sleep besides Tommyboy?–

A massive body was heard moving from Voldemort's bedroom and all the way into Harry's. Professor Snape finished and returned the glasses.

"I have Lupin to visit." He put in as he whipped his hands clean.

Professor Snape bowed his head at Voldemort and left.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Besides extra creamy?" Harry argued and Voldemort smirked. "Like I could've kill a Gnome if they had actually hurt Tommyboy."

Voldemort nodded.

"It is an usual paternal reaction." He explained. "Severus was quite gobsmacked by it, though."

"Why?"

"Wizardry World refuses to accept adoption as an acceptable way of claiming a lad as yours without blood adoption. Your reaction proved him wrong." Harry hummed. "You are Jacob's father. You take care of him. You protect him."

"Tommyboy's mine. Someone dares to hurt him and I stop thinking."

Voldemort laughed.

"I saw it." He agreed. "You looked beyond appetizing."

 **–FDEiB–**

Wednesday, 20 December 1995

Harry accepted the letters from Griphook after signing the work scrolls. A letter from Hermione with his and Tommyboy's gifts. One from the twins claiming they had nothing to do with that crazy attack. The last one was from Tom.

 _Harry_

 _Professor Dumbledore is working on something big that I cannot seem to get to (too 'young'). From what I understood so far it involves a prophecy._

 _Last night I heard him argue with Arthur Weasley. Margaret was all up to it, but not Arthur. I believe it was an arranged wedding._

 _We can both assume what it could mean._

 _T_

Harry sighed. He stood and approached Voldemort, working on his desktop. Confused, Voldemort accepted the letter and when he finished his eyes narrowed.

"Can Professor Dumbledore make it legally?" He asked Griphook. "An arranged wedding." He supplied.

"Not without Lord Potter's explicit acceptance." Griphook argued. "With whom?"

"Ginny Weasley." Harry replied.

"The other…?" Griphook started and Harry nodded. "Now that is irony."

"It is still being done behind people's back."

"Tom also mentions a prophecy." Harry supplied as Voldemort quickly wrote down something.

Griphook looked at Voldemort and then at Harry.

"A prophecy listened by the Headmaster claims you with the power to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry hummed.

"As much as I'd believe the prophecy. The fact that it's Professor Dumbledore who listened to it only makes me not believe in its authenticity."

"Can you organise a visit of Harry to the Department of Mysteries to get the orb?" Voldemort asked the Goblin. "There is only one way to know if it is real."

"For a Goblin's Magic check-up." Griphook agreed with a sneer. "I will organise it as fast as I can."

Voldemort nodded and finished, before giving Harry the parchment. Harry returned towards Griphook, who took the parchment, read and then stored it, before leaving.

"Do I want to know what was in it?"

"You are legally off age." Voldemort supplied. "If anyone that can legally care at this state about your lack of wedding is yourself. Principally with you being a Lord."

"Tom said that I'm magically engaged to Tommyboy's father because I claimed him as son instead of godson."

The portrait started laughing as Voldemort smirked.

"Well… on one thing we do agree."

"That and sexual preference." Harry grumbled under his breath. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes. "For some reason you two decided to fight each other over the right to date me. None asks about my thoughts on the matter. Just push me against the nearest wall and steal my lips. You two may be young and older… but you are literally the same!"

Harry tensed when Voldemort's eyes narrowed. _Right…_ Harry stood and run off, Voldemort right behind him.

 **–FDEiB–**

Sunday, 31 December 1995

Tommyboy made a hushing sound at Salazar Slytherin's portrait as the two left the bedroom quite early. The portrait frowned, but allowed the passage. They went down into the kitchen and bypassed the frantic house elves. Harry set the bowl into Tommyboy's hand and, as the boy mixed the dough together, Harry set up a full English breakfast.

Finally, they filled a food tray with the breakfast, Voldemort's favourite tea and a plate of cookies that spelled _« Happy Birthday, Papa»_. They climbed up towards the quarters where Voldemort was starting to leave his own bedroom. Voldemort looked back confused as the two approached with the tray.

"Happy biwthday, Papa."

Voldemort tensed and accepted the tray, he looked at the cookies and then towards Tommyboy's hair full of baking dough.

"Let's go take a bath as Papa eats his breakfast, Tommyboy."

Tommyboy nodded and run into the bathroom.

"Is this eatable?" Voldemort asked.

"I tasted it first." Harry agreed. "And are you saying that you don't have the acting skills to do it for his sake?" Voldemort tensed. "You are lucky that I persuaded for cookies, he wanted a big cake."

Voldemort nodded and Harry followed Tommyboy.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **TMR's POV**_

Tom accepted the package from Hedwig as the Weasleys packed around the living room. He opened the box to see a polaroid picture of Jacob happily baking and another with the words _« Happy Birthday, Papa»_ made with cookies. Under it was an actual cake. _It was simple, nothing written on top…_

Tom scoffed amused at seeing Tommyboy had decorated the cake with ginger like purpurins.

"Harry sent a cake." That made everyone look at him and Tom showed it. "Jacob baked it."

The lass's mother smiled and approached, taking the cake to the kitchen table. At the bottom of the box was the Slytherin necklace with a parchment tied to it.

 _Found this in the black market. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Thought you'd like it back._

Tom set the necklace on his neck and hid it inside his Ugly Christmas sweater, immediately feeling a Horcrux from the locket _(his older-self really needed to take better care of their Horcruxes, what was the locket doing in the black market?)_. Tom accepted his cake slice's plate as the pump ginger Witch passed it around. He did notice that his were the one more generously cut. _If only the Witch knew how much Tom despised sweets…_

Tom tried his cake only to hum approvingly.

"It is good."

"Barely has any sugar." Ronald argued against his slice with a disgusted look. "Tastes like carrot."

"Harry must have chosen to send it to Ginny because he knows she doesn't like things too sweetie."

Tom smiled against his slice. The Witch could barely remember her biological son's favourites, but already knew what _'Ginny'_ preferred or not by heart.

"Why would Harry send you a cake anyway?" Ronald demanded.

"Jacob must have asked probably." Tom supplied.

"Yeah, Tommyboy is quite fond of Ginny here." The twins agreed. "And Harry trusts Ginny to stay alone with Tommyboy but not us."

"Maybe because last time you two let him fly above two feet with his toy broom?" Tom reminded and the twins laughed, while their mother gave them reprimanding looks.

Ronald huffed and set half his cake to the side _(only having eaten half because he practically thrown it all in his mouth)_.

"Well, not let it get it over your head, Gin. Harry isn't worth it. Before you know it, he is asking you to babysit so he can go off and date someone else."

Tom glared up from his plate, not even trying to hide it.

"You are just mad because Hermione also stopped talking to you and now we both are in Harry's group and you are not."

Ronald stood and, before he did anything _(which really this small female body was a really disadvantage to who was used to be one of the tallest students)_ , the older males were between him and Tom with a warning look at the taller teenager. _Now don't get Tom wrong, Ronald was taller than normal, but if Tom was his usual height 6'2'' this wouldn't be a problem but this female body had to be at most (even with the height spurt) 5'3''. By Merlin's Beard! Even Harry was a inch taller than him and the other male hadn't hit his height spurt yet! So it was completely humiliating for two 5'9'' gingers to have to back his tiny 5'3'' ass from a 6'3'' ginger._ Ronald huffed and left the Burrow to go outside. Margaret Weasley somehow having not heard any of it and heading upstairs to tidy her children's rooms.

"Ginny…"

"If you had to choose over following Harry anywhere or the Light, who would you follow?"

The two shared looks and then back.

"Harry."

Tom smiled and approached with gossip face. The two immediately leaning ahead on each side of his face, so their ears would be besides his lips.

"The ginger that Harry has been seeing is a teenager version of Tom Sr." The twin's eyes grew and looked back. "He is staying at Hogwarts to help Harry with his son in any way he can… and falling for Harry on the long run."

The two shared looks in their twin way of sharing thoughts, finally they raised a single eyebrow back. Tom nodded.

"When…?" They started uncertain.

"Lockhart killed her. Harry does not know."

"He knows you…?"

"He knows which soul he is talking to." Tom agreed.

The two shared looks again uncertain.

"It was an empty ho…?"

"Yes." Tom agreed. "Harry thinks that She is still inside, though."

The two nodded solemnly and stepped back again. Then they frowned as they realized something.

"You were the one that Tommyboy…" Tom rolled his eyes. "Why did they ship you a package today off all days?"

Tom showed the two polaroids. The two looked and then they started laughing. Margaret came down, looked at the two laughing 17-year-old males and then at Tom finishing his cake slice.

"What happened, Sweetie?"

"They just realized who is Harry's famous ginger/bald lover." He put in and the two only laughed harder, holding unto their bellies.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry smiled as Tommyboy run to go give Voldemort another drawing, Sirius sitting on the floor before the child table with a mischievous look. Harry pretended to return to his homework as the You Know Who got a drawing from a 3-year-old boy mid-meeting.

"Thank you, Jacob. But Papa right now has to work."

"Papa's biwthday. Papa no' wowk." Tommyboy argued petulantly.

Voldemort's groan was obvious and every Death Eater tensed. He stood.

"Hide." Tommyboy looked up confused. "Everyone hide now, me and Jacob will seek you."

Tommyboy shrieked happily. Harry left his homework and run off with Sirius.

"What did you make Tommyboy draw in that drawing?"

"Hide and seek game." Sirius supplied mid-laughter.

They both looked back as they heard running, to find adult Death Eaters hurrying off the dining room.

"He's so making us pay for this little stunt later." Harry argued and Sirius barked like mad.

"Totally worth it."

The two shared amused looks and separated. He entered a door, to find Malfoy. The blond teen looked back confused and then Harry ran towards the walk-in wardrobe that was in the bedroom, hiding inside.

"Potter?"

"Voldemort and Tommyboy are playing hide and seek with me, Sirius and the Death Eaters."

Malfoy's eyes grew and then groaned.

"A part of me wants to ask why, but a bigger part tells me that it'd be worse if I knew. Several steps to the side and you'll be hidden from the door."

Harry smiled thankfully and obeyed. Malfoy returned to what looked to be his winter holidays' homework essay. Eventually the door opened.

"Draco."

"Sir." Draco agreed and Tommyboy immediately run inside, looking around.

Voldemort entered as well and then walked towards the wardrobe.

"That is like the most obvious place to hide, Harry." He reprimanded.

Harry rolled his eyes amused and Tommyboy run to his feet. Harry leaned down and picked the begging kid up. Only for Tommyboy to kiss his cheek. Harry raised an eyebrow at Tommyboy and then before he could understand, Voldemort pulled his face up into a kiss.

"Caught you." The two said with grins _– Voldemort's meaner than Tommyboy's_.

Harry went deep red and set Tommyboy down.

"Very well. Go locate the others."

Tommyboy nodded and grabbed his Papa's hand, before running off. Harry groaned and leaned against the wardrobe's wall behind him as he passed a hand through his head.

"Potter… did the Dark Lord just…?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Because I adopted his son." Harry got out the wardrobe with a groan. "Apparently claiming him as mine without blood adopting him can only be made if I wed the alive parent or if both parents are dead."

Malfoy hummed.

"You trapped yourself unknowingly." Harry nodded and the two left. "Why did the Dark Lord agree to let Jake ask for a game?"

"It's his birthday. Tommyboy's been pestering him all meeting long _– all thanks to Sirius –_ with drawings of them playing games."

Malfoy huffed as the two left the bedroom and climbed down.

"Does he do it with his and yours?" Harry nodded with a smile. "You haven't warned the Dark Lord, have you?"

Harry smirked back amused.

"Can you picture the skeletal white-skinned snake-nosed red-eyed mass murderer alongside a grinning happy toddler running around looking for a group of grown men hiding. All of these hiding men with black robes and skeletal masks?"

"Not really."

Harry pointed towards the side as Tommyboy run towards a badly hidden Death Eater behind a curtain.

"Found yeh!"

The Death Eater shivered as Voldemort obviously hit him with a mild Cruciatus Curse.

"If that was out there you would be dead, Corban!"

The Death Eater bowed to his chest, making Tommyboy giggle.

"My apologies, my Lord."

Malfoy looked back at Harry horrified.

"I can scratch that from my bucket list." He agreed, making Harry laugh.

They arrived the dining room where a few Death Eaters already were, all shivering from side-effects of Cruciatus Curse.

"It was all Sirius." Harry argued at the deadly looks.

"When we get our wands on the mutt…"

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry snorted at seeing Snuffles stuck in dog form with green fur, a pink tutu and pink bow on the back of his neck. He could see the fingernails had even been painted blood-red.

Harry returned his attention towards the homework with Malfoy, ignoring the warning looks of the Death Eaters every time Snuffles breathed louder. Tommyboy having fallen asleep on Snuffles' body, who sometimes to spook the Death Eaters would breath harder as if to purposefully attempt to wake Tommyboy.

Voldemort, though, ignored the group _– knowing perfectly that Tommyboy could sleep throughout an entire raid peacefully._

Snuffles pretended to sneeze and Harry started laughing as the Death Eaters immediately tensed up.

"Potter, I swear…"

"Tommyboy can sleep through a hurricane." Harry argued. "My nightmares aren't quiet and he still sleeps through them. Hagrid snores like hell and he still sleeps through them. My godfather is just messing with you."

The men groaned.

"Just take Young Heir up into his room."

"I try to keep him away from his Papa today and he'll make a fit so loud that the house will come down." Harry argued.

"He's been staying away all week." Another Death Eater argued.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort, does all your men forget how to think?"

Voldemort passed the page of the paperwork the Death Eaters had given him.

"As proved about how easily I located them, I believe so." Voldemort agreed. "Jacob is 3-year-old. His Papa's birthday is today. He is used that when his Daddy's birthday comes that they can play all day long."

"Tommyboy is mad because Voldemort is working on his _'day off'_ day."

"Even so… why even if he goes upstairs for a nap…"

Harry rolled his eyes as Voldemort raised his attention from the paperwork.

"You know how powerful I am, correct?" All of them nodded. "I was not always controlled. As a child _, as a toddler,_ if I would get a temper I would make things explode." A shiver run down the table at the idea. "Even last week after he arrived, Jacob broke up every glass in my quarters that I had not previously put a no-break charm while calling me because his Daddy would not wake up."

All men bowed their heads. Voldemort huffed and returned to his work scrolls.

"When I was a couple years older than Tommyboy my aunt cut my hair short one night but left my fringe to hide my scar _– it was horrible ¬–_ , next morning my hair had grown again." That made all of them look back surprised, Voldemort included. Harry shrugged. "I once turned a teacher's wig blue because she kept badmouthing my lack of proper clothes and I believe that I once even apparated while I was jumping over some garbage cans from one side of the school block onto the top of my Muggle school building on the other side of the school. At the time I thought I had actually flown there."

There's a dead silence as Voldemort and the Death Eaters stared at Harry and then Voldemort looked at his wide-eyed men.

"And you all wonder what could happen if we sent Jacob upstairs to nap alone?"

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone wondering, even though JK Rowling didn't make it that way: Molly is an acceptable nickname for Margaret. Since I cannot picture Voldemort or Tom using nicknames or diminutives (ignoring Bellatrix in here) then i'm gonna use Margaret instead

Just like I use Palmona por Poppy

Next chapter: **Mongrel and Aurors**

~Isys


	15. Chapter XIV –Aurors Don't Do Their Job–

**NEW COVER**

* * *

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,214

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV**

 **–Aurors Don't Do Their Job–**

Wednesday, 3 January 1996

 ** _LV's POV_**

"Here." Voldemort accepted the Muggle papers in a heavy folder. "The Order's Members has moved the Muggles, though."

Voldemort nodded and opened the folder to see a Muggle picture of child-Harry looking back. A Harry who was dead inside. Bruises all over. Glasses with sellotape. Clothes thrice his size.

"Is there any other?"

"That is the only picture. Not even at the Muggles' house."

"He really was abused then."

"The Muggles used him as a target practice."

Voldemort sneered a passed the pages through the amount of detention files and teachers' notes in Harry's schools. _This conjoined with Severus' Muggle hospital files…_

"I do not care how much you have to look, Jeremy. I want the Muggle relatives and all these Muggles who picked on him brought in. Show them what happens when you touch what belongs to Lord Voldemort."

Jeremiah smirked and bowed his head.

"Marjorie Dursley is already at my house. Whenever you would like to visit the Muggle who hit your son as well." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I do have to say that Lord Potter did quite a spectacle on her himself. Even the Ministry's Men could not quite undo what had been done completely."

Voldemort stood and followed his former school and house colleague out Malfoy Manor. Harry and Jacob had just left to return to Hogwarts, so there was no need to warn anyone of his outing. They arrived Lestrange Manor and went down into the dungeons. A pump woman was there in one of the cells. She shivered at seeing him and Voldemort could see what Jeremiah meant.

Voldemort had read the newspaper article where Harry had blown up his _'aunt'_. She had been returned to _'normal'_ if that amount of fat was normal. Yet that had not been all Harry had done apparently.

She opened her mouth and a dog-like sound got out, followed by her dog-tail to hide between her legs. She had been shaped into a humanoid-bulldog.

Every time the woman moved a whip showed and hit her in the back out of nowhere.

"Do you know who I am?" A shook of head. "Harry Potter's son? I am his father."

A gasp. Voldemort turned towards Jeremiah.

"What do you desire for me to do with the mongrel, my Lord?"

An outraged bark. _Could she even talk?_

"What was her life as a Human?"

"Dog breeder. Bulldog if I am not mistaken."

Voldemort smirked and looked at the half-human half-dog hybrid, who shivered away only to be whipped.

"I remember from when Muggles raised me what dog breeders do to mongrels or dogs who are born… different. They are drowned at birth."

Voldemort picked his wand and a water spell hit the woman's face. She tried to hold her breath, but could not and _, as much as she struggled,_ she eventually fell down. Voldemort sneered.

"Shall I dispose of her, my Lord?" Jeremiah suggested.

"Yes. And remind me next time to not be this nice. She did not deserve such an easy way out."

Jeremiah scoffed amused.

"She was already turned into a mongrel. A hybrid. An abomination. Not to mention that drowning is not an easy way out, my Lord."

Voldemort huffed with a sneer.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry saw as Tommyboy run into Tom's arms, who picked him up and entered the carriage as Tommyboy started to talk about Nagini eagerly. Malfoy nodded back at Harry and went down the train corridor towards another compartment. Snuffles followed Tommyboy and _'Ginny'_ into the carriage.

"Stop leading my sister on." Harry turned towards Ron suddenly at his side. "You don't deserve her!"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to follow his family into the carriage, only to feel a pain on his back.

"RON!" Twin voices shouted before Harry blacked out.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry woke with a painful groan, only to find Madam Pomfrey moving around him and groaned.

"How long was I out?"

"The train had already departed when you were hit." Madam Pomfrey replied. "I got the owl but had to wait for you to arrive."

"And… Ron…?"

"I'm afraid that _'Miss Weasley'_ in her haste to get to you might have _'thrown'_ him out the train mid-travel… his body was located in pieces." Harry shivered at the realization of what Tom had really done. "Young Riddle is with your group of friends at your quarters."

Harry hummed and closed his eyes.

"What did Ron do to me?"

" _Sectumsempra_ , a Dark cutting spell. Luckily he wasn't smart enough to know how to apply such a cutting spell. Luckily for you _'Miss Weasley'_ knows Dark healing spells."

"The Headmaster?"

"Didn't even try to visit." Harry barely nodded. "You should sleep some more."

"Floocall Malfoy Manor. Demand to Mr Malfoy that you want him to tell Salazar Slytherin's portrait what happened to me."

"I'll make sure the portrait is told." The Healer agreed, understanding what Harry really wanted. "Now sleep."

Harry let himself slip into incognito from his place on his belly with his face to the side.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **JTP's POV**_

Tommyboy cried into Papa's bosom. He could hear the others trying to calm him down, but he wanted Daddy. Tommyboy frowned at hearing something so he raised his head and looked backwards, just before the quarters' door opened and the Malfoys entered with a red-eyed different-looking Bald Papa. Bald Papa opened his arms, so Tommyboy jumped from his Ginger Papa's female body and run towards his Other Papa. He was picked up and pulled up into the other's chest.

"Your Daddy has woken up and told the Healer how to tell me what happened." Bald Papa told him and Tommyboy nodded as he cried. "I already checked him. You can visit him in the morning, but not tonight. He needs to sleep to get better."

"'Kay, Papa."

Bald Papa looked at the stunned teens in the room and then down at Tommyboy.

"Go give your goodbyes to _'Ginger'_ , Jacob. You are sleeping at home with me tonight."

Bald Papa let him down and he run to Ginger Papa, who picked him up to accept his two kisses. When he was set down, he run to go give Bald Papa his hand.

"Papa?" Bald Papa hummed as they turned around to leave. "Which home?"

Bald Papa smiled back.

"Which one do you want? The loft or the one where we stayed this winter?"

Tommyboy frowned as he thought while they walked down the corridors towards the front doors.

"Wo't."

Bald Papa nodded.

"Lucius, go to Harry. He has the keys hanging on his neck, which I checked when I saw him earlier."

Mr Malfoy nodded and left, climbing the stairs. Then the old Professor _, that Tommyboy didn't like,_ showed up.

"Tom." The man claimed with a smile. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Is Jake Tommyboy!" Tommyboy argued. "To yeh is Thomas." He added.

A smirk appeared on Bald Papa's mouth.

"Jacob, he meant me." Bald Papa argued and Tommyboy stuttered. _Bald Papa wasn't Tom. Ginger Papa was Tom. Bald Papa had big unpronounceable name!_ "I have heard of the attack on Harry Potter. For Jacob's sake I have come to pick him up to spend the night with his Papa since he cannot stay with his Daddy for obvious reasons."

"Stop saying nonsense, Tom! There's no way that the child…"

"Jacob Thomas Peverell, who is your Papa?"

"Yeh awe, Papa."

"And your Daddy?"

"Hawwy James Po''ew is." Tommyboy put in eagerly.

The old Professor frowned.

"Why are you named Jacob and Thomas?" Papa added always looking directly at the old Professor.

"Jacob a'ter Daddy's middwe name and Thomas a'ter Papa's name. Daddy did."

The old man tensed as Papa picked Tommyboy up, while Mr Malfoy returned with Daddy's necklace.

"Harry named him after both of us, Dumbledore. Jacob because it is a version of James and Thomas because Tom is an abbreviation of it." Bald Papa agreed. "Let's go, Jacob. Have you eaten?"

"Gingew Papa." Tommyboy agreed.

Bald Papa nodded and turned around, starting to leave. Tommyboy stuck his tongue at the bad Professor over Papa's shoulder.

"You should not show what you really think of him to his face." Papa pointed out as they entered the carriage.

–Bad man.– Tommyboy argued. –Othew Papa awways badmouth 'im.–

Bald Papa huffed, but didn't argue. Once outside, Papa took him once again into his arms and apparated him besides the front door of home. Papa opened the door and entered. He climbed and then let Tommyboy down at the living room. He clicked his fingers, a house elf showed up and Papa signalled around them. Papa walked into the bedroom and Tommyboy followed.

"Do you want your bed or to sleep with me?" Papa asked as he looked at Daddy's big bed.

"Papa." When a house elf passed him, he grabbed her. "Nagimama."

The house elf shivered, but snapped her fingers and the snake showed over the just remade bed. Papa snorted.

–Nagini, take Jacob to bed. I need to take care of some things first.–

Nagimama left the bed that was being pulled against the wall, coiled herself around Tommyboy and pulled him up onto the bed.

–Sleep time, Hatchling.–

–Daddy huwt.–

–And Papa will hunt whoever done it and AK them.–

–Gingew Papa awready did it.–

–Good.– Nagimama agreed as she started to lullaby him to sleep.

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 4 January 1996

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry woke up to find an adult bald version of Tom Riddle sitting on a chair besides him with Tommyboy sitting on his lap. Tommyboy was playing with his snake plushy on the bed as Voldemort slept, the man's arms around Tommyboy like a carbelt. Eventually, the boy looked up at Harry, grinned widely, only to make a hushing movement. Harry nodded.

–Go call Madam Pomfrey.–

Tommyboy freed himself from Voldemort and hurried out. The Healer came and picked her wand, starting around Harry while Tommyboy climbed his Papa's lap again. Voldemort obviously woke up, but didn't argue. Voldemort helped Tommyboy and _, just as he was about to fall asleep again,_ he realized that Harry was awake and being checked by Madam Pomfrey.

"Should he already be awake, Poppy?" Voldemort asked, sitting straighter.

"His body has deemed him good enough to wake up." The Healer argued. "I'll warn Severus to send the potions already."

Madam Pomfrey walked away and Harry wondered if he was allowed to sit up.

"I take it I'm well enough to get Tommyboy's visits?" He asked Voldemort.

"He cannot climb the bed, but can be present. That was the deal we two made before we left the loft earlier." Voldemort agreed and Harry nodded. "Besides he was raised by you. You try keep him away and he does it anyway."

Harry scoffed and moved his arm to offer Tommyboy his own hand. Tommyboy grabbed it immediately.

"Be careful because he might have my personality, but he has your blood genes. My personality with your brains?"

Voldemort smirked, only to look away as he lost it. Harry heard the Infirmary wing's door to open. Didn't take long for the curtain to open completely. Professor Dumbledore was there with the Minister, Professor Umbridge and Aurors.

–Daddy?–

Harry released Tommyboy's hand that he had tightened accidentally.

–Run to Ginger Papa. Tell Tom to get a journalist here. Fast.–

Tommyboy released his plushy, jumped from Voldemort's lap to the floor, ran towards Professor Dumbledore and looked up at him.

"Ugwy robes." He claimed, before running out the Infirmary wing.

Harry held bad his smile at the way Professor Dumbledore looked horrified down at his clothes _, at the fact that someone dared not to like them._ Everyone in the room obviously holding back their amusement.

"Potter, shouldn't you follow your Heir?" One of the Aurors asked eventually.

Harry pointed at himself on the hospital bed.

"Do I look like I can do that?" He argued. "You've come to get my testimony over what happened in the train with Ron Weasley and the illegal use of a cutting spell that almost killed me, haven't you?"

The Aurors shared a look and then a black-skinned one hurried out after Tommyboy.

"That is not why we…"

"Then leave. I need total rest. If you haven't come to do your job _– like you never do –_ then don't bother."

"Harry, this is enough!" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

The Infirmary wing's office's door opened and Griphook showed up with a tall brunette woman behind him. A camera was operating by itself behind her as she used a quick notes quill.

"It is Lord Potter-Peverell." Griphook demanded as he approached Harry's bed. "And he requires rest after the attack with _Sectumsempra_ he suffered from Ronald Weasley."

"Mrs Greenbee, what do you think you are doing?"

"Accompanying the Account Manager of a Lord of two families to Hogwarts to write a column on how Aurors don't do their job and how the Headmaster has long past his prime." The Journalist supplied honestly with a smile. "Please, don't stop at my account… I may not be Rita Skeeter, but this will still be written down and printed."

The group obviously tensed as they shared looks.

"This is enough. This is Voldemort!" Professor Dumbledore demanded just as Tommyboy entered with the black-skinned Auror while holding Tom's hand. "And that can't be his son!"

Harry huffed and looked at Griphook.

"Could you perform the blood test? If it is proven that Tommyboy isn't his Papa's son I'll pay up, otherwise Professor Dumbledore will."

Griphook approached Voldemort, who won an amused look.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, born 31 Dec '26, child of Merope and Thomas Riddle_ showed over Voldemort's head.

Then Griphook approached Tommyboy as the camera photographed Voldemort's blood test.

 _Jacob Thomas Peverell, born 5 Jun '92, child of _ _ _ _ _ and Tom Marvolo Riddle_ showed by Tommyboy's head and he was also photographed.

"No mother…" Professor Umbridge shrieked.

"Because Jacob's bearer was refused from her family for getting pregnant out of wedlock. Even if her child had a father." Voldemort replied. "And before you ask: Jacob is named Peverell because both Harry and I have the blood right. Although only Harry's family side has a right about claiming it and Harry claimed my son." Voldemort looked at Professor Dumbledore as Tom and Tommyboy sat on a chair besides Harry's other side of the bed. Voldemort picked the plushy and passed it over Harry's chest. "No You Know Who in my name."

Harry held back his laugh as Tommyboy accepted the plushy and sat on Tom's lap to play with it over the bed _– just on the opposite location he'd been previously._

"Stop playing yourself for a fool." Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"Marvolo, can you help me sit up?" Harry asked, using the name that Salazar Slytherin's portrait always used for the man.

Voldemort looked back immediately and _, eventually,_ gave an uncertain nod. Voldemort stood and helped Harry to sit up, while Tom and Tommyboy heaped pillows behind Harry's back, then he was allowed back onto it. Harry's bandaged chest and arms become quite obvious. Harry groaned at feeling some of the worst places reopening.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked at Tom.

"Can you take Jake to go exercise his legs in the grounds? Please?"

Tom obviously glared at Voldemort, then stood with Tommyboy _– that Tom let lean over to give Harry two kisses –_ before he himself leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead and only then he left with his toddler son. As soon as the door to the Infirmary wing closed, Voldemort stood and picked his wand. Harry groaned as he felt the other start performing the healing spells.

"I should not have allowed you to sit up."

Harry rolled his eyes at the reprimand.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is Tom Riddle. Lord of the Slytherin family _– which you know since you introduced him to magic –_ and the Father of my Heir. On the 5th of June '92, after Quirrell burnt to death by touching me the night before, Griphook came and told me that I had an Heir. That day he realized that for a second time you had neglected your job as Magical Guardian." The quill wrote like mad. "There's no way that Jake Tommyboy can be Voldemort's son because Voldemort lost his body when I was 15-month-old." Professor Dumbledore frowned and looked at Voldemort, who continued with the healing spells. "You even turned Professor McGonagall against me. Tried to have me befriend again _– by force –_ Ron Weasley and Minister Fudge tried to have me sent to the abusive Muggles who had just beaten up my son!"

The Aurors turned on the Minister open-mouthed.

"Now now…"

"Tommyboy had a pink cheek for two months! TWO MONTHS!" Harry snarled. "Last December I was kidnapped by a pink-haired woman who had put it in her head that just because I was with the Malfoys that I was being mistreated. _Hell!_ The summer before, I had to flee because the Ministry of Magic tried to kidnap my SON!"

A hand set on Harry's shoulder and _, when he went to snap,_ he found it was Voldemort's.

"Aurors, will you do your real job or will you wait for the public to revolt?" Voldemort snarled while signalling the Journalist.

The Aurors shared looks and then turned towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Umbridge uses blood quills in her detentions." Harry added. "I had to firecall my Account Manager mid-detention to stop her because Griphook taught me that it was illegal and she was refusing to listening to it. Griphook ended up changing my detention from Professor Umbridge into Professor Snape, since she refused to agree that it was illegal."

A gasp made them all turn towards Harry and the Aurors glared at the gulping Minister of Magic.

"Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest. Anything you say or do…"

Harry whimpered in pain and fell into Voldemort's arms.

"Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"I need a blood potion." Harry whispered, feeling light-headed. "And _, until it is safe,_ I'd like to move home."

Voldemort sighed and Harry could hear struggle as the others were taken away.

"The loft?" Harry nodded against the chest. "You and Jacob think completely alike." The Dark Lord grumbled. "You do remember that I hate that place, do you not?"

"I don't believe that any of us care about that." Harry mumbled back which made Voldemort huff. A second person joined his side. Harry's head was raised and Professor Snape forced Harry to drink a potion. "Thanks, Professor."

"Just go back to sleep, Potter." Professor Snape ordered.

Harry hummed and closed his eyes as he leaned half over Voldemort's chest in a half laying position on his side on the bed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I think funny that none of you comment on the fact that Tommyboy thinks of himself as Tommyboy (which yes as several of you pointed out is a pain to keep writing such a big word but so is Voldemort)

Besides; if you read too much into Harry's reprimanding you notice that Harry knows a lot of Tom Riddle's past. How does he know if the timeline when that happens in canon doesn't happen? He looked it up. Harry literally looked up about Voldemort's past

Next chapter: **The Trial**

Ps: Bosom is another way of saying breasts

~Isys

* * *

 **I added a poll in my profile, please go vote**


	16. Chapter XV –The Trial–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,908

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

 **–The Trial–**

Thursday, 4 January 1996

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort glared at the Aurors who stayed, as Dumbledore and the other two idiots were taken away.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why didn't you take your son in?"

"Out the country. Letters would not arrive where I lived and worked."

"With Lord Slytherin out of touch Gringotts had to contact Lord Potter-Peverell." The Goblin argued.

Bowing their heads, the Aurors left.

"Maja, make it juicy!"

"Of course, my Lord." The Witch agreed and left.

Voldemort let Severus pull Harry over the bed, only to find blood on himself.

"Severus, Harry has reopened his wounds. Even with me healing him." Severus started to undo the bandages without argument. Voldemort stood and did a quick cleaning spell on himself. "Poppy, Harry wants to go into my old loft until this has been taken care of."

Palmona nodded.

"Give me the key. We have to go ahead to prepare the place."

Voldemort took it out and gave the Goblin, who left with the Healer. Voldemort approached the window and looked down towards where _'Ginevra'_ was watching Jacob play with the makeshift family that Harry had fixed for himself and Jacob.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 20 January 1996

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry got out of bed and walked slowly into the living room, only to find Tommyboy playing with Nagini and a Voldemort back to his pale snake-like self sitting by the dining table with paperwork. The red-eyes looked up at Harry and then pointed at two potion flasks before him on the table. Slowly, Harry walked towards the table and took the two potions without any argument. Harry gasped and held onto the table as his head started to feel like it was bursting.

–Daddy bad wowd?– Tommyboy asked by the side.

–You better go play in the bedroom.– Voldemort agreed.

Harry held back, biting into his bottom lip, until he heard the bedroom's door.

"Bloody Hell! I'm so totally giving Snape Basilisk's piss and claim that it's poison!"

"Knowing Severus he would still find a way to use it." Voldemort pointed out amused. "No painless potion?"

"Just like last time." Harry snarled. "I have to stop swallowing whatever he puts in my hand. Glare of doom or not!"

The pain finally started subsiding and eventually Harry could open his eyes. He blinked away the tears to find Voldemort glaring back.

"I will have a talk with Severus. That is beyond painful."

Harry nodded thankfully.

"Am I allowed to take a shower? I'm beyond sweaty."

Voldemort stood and approached. He looked at Harry's hair, gave a warning look and grabbed his wand. Harry closed his eyes and let Voldemort cut his fringe and the hair tips.

"Your wounds are mended together. You can take a shower. Bring Jacob with you. He would appreciate to see you without the bandages."

Harry opened his eyes to see Voldemort return towards his work. Harry turned and moved towards the bedroom.

"Tommyboy, do you wanna bath with Daddy?"

Tommyboy grinned back at once.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry left the bathroom dressed, with a towel on his head around his hair and a potatoes sack over his shoulder, Tommyboy laughing all the while. Only for them to realize that they had visits. Mrs Malfoy approached with a smile and took the towel cocoon Tommyboy from Harry's shoulder and took him into the bedroom to change. Harry raised an eyebrow at Voldemort _(in his bald Tom Riddle red-eyed form)_ at the fact that they had an Auror and Journalist at home without any warning of any kind.

"My apologies, Lord Potter-Peverell. I know it is unannounced…"

"Is my word being put into question again?" Harry wondered as he let Mr Malfoy approach and take out the towel, magically drying the hair and combing it into something manageable. "Thank you." He whispered towards the blond, who nodded back.

"It's not that." The Auror argued.

"It is exactly that." Voldemort retorted, making the Auror glare back. "You have come to ask Harry Potter to take back his accusation on both Dumbledore and McGonagall. That is just to show you how too much control Gryffindors have in this world."

"Mr Riddle…"

"Lord Slytherin." Harry amended.

The Auror glanced at Harry puzzled and then at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow.

"Jacob Peverell is the Heir of both Potter, Peverell and Slytherin." Voldemort agreed.

The Auror bit his comeback.

"As I was saying…"

"You want me to lie. If that is all, Mr, you can leave my home. I bowed to my abusive relatives. I bowed to Dumbledore's will. I bowed to McGonagall's will. I bowed to Dark Wizards… I won't ever bow again."

There is long moment as the Auror just stared at Harry, until finally he spoke.

"Dumbledore will go after you. He'll…"

"Destroy my life? Force me to fight against a Dark Lord that he himself doesn't dare to face? That he is too afraid to fight himself?"

"Potter…"

"If Dumbledore has really defeated Grindelwald… then why hasn't he already defeated Voldemort? Because _, unlike with Grindelwald,_ Voldemort has no emotional feelings towards Dumbledore."

"Wha…?"

"Ask Ab. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers. That's why Grindelwald avoided Dumbledore for all of his terror."

"You Know Who avoids Dumbledore!"

Harry started laughing, coldly.

"Where does Dumbledore live?"

"Hogwarts."

"Where has Voldemort never attacked?"

"Hogwarts, Lord Potter." Mr Malfoy supplied.

"It's not Dumbledore it is Hogwarts that Voldemort avoids, you Fool!" The Auror frowned. "Hogwarts is an ancient place! Destroying it means to destroy the chance of thousands of children of being taught magic."

"It is not Hogwarts's fault that Dumbledore had defiled it's good name with Muggle Holidays." Voldemort added. "And Head Auror?" The Auror looked at Voldemort with a strict lip. "Threaten Lord Potter-Peverell again and you are going to wish you had not."

The Auror glanced at Voldemort before moving towards the door, only to look back at Harry.

"You Know Who killed your parents."

"Who? Do you mean the whore and her pimp who got themselves dead in a car accident like my relatives taught me all my life?"

The Auror gaped back.

"Your relatives…"

"Taught me that my parents were monsters… that I was a freak. They called Tommyboy _«Scion»_ while I was _«Freak»_ or _«Boy»_ and my owl was _«Pidgeon»_." The window cracked and Harry took a deep breath, while signalling at Voldemort that he was calm. "And I'm supposed to fight among a side who sees People who beat toddlers as someone to protect? What they did to Tommyboy once? They've done ten times worse to me… on a daily basis!"

"I'll owl you the time and date of the trials against both Minister Fudge, Madam Umbridge, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore." The Auror finally agreed before turning around and leaving with his tail between his legs.

Harry watched him go, Mr Malfoy accompanying him all the way to the ground-floor's front door. Only when he heard the door, did he groan and felt his tenseness slip, his energy starting to disappear. Voldemort immediately took hold of him and took him towards the couches.

"Make sure it is printed in tomorrow's newspapers, Maja."

"Yes, my Lord." The Journalist bowed at Harry and left.

"Sorry about the decontrol." Harry mumbled and Voldemort huffed, pulling his face into a kiss.

 **–FDEiB–**

Wednesday, 24 January 1996

Harry entered the Wizengamot trial. He sat on the testimony stand and noticed Ab already there. Ab nodded back.

Somehow during the trial, Dumbledore was exonerated of all accusations and walked out on his own feet. The Wizard stopped by Harry's side in the stand, who hadn't been called to testify and neither had Ab.

"If James saw you now he'd be really ashamed."

Harry frowned as the other turned to leave, then he stood and approached the stand, while pointing his indicator finger at his throat.

" _Sonorus!_ My name is Harry James Potter. Lord of Potter-Peverell… everyone… SHUT UP!" The entire Wizengamot Lords turned towards Harry surprised. "Professor Dumbledore's two testimonies for the trial were me and Mr Ab from Hog's Head Inn. Yet none of us were called to testify! This trial was a joke! Fake. There was no trial. Only one man using Magic Words on all of you. Telling you what to do and you all just obey." Harry scoffed. "He tried the same with me just now." He signalled his hair length. "To him me having long hair makes me less James Potter. He forgets that I was raised being told how a rapist and drunkaholic James Potter is. How a whore and bitch Lily Potter is." Harry glared back at Dumbledore. "James is ashamed of me? Let him. I'm Grey in a war that you created. There's no war. There's Professor Dumbledore against anything he doesn't deem good enough. Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord in this world. Not Voldemort.

"After all… Dumbledore created Voldemort."

"That's enough lies, Harry."

Ab stood and pointed his wand at his own neck.

" _Sonorus._ " Everyone turned towards the Innkeeper. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore murdered Ariana Dumbledore in cold blood. He also created the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Incentived his hate for Muggles. Become his lover and when the time came, knowing that Gellert couldn't duel the Wizard he loved, he defeated him and delivered him to the Aurors. My brother is a liar and power-hungry manipulator."

Ab approached Harry and left with him, while undoing the Sonorus spells.

"Sir…"

"If you are right and he used Magic Words, then we are about to be hunted down." The old Innkeeper explained as they fast walked. Ab entered a side-door, avoiding the lifts and climbed up a series of staircases.

"Then why did you join in?"

"It was an open trial. Not even my brother can shut up the media." Ab smiled back. "They usually have wards against Magic Words."

Harry nodded and then they heard a huge break sound. Harry shivered as they hurried up the stairs.

"What was that?"

"The lifts are stuck." Ab supplied with a roll of eyes. "The Wizardry World is so predictable…"

"Luckily for you, so are you." Harry looked up to find Voldemort descending the stairs two-in-two. "What happened?"

"Magic Words. Dumbledore's trial was a farce." The teen supplied.

"Give the Goblins a memory later." Voldemort agreed and grabbed the two. "This will probably hurt."

Harry took a deep breath and Voldemort side-apparated away. It was painful but it was bearable. Harry glanced at Ab falling down in pain when they reached the back door of Gringotts. The Goblins helped them inside.

"What happened?" Griphook's sister asked as the Healer looked up the scarred Ab.

"The trial was a mockery. Professor Dumbledore was allowed to speak and he used Magic in his words. Me and Ab weren't even called to testify. I forced them to hear me, Ab did the same afterwards and then took us away… the Ministry of Magic entered into lockdown and Marvolo brought us here."

The Shegoblin's lips thinned in disgust. They entered Griphook's office where Tommyboy was talking with Griphook nonstop, Griphook whom had only been half-listening as he worked. Both stopped what they were doing to look back. The Shegoblin grabbed a flask from her brother's desktop and _, once Harry leaned down,_ set a hand on his temper. Harry concentrated and she extracted the memory into the vial.

"Lord Potter, why are you bleeding? Again?"

Harry looked down at his own body. _Oh…_

"Splinting from side-apparation inside a locked down Ministry of Magic… _I believe?_ "

"Do you feel pain?"

"I've felt worse." Harry shrugged and Tommyboy chuckled.

Griphook huffed.

"Sister, deal with my wayward of a Family Lord while I deal with this."

The Shegoblin nodded and Griphook left with Voldemort.

 **–FDEiB–**

 _ **GD's POV**_

Griphook entered the Ministry of Magic alongside the current Dark Lord and fellow Goblins which included his brother, his sister-husband and his cousin. Dumbledore was in the atrium arguing with the Aurors on how Lord Potter had managed to escape.

"Why Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not behind bars?"

Dumbledore turned towards them with a glare.

"What do you think you are doing, Goblin?"

"Are you honestly trying to perform Magic Words on a Goblin?" Griphook argued.

Before Dumbledore opened his mouth again the thirteen Goblins raised their hands, a blast of magic erupted towards the Wizard and _, then,_ around all of the people in the atrium.

"What did you just do to me?"

"Blocked your Magic Words and undid all the ones you used on the people around us." Griphook's cousin answered with a sneer. "Aurors, arrest this Wizard who believes himself above the law. He murdered his own sister, arrested his past lover, turned a student into a Dark Wizard so he would have someone to fight, tried to kill a child because he was in the way to the student he wanted to use against the Dark Lord. Not to mention children abuse at Muggle's hands that he incentivises."

"And if we don't?" Head Auror Scrimgeour asked.

Griphook smirked.

"Welcome to the Thirteenth Goblin Rebellion."

There is a long silence as everyone around gasped. Then Head Auror Scrimgeour laughed.

"You are Potter's Account Manager." He offered and Griphook nodded. "If you do this you are destroying decades of foundations."

"If I do this I am taking a false Hero from his pedestal." Griphook argued. "I am helping decades of child abused children that he turned a blind-eye on. That he kept sending back into the mistreatment. I am avoiding a fake war between Light and Dark. Light and Dark nonsense came from the Muggle World's views of Good Vs Bad. It actually is just a Magical Core affinity and Magic in its purest sense."

"That's a lie!" Dumbledore argued.

Griphook laughed.

"Of course the son of a Muggleborn would say that. Kendra Dumbledore taught you well, has she not?" Griphook snorted when everyone frowned. "Everyone tends to forget it since your father, Percival Dumbledore, was arrested for attacking Muggles. The same Muggles who turned your sister Ariana into an Obscurial."

The Head Auror picked his wand.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the use of Magic Words to get yourself out of an arrest."

Griphook made a move when Dumbledore went for his wand, but he was too slow.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Dumbledore's wand was thrown towards the ceiling. " _Accio wand._ "

Griphook looked at the Dark Lord pocketing the wand.

"That's the Dark Lord! That's Voldemort!"

The Dark Lord in person smirked.

"If it was the one you call You Know Who that would mean that I turned into that because you refused to take me from the abusive Muggle Orphanage, refused me work at Hogwarts as a Defence Against Dark Arts' Professor, at the Ministry of Magic and the only job in whole England that I could do was as a clerker in Knockturn Alley." Griphook noticed how everyone around gasped. "I had to leave England to finally get a job." Voldemort stepped forward. "If I become the Dark Lord was because you forced the entire Wizardry World to close the doors to a Family Heir just because his Magical Core affinity was Dark and you needed to create a Dark Lord."

"Dark is illegal."

"The Three Unforgivables are illegal." Voldemort argued. "Everything else? You _, yourself,_ turned them into **_morality_** illegal, but they are legal." The Dark Lord laughed as he faced Dumbledore face-to-face. "Harry never lied about how his Heir's Papa being one of the Darkest Wizards alive. I am done hiding. Having a Pure Dark Core does not make me a bad person. It is what I do with it."

"You killed people!"

"According to what you say I even supposedly killed the Potters." Voldemort agreed. "Do you really think Harry would have claimed my own son as his if that was true?" Dumbledore's eyes grew. "Now, if you do not mind, I have a Lover and a Son to go check on."

The Dark Lord turned around and left through the apparation area.

"Wha…?" Dumbledore started.

"Lord Potter-Peverell is Heir Potter-Peverell-Slytherin's second father." Griphook explained. "Oh and, by the way, arranged weddings against a Lord's agreement are illegal. Principally since Lord Potter-Peverell has already signed one to wed Lord Slytherin as soon as he finishes school." _Griphook left out the part that said engagement had also been done without Lord Potter-Peverell's knowledge since the Wizard signed everything Griphook gave him without even reading it._

Dumbledore gasped and was forced away by the Aurors. Griphook undid the block on the Ministry of Magic and left with his family back to Gringotts. Harry Potter was in the Dark Lord's arms, while holding the Offspring in his own arms. His wounds were still bleeding, but the Wizard seemed immune to the pain. Griphook's sister-husband took a picture, nodded at Griphook and left in the newspaper's post direction. They had an article to make sure was finished and printed before the end of the day.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Reasons never to sign anything without reading… it can be your engagement to your parents' assassin in person

 _(this came from that parchment that Voldemort wrote when Harry was reading Tom's letter with Griphook in Voldemort's office)_

Next chapter: **Why not both?**

~Isys

* * *

 **Poll in my profile and fb group, please go vote**


	17. Chapter XVI –Ruby Lou–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,100

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter X** **VI**

 **–Ruby Lou–**

Wednesday, 24 January 1996

 ** _HJP_** ** _'s POV_**

Harry entered Hogwarts with Tommyboy on his arms. He approached Tom who was waiting for them by the front doors, freed one arm from Tommyboy and grabbed Tom's cheek. Harry wasn't sure what he was doing. All he could think was that if Tom hadn't saved him in the train he'd be gone for. Tom was fast to react, take hold onto Harry's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Tommyboy started shrieking happily. Harry leaned back and mock-glared at his son.

"Gingew Papa kiss Daddy."

"Papa? Weaslette is a female." Draco Malfoy's voice argued.

Harry blushed at realizing they had an audience. He glanced around and noticed the whole school was staring back. The twins approached and both passed an arm over Harry's and Tom's shoulders.

" _'Ginevra'_ is a transgender." They argued loud and clear. "Our dear brother will one day – when he becomes off-age – be allowed to change to the gender that he should have been born with."

Harry looked into Tom's eyes, who smirked and pulled him back into a kiss.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry nodded at Voldemort when he entered Harry's private quarters.

"Jacob?"

"Tom is lullabying him." Harry signalled the second bedroom. "Getting him used to his own bed."

Voldemort nodded with a sneer. Tom left the bedroom slowly so not to wake the sleeping toddler.

"I thought you would come today." Tom agreed. "Malfoy Jr told his father I believe."

Voldemort approached the other with a glare and Harry stood, stepping in between the two.

"That's enough!"

"Harry, you need to choose. It is me or him."

"I can't." Harry retorted, which actually made the two look back confused. "You are the same person. You can try to think otherwise, but I can't differentiate you two because you are the same. Personality wise. Magically wise. Preference wise…"

The two gaped at Harry and then shared looks.

"You are saying that you refuse to pick one of us…"

"Because you chose both of us?"

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"You do realize that you are offering to be the lover of two very dominant Wizards, do you not?" Voldemort asked to make sure.

"And none of us is the submissive type." Tom added pointedly.

Harry only blushed brighter.

"If… if that is…" he started stuttering like mad, which made the other two to laugh. "Don't laugh!" He whined.

"If that is what we want?" Tom offered and Harry nodded shyly.

Tom shared a look with Voldemort and then pulled Harry's face into a kiss. Harry accepted it, embarrassed at the kissing before Voldemort. Tom leaned back and a hand grabbed Harry's face, pulling him into Voldemort's face, into a second pair of lips. All breath that Tom had almost stolen from Harry was now completely gone.

"Are you still sure that two domineering males is whom you want to share your life with?" Voldemort asked amused and _, a gasping for dear breath,_ Harry nodded. "Do you want me to do the spell, Tom?"

Harry looked at Tom, who nodded. He gasped in pain as a spell hit him and then his features started to shape. Slowly, little by little, the female features and organs shaped into male ones. Voldemort held Harry from behind as both watched Ginny's female body shape into a male's one. Somehow as the 5'3'' girl's breasts diminished and the hips became less pronounced, his height grew. Harry looked back at Voldemort, puzzled.

"Tom's getting taller?"

"All male Weasleys are around 6 feet tall, do you really think that if you awake the male-side that Tom will stay the short self like his ' _mother'_?"

"Oh…"

Eventually the shaping finally stopped. Tom passed a hand through his long hair and sneered at it.

"Can you deal with this as well?"

Voldemort raised his wand again and Tom's hair started being cut and in no time even if ginger his hair looked like a late 1940's version. _Like Harry believed Tom used to have his hair back before the diary incident._

"Done."

Somehow Tom still didn't look like a copy of the twins/Percy/Ron. He looked a male version of Ginny. No more. No less.

"Daddy?" Harry glanced at Tommyboy by his own bedroom's door. "Miwk?"

"Want a baby bottle with warm milk?" Harry offered and the boy nodded as he scratched his eye. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tommyboy nodded again. Harry approached his bag and started to prepare the bottle as Tom and Voldemort approached their son.

–Gingew Papa?– Tommyboy asked and Tom nodded. –You changed?–

–Yes, Jacob. I have finally changed back into a male.– Tom agreed. –Do you not like it?–

Harry looked at the trio as he heat up the water.

–Papa can now be a good Mate fer Daddy.– Tommyboy answered.

Harry chocked as Tom and Voldemort laughed at their son's way of seeing the world. He finished the baby bottle and approached, giving the waiting toddler.

–I will put him to sleep.– Tom put in and picked up Tommyboy.

Harry passed a hand through his hair and then glanced at Voldemort, who glared at the quarter's door. He turned to find Professor Flitwick, who had entered without knocking.

"Professor."

"My apologies. I've came to speak with Lord Slytherin."

"Whatever for?" Voldemort asked.

"Head Auror Scrimgeour just informed me that Dumbledore has several times refused you the job of Defence Against Dark Arts, is this correct?" Voldemort nodded. "As the new Deputy Headmaster I'm here to discuss the job with you."

Voldemort set a hand on Harry's shoulder and then followed the tiny Professor. _Harry was amused at the fact that Voldemort didn't even stop to ponder on the idea._ Tom came out alone with a half drank bottle.

"Marvolo was just offered the DADA job." Harry put in.

Tom hummed.

"It was about time we had a decent Professor."

"Lupin was a great Professor." Harry argued, petulantly.

Tom shrugged.

"I have to go. I have a curfew and _, unlike you,_ am not allowed to stay out the Gryffindor tower after it."

Harry accepted the kiss and Tom left.

 **–FDEiB–**

Harry woke up at feeling someone entering his bedroom. He put his glasses and looked at the undressing Voldemort.

"You got the job?"

"Yes, I got it." Voldemort agreed and approached, joining Harry in the bed. "I have warned your Goblin of Tom's gender change… and Palmona."

"Palmona?" Harry asked as he took out his glasses.

" _'Poppy'_ Pomfrey."

"Oh…" Harry accepted the hug from behind and leaned back into Voldemort's embrace. They had slept in the same room back in the loft of Diagon Alley after all. "So… you and Tom will stop arguing now?"

"Tom had your first kiss." Voldemort argued.

Harry groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

"You two are so totally going to argue over my first, aren't you?"

"Yes." Voldemort agreed shamelessly.

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 25 January 1996

Harry went for breakfast with Tommyboy and deposited the toddler in his Papa's arms.

"Go bother your Ginger Papa, Jake."

"Have you been being a bad boy to your Daddy?" Tom asked amused at Harry's reaction.

"Bald Papa slept with Daddy."

Tom tensed and turned towards Harry, who turned deep red as the twins and Lee catcalled.

"As in the same bed!" He whined. "Jake's 3 and half!"

An obvious relief passed through Tom's face, which only made the twins laugh harder.

"You two shut up."

"But, Baby Brother…" they mock-whined at Tom, which glared back.

Hermione and Luna joined their side.

"Here." Hermione offered Tom a scroll. "Professor Flitwick just got your new paperwork from the Goblins."

Tom opened it and Harry peeked inside.

 _Name: Gilberto Mordred Weasley_

 _Legal Guardian: Harry James Potter_

"Really?" Harry argued and Tom shrugged. "Fred, George, you can call him Gilly or Betty."

Tom glared back and Harry shrugged.

"Why do I love you?"

"My charming personality." Harry offered, shyly that Tom actually said love. "That and you like to push me against vertical objects."

The twins, Lee and Neville snorted, Luna and Tom smiled and Hermione chocked.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Jake, what is Ginger Papa's favourite pastime?" Harry asked, while looking at Hermione.

"Push Daddy agains' wawws and kiss him."

"Just Ginger Papa?" The twins asked amused.

"Bawd Papa pins Daddy with 'is magic. No need fer wawws…"

Harry's face turned red at the boy's obvious lack of restrain. Hermione frowned and looked between Harry and Tom.

"Harry… are you two-timing?"

"Jake, who's your Daddy?"

"You awe, Daddy."

"And who is Daddy's Mates?"

"Gingew and Bawd Papas."

Hermione's eyes grew.

"They've both been courting me for years. When they put me against the wall and made me chose, I told them _«or you chose between one of you or accept that it's both or neither»_."

Lee, Fred and George laughed like mad.

"Neither me nor Slytherin wanted to give up on Harry and Jacob." Tom agreed, which made Hermione turn pink at what it meant.

Harry smiled when Draco Malfoy actually joined their table, sitting besides the twins and Lee.

 **–FDEiB–**

Thursday, 1 February 1996

 ** _LV_** ** _'s POV_**

Voldemort entered the bank, ignoring the Weasley couple and went to the back where Griphook awaited him.

"They are still making scenes?"

"It has been like this all week long. They should be happy that the name change kept the first letter on each name at all." The Goblin agreed with a sneer at the making a fuss couple. "They gave up their rights over him when they signed that engagement contract, anyway."

 _The irony of the fact was amusing. Tom's Legal Guardian was Harry himself and all because of an illegal engagement contract._

"What did you require of me?" Voldemort wondered as he was guided down the corridor and towards where he supposed was the Infirmary wing.

"Ab has contracted Gringotts when one of the Grey Area customers asked for Sanctuary." Voldemort nodded, happened all the time and now with Dumbledore's imprisonment a lot of stigmas were showing up against everyone. "Pregnant Witch."

"Dark?"

"Ironically: Muggleborn."

Voldemort looked down at the Goblin surprised. _Muggleborns were being hunted?_

"What did she do?"

"Tried to implant Dumbledore's Point of View of the world. Light is Good and Dark is Bad." Voldemort scoffed at the irony. "Her Offspring's sperm donor was a drunk who raped her. She blames Dark."

"When does the child birth?"

"It just did."

Voldemort nodded and they entered the Bank's Infirmary wing. He ignored the laying Witch and approached the baby. He picked his wand and did the blood test.

"What you think you are doing?" The Witch snapped.

"Magical testing your baby. There are ways to know if biological parents have a Light or Dark Magical Core, even if the parents are not claimed." The Witch's eyes grew and Voldemort glared at her. "And both this lass' parents are half Light/half Grey."

"Wha…?"

"Your rapist? Is Light." Voldemort picked the baby and made a move to give the Muggleborn her daughter, who shivered and tried to move away. "Are you refusing the parentage of your child?"

"I tried to abort!"

Voldemort looked down at the baby and then at Griphook, who was smirking back.

"You could have done the test yourself." He accused.

"Lord Potter always said he wanted a girl named Ruby." Was the blasted Creature's reply.

Voldemort huffed.

"Rubaline Merope."

"Peverell as well?" Voldemort nodded and a baby bottle was offered. Voldemort looked at the Muggleborn and then took the flask, let a drop of his blood fall inside, mixed it and then fed the baby the blood adoption potion. "I will start on the paperwork for school."

Voldemort fed the baby girl the entire drink before the body started to shape.

"What are you doing?"

"You refused her parentage. That made her an orphan." Voldemort explained. "In the Wizardry World you can blood adopt a child when you take it in. She is now biologically mine."

"That's…"

"You refused her!" Voldemort snarled at the Muggleborn. "She is like you, was your own blood and you still refused her. At least my mother fought to give me to term. It killed her but she still did not give up on me." The Witch gasped. "Witches who abort lose all my respect. Even if you do not want the child at least give it up at the end. There is plenty of families willing to have children of their own."

"A Dark Pureblood like you would never understand…"

"My father is Muggle and I was raised in a Muggle Orphanage where my Squib Mother died giving me birth." Voldemort argued. "Giving me to term without any magic of her own killed her."

Voldemort turned around and left the Infirmary wing, leaving behind the crying Witch. _Her mind had refused the baby, but her magic had accepted it. That was why she had been unable to abort. Muggleborns were so dumb! She would – for all her life – feel a hole in her life._

Voldemort entered Griphook's office to find Harry there with his carrying scarves. The teenager looked back and his eyes watered at seeing the baby. Voldemort let him pick her up.

"Rubaline Merope Peverell." Voldemort offered and Harry smiled back widely as he set her in the carrying scarves with practical ease. "You do know that the name Ruby came from the Latin _Rubeus_ , correct?" The teenager only grinned wider and Voldemort's eyes grew as he realized Harry's intentions. "Griphook, put her predominant name as her middle name like you did with my paperwork!"

Harry started laughing.

"Can I bring her to Madam Malkin to get clothes?" Harry asked Griphook.

"Not too long. Heiress Peverell cannot move too much."

The teenager nodded.

"Come, Ruby Lou, you need a wardrobe." Harry put in as he left the office, which made Voldemort groan loudly.

 **–FDEiB–**

 ** _HJP_** ** _'s POV_**

Harry entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop and the Apprentice was who were answering today.

"Madam Malkin's in the back?" The mid-aged woman looked at Harry, before she nodded and went to call the Seamstress. Madam Malkin came only for her to grin when Harry signalled the scarves. "Marvolo has just legally blood adopted Ruby Lou."

The Witch rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"New-born?"

Harry nodded and let the old Seamstress approach and carefully measure the baby.

"R. M. P.." Harry offered.

"M stands for?"

"Merope. Marvolo's mother." Harry agreed. "The good news is that Tommyboy has already started sleeping in his own bed."

Harry took out a parchment, looked at it and then gave the Witch.

"What's this?"

"You know that Ginny Weasley finally came out as a transgender and has changed gender? That's _his_ new measures."

"Afforded by…?"

"Me. Mr and Mrs Weasley signed an arranged wedding contract to wed him to me last winter. Apparently as I'm off age that makes me his Legal Guardian."

"And Marvolo…?"

Harry smirked amused.

"When you threaten two men who are in love with you that they either both give up or both deal with each other? They quickly learn to coexist."

Madam Malkin laughed. She gave her Apprentice Tom's measures.

"Ginger and brown-eyed, Rosalie." The Apprentice nodded and started working. "Now, Lord Potter, bring Heiress Peverell to Hogwarts. I'll be there in a hour."

"Let's go, Ruby Lou." Harry agreed and waved at the two women, before leaving.

Voldemort was by the door of the shop, he took Harry into the Leaky Cauldron and both entered the floo together with Voldemort supporting Harry from falling down the wrong fireplace. They left on the Infirmary wing's office. Madam Pomfrey came to check only to frown at the baby in Harry's arms.

"The Goblins like Harry way too much." Voldemort grumbled. "A Muggleborn refuses a baby girl and they call me to do the legacy test, so I would agree to adopt her."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and then at Voldemort uncertain.

"Mr Potter, why would've that be?"

"I keep telling both Griphook and Hagrid once a year that if Voldemort ever had a girl I'd name her Ruby."

The woman's eyes grew and then she nodded with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ruby Peverell?"

"Rubaline Merope Peverell." Harry argued following the Healer into the Infirmary wing. "Ruby Lou."

"It is Merope." Voldemort argued.

"Who gave her the name this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked the baby and Harry pointed at Voldemort. "I fear that you walked yourself into that one, Professor."

Voldemort grumbled under his breath.

"Where did you leave Jacob?"

"With To."

"Really? He just changed names a week ago and you already making nicknames?"

"On the moment he got the papers I already was making silly nicknames." Harry shrugged.

Voldemort only groaned louder and left.

"I'll have the house elves bring the cot." The old woman agreed. "And tell Hagrid the good news."

Harry nodded and was left alone. Didn't take long for Hagrid to enter and set up the cosleeper cot on one side and the portable cot on the other side of the hospital bed. Harry set down Ruby Lou in the cosleeper cot and grinned up at the crying man.

"Put her flying before she is 11-year-old and I promise you, Rubeus, that you will not pass another night at Hogwarts." Voldemort's voice promised coldly.

Harry and Hagrid turned towards the entering Voldemort with Tom and Tommyboy. Tommyboy run to the hospital bed, climbed and went to look at his new sister.

"That is Ruby Lou. Your baby sister. You are a big brother now."

"Hey, Ruby Wou. I'm yer bwothew Tommyboy."

"Ruby Lou?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Marvolo calls her Merope." Harry offered.

Tom looked at Voldemort and then nodded.

"Merope it is."

Hagrid laughed and clapped Harry's back way too hard.

"Yeh sure have a type."

"I know… they are practically alike, just one old and the other young. Yet they insist they are completely different."

Madam Pomfrey started laughing, getting Harry's reference even if Hagrid didn't.

"Daddy, Ruby Wou is waking up." Tommyboy called and Harry nodded.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone wondering, I'm **_not_** anti abortion quite the contraire. But Voldemort is. I'm also not a murderer and I kill lots of people in fanfics

Next chapter: **Epilogue**

~Isys


	18. Epilogue

**Ner words in this chapter:** 1,840

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace}

{Talking through Horcrux}

 _{Writing through Horcrux}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Thursday, 1 February 1996

 ** _HJP_** ** _'s POV_**

Harry was setting up a bottle when the Infirmary wing's door opened, he looked and found Hermione. She smiled back and slowly approached the whining Tommyboy.

"Come, Tommyboy, you're staying with Auntie, Papa and Uncle twins tonight."

Tommyboy didn't argue and let Hermione pick him up, while she picked the portable cot to bring with her.

"Thanks, Sis."

"Gin… Gilberto told me." Hermione argued. "As a Perfect I was the only one who could leave after curfew and we suspected you needed help."

"Gingew Papa?" Tommyboy asked.

"Yes, Sweetie." Hermione looked at Harry as he fed Ruby Lou. "We owled the Malfoys, Ruby needs a babysitter and you need to be able to sleep."

"Thank you."

Hermione nodded and left with the portable cot and Tommyboy. Harry fed Ruby Lou and _, as he helped her belch over his shoulder,_ the office's door opened. Harry looked to find Mrs Malfoy approaching.

"Potter?"

"Marvolo wants her predominant name to be Merope. Her middle name." Harry offered with a grin.

The woman frowned at Harry's mode of introduction and then her eyes narrowed.

"What do _'you'_ call her?"

"Ruby Lou."

Mrs Malfoy's eyes grew and then she smirked.

"Merope it is. Where's Jake?"

"Auntie Hermione, Uncles twins and Ginger Papa high-jacked him into Gryffindor Tower."

The blonde woman nodded and took the baby from Harry.

"Try to sleep. You've already missed a whole month of classes."

"Thank you, Madam. Where's Padfoot?"

"His name was declared not-guilty." The woman explained. "At St Mungo's Hospital for side-effects of the Dementors. Try to sleep now."

Harry nodded and laid down.

 **–FDEiB–**

Saturday, 3 February 1996

Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower with Tommyboy – _who ran towards his Ginger Papa, which was doing his own homework_ – and approached Hermione and Neville. The two were around a series of pamphlets on a round table.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey." Harry agreed and looked at what the papers were, to realize it was the job proposals. "I already picked, mine."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed. "Sorry, made you come here all the way for nothing."

Harry shrugged and looked at the way the students were pampering on the suddenly shy toddler hiding between Tom's legs.

"PI / Detective." He offered. "Griphook is already going over it's possibilities with me."

Neville chuckled while Hermione grinned.

"How does babysitting him going to work?" Neville wondered.

"Mrs Malfoy is watching over Ruby Lou during night-time and Griphook's sister and wife are watching over the siblings during daytime."

Hermione rolled her eyes amused, while Neville laughed.

"Only you would call that to His daughter."

"I was only going to call Ruby, he was the one to call her Rubaline."

That only made his friends to laugh harder.

"You're a nightmare."

Harry grinned and smiled at Tom when he joined his side and pulled his face back into a kiss, before hugging him from behind.

"What are you three on about?"

"Ruby Lou." Harry put in.

Tom's eyebrow obviously twitched.

"Next child you will have no right at naming."

"I'll still nickname them a silly nickname." Harry argued with a grin.

"You are unbelievable."

"I know, but you still love me."

Tom smiled amused and pulled Harry's face back into a kiss.

"Hmmm hmmm." Both looked at the amused twins. "Stop corrupting our baby brother."

Harry raised an eyebrow at their mischievous grin.

"You do know that he is more corruptive then I could ever make him, right?"

"We meant corrupt you."

Harry's eyes grew and Tom started laughing while Harry turned deep red.

"Jake, pick Auntie's books."

Tommyboy run to the table, picked a heavy book and started beating the twins with it. Tom's lips showed on Harry's ear.

"I would love to fully corrupt you."

Harry mock-glared.

"Do not start like that, you too. Marvolo is already mad you had my first kiss."

Tom only smirked in reply, obviously smug at the fact. From their position, Harry could clearly feel Tom's member against his lower back.

"It is just the way we are." Tom whispered smoothly into Harry's ear, making Harry win goosebumps. "I would love to have all your firsts…"

"Shut it. Jake is just a foot from us." Harry reprimanded and stepped out of Tom's arms.

Harry picked up Tommyboy and took the book from his hand. The twins massaging their sides with groans of pain.

"You're pure evil, Tommyboy." They whined.

"No. Tha''s Bawd Papa."

Their group laughed at the proudness in the boy's tone.

 **–FDEiB–**

March 1996

"Here." Harry set an orb before Voldemort, who took it puzzled. "The Prophecy. I just returned with Griphook."

"I thought you two had gone to update the loft."

"And took advantage to go pick the orb." Harry agreed. "We're turning the kitchen into the children bedroom. It's not like we even used it for cooking."

"Legally we need a kitchen." Voldemort argued as he took hold of the orb before Tommyboy could.

"Corner in main room." Harry offered. "And master bedroom's bed has been changed to a bigger one and a loft bed so under it is the office."

Voldemort nodded.

"The house is tall enough." He agreed. "Did the Accountant check the orb?"

"It's true." Harry offered. "And according to magic it has been done."

Harry let Voldemort watch it while Tommyboy whined and then Voldemort gave the toddler the orb.

"I marked you and consequently created the prophecy."

"And I made you lose your body that night."

Voldemort nodded understanding, as Tommyboy run to his play corner with the orb.

"That loft will not serve for us five forever and you still take the office hours from home."

"Voldemort, I lived in a big two-story house with my Muggle relatives and in a big Manor at the Malfoys. Too big and too impersonal. I hate it. Even Hogwarts is too cold and big."

Voldemort looked back from Tommyboy and then nodded.

"We will find someway to make it work."

Harry grinned back only for the two to hear glass breaking. They both turned towards the quickly crying Tommyboy, which run towards Voldemort while apologizing over and over in tears. Harry approached the broken orb and pointed his wand at it.

" _Reparo_ _!_ " Harry picked the orb and approached Voldemort, giving him to show the whimpering Tommyboy.

"We have magic, Jacob." Voldemort offered the spooked boy.

Tommyboy looked at it and then at his Papa.

"I love magic."

Harry started laughing, _because that was so him!_

* * *

 **–FDEiB–**

* * *

July 2000

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort woke up to his 8-year-old son and 4-year-old daughter climbing the stairs to the lower loft bed.

"What is it?" He asked with a groan at being woken up.

"Other Papa has a work emergency."

"And your Dad?" Voldemort groaned.

"A man lost his wife." Jacob put in.

Voldemort nodded.

"I will be down in a few minutes." He agreed and his children descended the stairs.

Voldemort sighed and passed a hand through his bald head.

 _A work emergency… as the Minister of Magic? What had the Aurors done to make the Minister himself have to hurry away?_

 _And really? Just how many husbands lose their wives daily? She was most likely just another at St Mungo's Hospital getting her ultrasound done._

Voldemort stood, descended his bed's stairs and got ready for the day. When he entered the living room, Jacob was finishing doing the high ponytail on Merope's hair, both fully dressed to leave.

"Have you two eaten breakfast?" Jacob signalled the two bowls drying on the basin by the kitchen corner. "Thought you had finished the oatmeal yesterday?"

"Just enough to half a bowl. Ruby Lou ate more than I did, Papa." Jacob explained.

 _Voldemort had a feeling that his son would turn into a Hufflepuff…_

"Lets go to the Leaky Cauldron."

The three left and people in the street nodded back with bows of heads.

"Good morning, Professor Slytherin." Mrs Hannah Longbottom came to welcome the three in. "The usual?"

"Yes, do you have any idea what happened at the Ministry of Magic? Gilberto apparently had to leave on an emergency."

"Oh… it wasn't at the Ministry of Magic. Muggle-fight hit some Wizardry families. Minister Potter went to see the damage himself."

Voldemort hummed as he followed his children to _'their'_ table.

"Good thing that I am on holidays then or they would have been left completely alone with my pet snake."

The Witch laughed and nodded before going to set up the breakfast.

Eventually Harry entered the Inn, running.

"What's going on? Nagini was whining you guys just disappeared and…" His young lover asked scared, looking around for Tom. "Where's To…?"

"Muggle bombing hit Wizardry Families." Voldemort put in.

Harry's eyes grew, he looked at the children playing behind the counter and then back.

"I…"

"Go." Voldemort agreed.

Harry hurried to give him a good morning kiss and then hurried out to go back-up Tom.

 _Even if Harry knew that Tom could protect himself, Harry still mothered him._

Voldemort looked at his playing children and then returned to the newspaper.

 _The irony that right after graduating and, finally wedding Harry, Tom had become the youngest person to become a Minister of Magic at 18-year-old, the first 'transgender' and the first official Dark._

 _Voldemort had made certain to visit Dumbledore with the newspaper when that happened and the old man had died of sorrow._

 _His sweet little world…_

 _And Dark/Grey/Light had stopped being sunned._

 _Muggleborns started being introduced early and if the family refused the magic they simply were taken away to a loving family._

 _After all…_

 _The Minister of Magic's own youngest daughter was blood adopted._

 _(More like both children)_

Voldemort looked up when Hermione Krum and Draco Malfoy joined him at the table. He looked towards his children to find the Wizard's two husbands and the Witch's husband had joined the children.

"You should head to work, Mrs Krum." The brunette Witch frowned confused. "Gilberto and Harry are on the field, as Gilberto's right-hand, should you not be present as well?" The Young Witch nodded and stood, leaving. "Same for you, Healer Malfoy. They most likely need you for whoever survived the attack."

The blond bowed his head and left.

Somehow, when Voldemort looked at his children again, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black III and Luna Scamander had joined the babysitting group.

 _And then he wondered about how pampered his children were…_

Voldemort smirked and returned to his newspaper.

 _Life was great…_

 _If only Harry would stop holding back sex until Voldemort and Tom would stop arguing over who gets to go first…_

 _Frankly… how they could hold back from the virgin lover when he sleeps right in between the two is a wonder…_

 **The End!**

* * *

If you go re-read the scene where Harry is fighting the Dragon you could actually tell that a Potter was going to be Minister

~Isys


End file.
